BOOK FIVE: GROWTH
by Nullin Void
Summary: This is meant to be an entire new Season/Book, picking up the saga right after the Fabulous Finale. All of our heroes must deal with new opportunities and pitfalls... and a new, insidious threat rises to upset the balance of the world. Korrasami and other canon pairings. Romantic fluff, with a very slight citrus flavor! OCs! Narrow escapes! Thrilling fights! Attempted wisdom!
1. Facing The Future

**Earth… Fire… Air… Water: Only the Avatar can master all four elements, and bring balance to the world.**

_"This is Shiro Shinobi reporting! Scant weeks after the Battle of Republic City and the defeat of Kuvira's Earth Empire forces, the metropolis lies in ruins! Before beginning the daunting task of rebuilding, Avatar Korra and industrialist Asami Sato step through the brand-new Spirit Portal to begin a well-deserved vacation, together!"_

BOOK FIVE

**GROWTH**

CHAPTER ONE

**FACING THE FUTURE**

Walking hand-in-hand with Asami, feeling the soft, warm miracle of her smooth skin against her own; Korra felt her heart lift with excitement, anticipation, and… _joy_, like music. It seemed like forever since she'd felt pure joy, but here it was, welling up inside, and pacing beside her.

As though choreographed, they turned towards one another while stepping into the Portal and now clasped both hands between them as they looked into each others eyes. Korra, looking up at the taller woman through the shimmering green and yellow spirit-energy, found herself breathless and mute, and strove to communicate her feelings through gaze alone.

Asami must have understood, or felt similarly overcome, because she answered without words. She bent to Korra, emerald eyes shining, and Korra felt herself rising on her toes to meet her, closing her own blue eyes as their hands gripped tighter.

Their lips met softly, and Korra felt as though she were dissolving into Asami even as the power of the Portal took hold, dissolving them both together.

It was not quite like what she had imagined. In her occasional fantasies and dreams, this first kiss was to have been a thing of searing passion and desperate urgency, an unstoppable avalanche of sensation. But this was… gentle. The contact was almost chaste… but not quite. Their mouths touched and sealed, and after a short eternity Korra felt Asami slip her satiny tongue just slightly past her own barely open lips. This new touch was electric, but all too brief as Asami withdrew and the two stepped slightly back from one another, still grasping each others hands.

Past Asami's head and shoulders, Korra saw that the landscape had changed, and she recognized the surreal terrain of the Spirit World. Those same strange barren trees circled around them near the rim of the flower-carpeted meadow that surrounded the Portal, but as the Avatar watched the bare branches suddenly erupted into color, the trees instantly blooming in ones and twos and threes until the whole encompassing grove was alive with vivid blossoms of every imaginable hue.

Looking back to Asami, she saw that her flawless porcelain face, framed in ebony, was luminous with wonder and happiness. Still, Korra was moved to ask:

"H-how are you feeling?" Her voice shook, ever so slightly.

Asami spoke, having never once taken her eyes off of Korra's. Her voice was soft as snowfall, but trembled not at all.

"Like I'm in a new world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Air Temple Island, a few hours earlier…**

"So, what now? Back to the dance floor?" Korra attempted to inject some enthusiasm into her voice, with only slight success. She enjoyed parties and socializing, but actual dancing often seemed more like bending- practice set to music.

"I'm kind of all danced out." Asami loved to dance, and was good at it... but this and her beauty had made her a very popular partner on the floor and her feet were starting to really ache. "Honestly, after everything that's happened the past few months I could use a vacation."

Except for Naga dozing nearby, the two young women were alone at the top of a steep stone stair on Air Temple Island, looking out over the bay at the wreckage of Republic City, now eerily illuminated by the glowing column of the Spirit Portal lancing up into the clear night sky. Behind them, this part of the island was more festive than either of them had ever seen it: lit with multitudes of paper lanterns and with various spaces divided by tall hanging 'curtains' of tiny strung light-bulbs in vibrant blue. Blue cloth streamers and floral bouquets adorned the usually austere wood and stone Temple structures. Jaunty, happy music faintly filled the air: Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding reception was still going strong.

"Let's do it." Korra was suddenly animated, her face brightening. "Let's go on a vacation… just the two of us! Anywhere you want."

"Really?" Asami kept her composure with an effort: inside she suddenly felt like her heart was suddenly trying to fly away and fly apart, like a runaway dragonfly-hummingbird mech_. _So unexpected, so spontaneous, so selflessly generous… but that was Korra all over, wasn't it?

"OK. I've always wanted to see what the Spirit World is like…?" To her own ears Asami's voice sounded flat, and she prayed that Korra wasn't offended. _What if she was angry? What if she changed her mind?_

"Sounds perfect." Warmth filled the Avatar's reply. And also… anticipation? For the adventure, and maybe something else.

Asami felt like a starving woman used to subsisting on crumbs and morsels, now invited to a banquet. No, not a banquet: dinner. Dinner for two. A romantic dinner for two. A romantic dinner for two with candles and a little wine to loosen up and later an intimate flower-strewn bower where the two could sink down together and—

"Asami? Hello, Earth to Asami!"

The heiress realized she had completely tuned Korra out for several seconds. "I'm sorry. I'm just really excited. About the trip, I mean."

"Me too. I said: when do you want to go?"

Thinking about how often crises, disasters, and unexpected reversals-of-fortune seemed to crop up in their lives, Asami shivered.

"Now. Right now. This minute, if we can!" Korra laughed.

"Whoa, slow down there, ball-of-fire!" Korra grinned with delight at Asami's impetuosity. It was a side of her that had seemed to peek out less and less often lately. "Don't you want to get some sleep, start in the morning maybe?"

"No. I'm suddenly not tired, at all. I want to go right away. Tonight. Can we? Please?"

"Alright." Korra's smile faded a bit at Asami's unexpected intensity. "Tonight. But first, let's talk to some people, let them know. Otherwise, they'll be worried. And I've already had enough people getting hacked-off at me recently for vanishing those six months. I don't want airbenders out scouring the world for us."

"You're right, of course." Asami nodded. "You go tell whoever you think best. I should radio my people at what's left of the business, tell them I'm going, and leave some instructions."

Korra gestured at her own and Asami's formal gowns. "And… we look good – _you_ look gorgeous –"Asami blushed like a sunset and looked down. "– But these outfits aren't going to cut it in the Spirit World. It's mostly wild land of one kind or another, so we'll need to change to our normal travel wear."

"OK. Let's split up and do our talking, then hit our rooms to change and pack. Meet back right here in an hour." Asami let a teasing note enter her voice. "Don't keep me waiting."

Korra stood to attention, saluting sharply. "Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

Giggling, the girls parted ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Korra found Tenzin nearly at once, standing alone by the podium where the nuptials had concluded earlier and looking serenely at the painted polar backdrops. The master-airbender noticed her walking down the blue-carpeted center aisle and turned.

"Korra. This all turned out very well, didn't it? I was a bit skeptical at first, but Varrick has made a believer out of me. We should have more weddings here, don't you think?"

Korra raised on eyebrow skeptically. "I guess… Opal and Bolin seem to be going great, but who knows… and Jinora and Kai are still a bit young, aren't they?"

"I suppose so," said Tenzin, smiling benignly. "All things in due course."

Korra glanced around. "Where is Varrick, anyway? Did you rescue him from self-destruction?"

"I believe that's Zhu Li's job, now more than ever. Besides, Varrick was never in any danger." At Korra's puzzled frown he gestured to where Asami was vanishing through a side door into the Temple, and added dryly "Airbenders aren't the only ones who know how to sweep aside obstacles."

"You mean she- ?"

"Lied to send me away on a wild hamster-goose chase? Yes. But I wasn't fooled, and I forgive her. She has a good reason to want you alone, I'm sure." His tone grew concerned. "Is everything all right?"

"Sure… well, mostly. That's why I was looking for you, actually. With her dad dying and everything else recently, and with all of _that—"_she gestured at the ruined city and vaguely at the whole world beyond it, "waiting for us, she's feeling the strain and needs a break. She wants to take a vacation for a little while."

Tenzin waited silently, and Korra went on.

"And I'm going with her."

Still not speaking, Tenzin glanced towards the dance floor, where Mako and Bolin were visible twirling around with Opal and Jinora. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Korra answered his unspoken question indirectly with one of her own. "Will you tell them and the others after we've gone? And my parents? We still have to get ready and Asami's all 'let's leave right away!' and…. Tenzin, will you please _say_ something?"

The older man remained silent a moment longer, then nodded, smiling. "I think this trip is a fine idea. You can use the time off, too. Enjoy it together. I'll take care of everything for you here. Don't worry about a thing."

Korra found herself gawping a little at her mentor's easy acceptance. She had more-than-half expected to have to argue about shirking her Avatar duties, but Tenzin had all but offered to carry her bags and buy her an airship ticket. She was curious why… but also knew enough not to look a gift ostrich-horse in the mouth.

"Thankyouthankthankyou! You're the best! I'm going to go now… not sure how long we'll be gone: a couple-three weeks or so, I guess. Thank you!" With that, the most powerful mortal in the world scampered off gaily, almost skipping as she followed Asami's route into the Temple.

Tenzin stood for a few moments more, shaking his head, then sighed and went looking for Pema. He suddenly felt the need to dance with his wife again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In the Spirit World, Present Time:**

"Do you want to rest a minute?" Korra knew from experience that the transition to the Spirit World could be a bit disorienting, even draining. At the distant, indefinite horizon the sun began to rise like a ball of molten rose-gold.

"No, I'm fine." Asami finally released Korra's hands and stepped back, and began to turn in a slow circle, glancing up once as a huge vaguely oceanic-looking creature swam by far overhead. Silently she took in the bizarre scene, so alien yet strangely familiar. "This is amazing! Is it all like this?"

"No, some places are very different, and the spirits too. I've haven't been everywhere or seen everything…. But I think the variety is basically infinite."

"Then let's not waste any time: let's start exploring!"

For hours, it seemed they walked and climbed and jumped and swung; through forests and prairies, deserts and seashores, crystal caverns and steaming jungles. The landscape changed and morphed without apparent rhyme or reason, causing the two women no end of delight and consternation.

All the while they chatted lightly and easily, with the comfort of old friends. They pointed out sights of particular interest, and shared impressions of all they saw and experienced together. It was a time for the simple, uncomplicated pleasures of companionship.

By unspoken agreement, neither mentioned their kiss upon entering the Spirit World.

Sometimes they drifted apart to inspect some feature of particular interest, but always came together soon enough; usually pacing side-by-side with clasped hands. While traversing a hillside covered with spirit-flowers, Asami noted the blooms glowing softly and then beginning to sing some low, murmurous choral symphony.

"Why does that keep happening?" asked Asami, pointing.

"What?"

"The singing flowers. Stuff like that has been happening the whole time we've been here. It started with those dead trees back at the Portal. And it's not just flowers and trees and such… those crystals started sparkling for no reason, those spirit-monkeylizards doing a ballet, that waterfall that started spiraling and glowing just as we passed it. And the sky; sometimes it's cloudy everywhere but just over us: there's always at least one sunbeam shining right on us. Is this _normal _for the Spirit World?"

Inexplicably, Korra looked embarrassed, almost sheepish. She blushed and looked away, rubbing the back of her neck with a free hand.

"Uh… actually, I think we're doing that. Or I am, at least."

"What do you mean?'

"In the Spirit World, our emotions can actually change the world around us, and affect the spirits too. This seems to be especially true for the Avatar."

Asami gave this new information due consideration, then raised one perfect eyebrow.

"So, everywhere we go the world just gets a little brighter, happier, more interesting, more surprising, and extra beautiful and mysterious and wonderful? Because…?" Asami thought she was beginning to understand, but she wanted to hear Korra say it. She didn't want to jump to any wrong conclusions.

Korra looked up and met Asami's gaze. "Because that's how I'm feeling."

Asami smiled dazzlingly, and took hold of Korra's hand again. 'We should get moving again."

Korra nodded meekly, and the two resumed ascending the hill with Asami a pace in the lead. After a few seconds, she looked back.

"Korra…"

'Yes?"

"It's not just you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At last the sun began to set, and Korra and Asami found their energy flagging. They had both been awake and active for well over an entire day: it was plainly time to rest. They found a forest clearing by the bank of a stream and began to make camp. Golden fish with huge ruby-like eyes immediately began shoaling and leaping, whistling musically… the women glanced sideways at one another and began laughing until they were out of breath.

Asami gathered an armful of fallen twigs and branches for Korra to ignite into a campfire, while Korra began to brew tea and set out some of their concentrated rations. Apart from some trail mix, they hadn't eaten anything since the reception and were ravenous. Soon, the two were sharing their meal, watching the crackling flames.

Korra held up her bowl of noodles approvingly. "This is pretty tasty for dried camping food. Cabbage Corp. can do some things right, I guess."

'Their line of kitchen appliances isn't bad either. Sometimes I think that food must be the real soul of the company. But, good as it is we only have enough for a few days. If we want to stay longer – "Asami glanced inquiringly at Korra, who nodded vigorously. Smiling, she went on."—we'll need to find more food. Can we hunt here? Or gather wild fruit or berries or something?"

'If we do, we'll have to be really careful about it." Korra had turned serious. "Nearly anything here can turn out to be… well, a spirit. A _person._ So, picking an apple from the wrong tree… not a good idea. And I'd say let's not even _think_ about hunting."

"So we'll have to leave when we run out of food?" The disappointment was plain in Asami's voice.

Korra grinned, and there was mischief in her eyes. "No, I think I know somewhere we can stock up when we need to."

"Really? Where?"

"Not telling. It's a _secret_."

"Oh? Ancient Avatar secret, huh? I guess I'll have to torture it out of you— "A gigantic yawn suddenly erupted from Asami's mouth. Korra viewed the sudden huge expanse of dark red lips. pink tongue and palate, and pearly teeth with fond amusement. "—first thing in the morning. Let's wash up and turn in, OK?"

At the stream, the two cleaned their bowls and chopsticks. Then, with studied nonchalance Asami removed her black-and-maroon jacket and began unbuttoning the red silk blouse beneath. Enough milky skin began to appear that Korra was sure Asami wore no breast bindings. Korra turned away to hide her suddenly flaming face.

She had seen Asami nearly nude many times, such as in the brief swimwear the heiress favored. And it went both ways, as Asami had helped her in the bath several times while helping her convalesce in the weeks after Zaheer had poisoned her.

But that had been over three years ago. And… things were different now.

She heard more rustling behind her, the zipper of Asami's backpack working and then her voice. "Korra? Aren't you going to change for bed?" Korra turned, eyes down.

Asami's jacket, blouse, trousers, and boots were laid out on the stream's bank. So were what were obviously her scarlet, almost filmy underpants. Delicate high-arched feet with deep-red painted toenails peeked into her peripheral vision. Korra felt a little dizzy. Slowly she looked up.

Asami had changed into a knee-length black silk nightgown trimmed with red lace. It was sleeveless, showing the young woman's toned arms to good effect. The plunging neckline framed her creamy _décolletage _beautifully.

"I'm going to wash my things as best I can and hang them to dry overnight. If they're still damp in the morning can you waterbend them for me, please?"

"Sure. I – I guess I should do the same."

"I think that's best. Did you bring something to sleep in?"

Korra though about her old 'Fire Ferrets' jersey and bending-practice shorts stuffed hastily into her pack, and sighed ruefully. "Nothing like what you've got. That's beautiful!"

"Thanks. I bought it in Ba Sing Se a few months ago. Actually…I bought you something then, too. I brought it with… I had been saving it for your birthday, but when we decided on this trip I tossed it in my pack." She held out a small package wrapped in shiny gold gift-paper, smiling shyly.

Korra unwrapped her present eagerly: she had always enjoyed getting gifts. Inside was a two-piece set of sleepwear in white satiny fabric trimmed in blue.

"Thank you, thank you! You're wonderful; I don't know what to say."

"You're welcome. Now get changed before we both collapse, fall into the water, and drown."

Korra stripped and quickly drew on the new clothes while Asami politely turned her back and began washing her own things. The Avatar was nearly completely certain that Asami almost probably didn't peek at her.

The shorts were what Korra had heard called "boy cut", although she'd never known a boy who would want to wear _these_. They covered her hips and behind modestly enough, but left a lot of leg bare. Korra had to admit that the white set off her dark skin very nicely.

The matching camisole bared her shoulders and arms, and was just long enough to meet up with the top of her shorts without a hair's-width to spare. Korra knew that anytime she bent, stretched, twisted, or basically moved in any way that she would be exposing a significant swathe of her midriff.

She loved it.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Korra enthused, and Asami turned to see.

"I've never had anything so fancy just to sleep in! Thank you, again!"

Asami just stared at her, and Korra was suddenly unsure and self-conscious. "What's wrong? Doesn't it look alright?"

The young industrialist shivered once and shook her ebon-tressed head as though snapping out of a trance.

"It's... better than alright. When I saw it in the store I imagined you wearing it. But I never could have… Korra, you are _so_ very lovely."

Korra turned away, hiding her face. "Let me wash my clothes. Why don't you lay out our bedrolls?"

The Avatar with her waterbending made short work of her chores, hanging her clothes to finish drying on a thorny bush next to Asami's garments.

Korra turned to find that Asami had neatly arranged their bedding side-by-side near the fire. Less than a hand-span separated the two sleeping mats with their light blankets.

Asami was watching her with a neutral expression. Korra swallowed thickly.

"Great, thanks. Let's… let's."

Without further comment, the two sank down on their respective mats. For a minute or so they lay on their backs, silently looking up at the moonless sky of the Spirit World. Overhead, various stars twinkled and brightened, and began to arc around one another in graceful and elegant _pas de deux._

Finally Asami snorted, muttering "Pfft! Overkill!" and rolled over onto her side, facing out and away from Korra. Suddenly agitated, she found herself clenching her fists and relaxed them by sheer willpower. After a few moments, she heard Korra shift her position.

"Asami? Please turn around."

Asami flipped over briskly onto her side, with a caustic and unwise comment ready on her lips. "What, Korra? I—"

Korra captured her mouth firmly with her own, showing enthusiasm and resolve if not great skill. _This_ kiss went on and on and on, until Asami felt she might pass out from lack of air and surfeit of feeling. Korra's hand had buried itself deep in her black hair and gripped deliciously, and Asami sent her own fingers roaming up and down the Avatar's back and neck; relishing the feel of Korra's spine arching under her touch.

Eventually it had to end, as all things must. Asami and Korra drew apart; groaning and gasping for air and composure. Eventually, their ragged breathing quieted. The Avatar tenderly caressed the heiress's cheek.

"Asami…"

"Hmmmm…?"

"I might be naïve in some ways…but never think, Asami Sato, that I don't know what we're doing, or where we're going. And never think, Asami Sato, that you'll get to make _all_ the moves, or spring _all _the surprises... OK?'

"…. Oh….OK… I'm so glad."

And with that, sleep claimed them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Korra woke alone, instinctively clutching for Asami's warmth but ending with empty hands. She sat up swiftly, scanning around. No immediate danger loomed.

On Asami's mat, her nightgown lay in a puddle of silken darkness.

"Korra!"

Orienting on Asami's hailing voice; the Avatar saw that last night's stream had become this morning's broad river, and that Asami was in the midst of it. In the half-light of dawn, Korra made out her soot-black hair plastered wetly to her head and neck, and trailing midway down her naked back. Korra ogled her discreetly while folding her blanket.

"Good morning! How's the water?" _Good!_ She sounded almost nonchalant.

"Warm! And… getting warmer, actually. I wanted a wash before getting dressed. How about you?" Asami's voice was playful, but unmistakably challenging.

Korra sighed with mingled exasperation and titillation. She raised her arms to shuck the _lovely_ camisole. "I'll be right there!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast and suitably attired once again, the two began to follow the river downstream at Korra's suggestion. The brunette girl was uncharacteristically silent; seemingly intent on every zig, zag, and loop of the waterway.

"Korra? What are you looking for? Is everything alright?"

Korra glanced at her with a reassuring grin. "Just fine. But ancient Avatar secrets require concentration, though."

"Are you telling me to be quiet?"

"Yes. Beautiful girls don't need to talk anyway."

That earned the Avatar a soft punch on the arm and a swift kiss on the cheek. But after that they both were silent as Korra led the way.

An hour or so later the river widened to a mouth and joined a vast ocean. Nearby, just above the high tide line was what appeared to be a perfectly ordinary (if old-fashioned) Earth Kingdom shop-building such as one might see on any street corner in Republic City or Ba Sing Se.

"Yes! I knew I could find it if I just looked." Korra exulted, pumping a fist in the air.

"What is it?"

"Where we'll get our supplies, I hope." said Korra, leading them towards the door. As they approached, several spirits of differing sorts exited and just as many entered. Whatever it was, this shop was apparently busy at this hour. She turned to Asami with a serious expression.

"Only… watch your step. This place can be a little rough."

Asami viewed the tidy, well-kept, and cheerfully decorated exterior doubtfully. "Really?'

Korra's stern demeanor dissolved into laughter. "No, not _really._ Actually, I think this is one of the safest places I know. You'll see."

Korra marched to the door and threw it open. As Asami followed, she noticed the discreet sign-plaque over the entrance; apparently they were going into "The Ethereal Dragon."

Inside, they found a tastefully furnished teahouse, harmoniously blending traditional elements of style from all the Earth's nations with some admixtures that must have been particular to the Spirit World. Nearly every table was full, the patrons comprising a dizzying array of spirits of every size, shape, and description. Diverse servers likewise moved around the great room, bearing trays laden with steaming cups and small platters of food. The clean, rich aromas of a hundred or more varieties of tea filled the air.

Asami felt herself relaxing almost at once; this seemed like a place where _anyone_ could feel at home.

Korra scanned the room intently, then grabbed Asami's hand. "This way," she directed, and took them both to a corner alcove where an old, apparently human man was playing pai sho with what looked like a humanoid quartz formation.

To Asami's shock Korra bent over the board rudely, scrutinizing the arrangement of tiles, and then sneered at the old man.

"Geezer, don't you ever play any opening but the White Lotus Gambit?"

Without any apparent rancor, the elderly gentleman replied in mild tones "Experience has taught me to usually play to my accustomed strengths. Unless my opponent can counter them, of course."

Golden-brown eyes met blue unflinchingly. Then both Korra and the white-haired man broke into undignified hoots of laughter, to the bemusement of Asami and other nearby patrons.

"Iroh! It is so good to see you again!"

"And you, Korra. And who is your lovely friend?"

Blushing faintly for no apparent reason, Asami stepped forward as Korra replied.

"Asami Sato; owner and CEO of Future Industries, may I introduce you to Iroh; General and Prince of the Fire Nation, the Dragon of the West, Grand Lotus of the Order of the White Lotus, pai sho master, master firebender, and Liberator of Ba Sing Se… and I've heard he can also brew a decent pot of tea."

"Your Highness." Asami bowed deeply in respect, and Iroh laughed from deep in his ample belly.

"The Avatar gives me too little credit. Actually, my tea is often more than adequate! But you can call me Iroh, if you will allow me to call you Asami, Miss Sato."

Asami nodded mutely, and Iroh turned to his patient mineral opponent.

"Gei-ri, I have a new friend to meet and an old friend to catch up with… will you excuse our rudeness? We can finish this game later."

"Sure thing, Iroh." The quartz-spirit fluted in a voice like wet fingers on wine-glasses. 'If I have some time to think, I might actually win this one."

"Hope is a wonderful thing: never relinquish it."

Gei-ri withdrew gracefully, and was immediately hailed by other spirits and joined their table. Iroh returned his attention to Korra and Asami.

"Please sit. May I offer you some tea? Will you honor me by accepting my selections for you?" At their nods, he bellowed across the room at an unseen server, "Two pearl teas: Omashu Black!" Smiling genially, he turned back to the two women.

"Now, please tell me, what is going on in your lives? And, in the human world? And, what brings you to the Spirit World?"

Speaking in broad terms, Korra sought to bring the old man up to date, with occasional additions and clarifications by Asami. He frowned sadly as they briefly recounted the rise and fall of Kuvira, "The Great Uniter."

"Yes, I have seen it before. The desire to pacify chaos becomes the need to enforce order, and then the need to enforce order becomes the lust to crush dissent. Most unfortunate."

At last their tea arrived. Korra was immediately struck by the waiter, who unlike the rest of the teahouse staff and patronage appeared to be entirely human. She studied his profile as he bent to serve their drinks: he was a handsome young man just a few years her junior, with tousled collar- length dark brown hair, and a leanly muscular body apparent even under his old-fashioned Fire Nation robes. She was just beginning to question why he seemed so familiar when he turned to face her fully, and she saw the extensive and distinctive burn-scar on the left side of his face and head.

"Lord Zuko?!" Korra exclaimed, incredulous. Asami gasped as well.

"Hello again, Korra." said Zuko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But how? I mean, you look young. You look good… _really_ good!"

At her side, Asami frowned briefly. Korra noticed, and began to babble uncontrollably.

"I mean… you always looked good in a mature kind of way but now you look so much younger and sound like your grandson and now that I'm thinking about it it's obvious that it's because you're in the Spirit World too like us and one time when I was in the Spirit World before I got younger too except I turned into a toddler and that's really kind of embarrassing in hindsight and I should probably just stop talking right now." Korra fell abruptly silent.

Asami spoke up.

"Lord Zuko, we weren't expecting to see you here. We don't mean to pry, but why are you in the Spirit World?" The young/old man smiled cordially at her.

"Miss Sato, it's nice to see you again, too. I had heard that you and Korra were 'vacationing' here in the Spirit World: so am I. Actually, I tried to make it to Varrick's wedding but bad weather delayed my trip and I arrived too late to attend. However, my main mission is to act on behalf of the Fire Lord, my daughter, in coordinating and overseeing our nation's humanitarian aid and relief efforts for the Republic. But, I also plan to take advantage of the new Spirit Portal to spend as much of my free time as I can here, with Uncle. I came through yesterday afternoon; about half a day after you, I guess."

"And you're serving tea, and…" Asami didn't quite know how to finish that sentence.

"I'm serving tea because Uncle's shop is busy today and one of his regular servers is absent." replied Zuko evenly. "And also because I wanted to. In my life I've had both good times and bad, but one of the best times was as a young man serving tea in my uncle's shop… even though we were technically fugitives and living incognito." Zuko waved a hand. "Those were… complicated times. But I'm glad to relive them-" He gestured around at the inhuman teahouse customers. '— in paraphrase, anyway. And the work keeps me young, too."

Korra had by now regained her equilibrium. She bowed before speaking.

"Iroh, Zuko, I see that your shop is very busy, and also that we are intruding on your family reunion. I apologize."

Iroh spread his hands expansively. "No apology is needed. Please, try your tea. It is a variant of my own invention."

Korra and Asami obediently picked up their cups (actually tall glass tumblers furnished with drinking straws) and sipped the black tea, which had small spheres of what appeared to be cooked tapioca in it. After a few seconds they looked at each other, then turned to Iroh and gave him two synchronized "thumbs-up" gestures. Iroh beamed and addressed Zuko.

'You see, nephew? I was just ahead of my time… with the passage of decades even the Avatar's palate has matured!"

Zuko rolled his eyes and said nothing. Iroh continued.

"You see? This is why I always welcome new guests. Every one is a fresh opportunity to share happiness. I cherish all my patrons…. Of course, it is _easy_ to enjoy the company of two beautiful young people in love."

Korra and Asami had each just taken a large gulp of the tasty "pearl tea." At Iroh's conclusion, Korra made a strangling sound and clutched at her throat as though drowning; and the normally unflappable Asami emitted a geyser of tea that drenched Iroh's pai sho set. Both of them looked quickly and repeatedly back and forth between each other and Iroh with expressions close to panic.

Iroh, eyes wide, waved his hands in obvious distress, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Was I not supposed to notice that? I apologize if I have caused any discomfort. Please, let us forget, put this incident behind us, and change the subject."

Zuko had watched this whole exchange with his mouth hanging a bit open, and then lowered his face into one spread palm, his shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth. "Oh, how I've missed this. And watching it happen to someone else is even better than having it happen to me."

"Nephew! Make yourself useful and fetch some cloths to clean the table and the game board."

"Yes, Uncle." Lord Zuko: dragon-rider, master firebender, and ex-ruler of the Fire Nation, retreated to perform his busboy tasks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Perhaps we should withdraw to give Zuko room to work. Will you join me outside? We could look at the sea, since we have one today; and I find that very calming."

On the verge of the sandy beach, Iroh turned to the two women with a serious expression.

"Actually, Avatar; I am glad you stopped by for more than one reason. My shop has been very busy recently. It has become a popular meeting place for many spirits, and now everyone wants to talk about the new Spirit Portal."

"What are they saying?" asked Korra.

"Opinions vary, of course. Some spirits were against you leaving the Portals open years ago, and now they are angry that humans now have yet another way to enter their world. But, other spirits are glad… although perhaps not all are glad for good reasons."

"What do you mean?" asked Asami.

"Most spirits are peaceful creatures, but a few are quite malevolent. Still others are not evil, but are capricious or like to play tricks, using humans as toys. They all have been able to enter the world freely through the polar Portals for some years now… but now they have direct access to one of humanity's largest cities. I fear that trouble and mischief, being quicker and easier, may increase."

Korra frowned. "You might be right. Beifong has said the same thing. She wants me to start teaching some of her waterbender officers the spirit-cleansing techniques I learned from Unalaq. She's even talking about trying to recruit some spirits to actually _be_ police, to help deal with their own kind if they break the law."

"That might be a good idea. I am glad to hear that you and the authorities are thinking ahead. Ah, now Zuko is waving to us. I believe we can return to our table now." He and Korra turned toward the teahouse, but Asami raised a hand to stop them.

"Actually, Iroh, while we still have a little privacy I have a question I want to ask." The young engineer seemed uncharacteristically tentative, almost afraid.

"Certainly. Do not be nervous, please. We are all friends, yes?"

"Thank you, but this is really awkward. I'll just say it: it is well known that you… well, _passed away _over forty years ago."

"That is not a question, Asami."

"I know it isn't. What I mean is… you're here, now, in the Spirit World. Does that mean that if I looked I might find…. my father?" Her voice broke slightly and her eyes grew wet. "Or my mother?"

"Oh, Asami..." Korra put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Iroh face had softened with empathy. "I'm sorry, Asami, but that is very unlikely. I am here because I was blessed with a talent for spiritual arts, and because I received special training that is not available to many people. When I became ill for the last time, I made the decision to extend my span by projecting myself here and abandoning my body to physical death. This is not something that anyone can do. The Spirit World is not an afterlife for humans, not even for me: one day I too shall move onward to whatever awaits me next."

Asami said nothing, but looked down at the sand with tears trailing down her cheeks. Iroh continued.

"I'm sorry, Asami." he repeated. "But I will tell you something else. I can sometimes hear the voices of my old friends and my family when they recall and speak of me, and feel the love that they send to my memory." Iroh glanced back toward the tea-shop with a faint smile, then continued. "I do not believe that this is a special ability unique to me. Wherever your parents have gone to, I believe that they must know the love you still hold for them."

Asami lifted her gaze, smiling through her tears. "Thank you so much for saying that. Can I have a minute, please? I'm not quite ready to go inside yet."

"Of course. I will go ahead, and prepare us all some nice fresh tea." The old man turned and strode back towards The Ethereal Dragon.

Korra remained and hugged Asami, holding her tightly for several moments. As the bereaved heiress regained her customary aplomb, she stepped back and released her.

"I'm so sorry Iroh couldn't give you the answer you wanted, Asami."

Korra's sympathy sounded totally genuine, but Asami was becoming more attuned to the Avatar's moods by the day and could tell that she was tense and unhappy about something, but doing her best to conceal it.

"It's alright, Korra. Iroh took away one hope but gave me another, so that's fine. But, what's wrong with _you_?"

"Nothing."

"Korra... please?"

The shorter woman turned her back and walked a few steps down the shore before stopping. Overhead dull-feathered spirit-birds wheeled, giving voice to ugly and raucous calls.

"Was that the reason you wanted to come to the Spirit World?" Asami was shocked to hear pain in Korra's voice; pain and _fear_. "The real reason, I mean?'

Asami was confused. " No, I—" Then horrified realization swept over her as she understood the Avatar's meaning.

"Oh NO, Korra! " She closed with the shorter woman and took her muscular shoulders into her hands. They were stiff and unyielding, but Asami was able to turn the Avatar to face her with gentle pressure.

"I never even thought about any of that until just a little while ago, when we first met Iroh! It just popped into my head then: that I was having tea with a dead man, that's all. It made me wonder, and then get the idea."

Korra relaxed, and Asami was relieved to see the expression of misery beginning to depart her dark face. She went on earnestly.

"Korra, the Spirit World is as wondrous as I could ever have hoped for. But, I am here now because of you, and only for you. You mean everything to me."

Without further words, the two embraced there by the ocean, as out to sea a giant waterspout began to spin into the air, the sun casting myriad tiny rainbows through the spray.

It went unnoticed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Korra and Asami lingered at the teahouse until afternoon, sipping more tea and chatting casually with Iroh and Zuko, and with several of Iroh's spirit friends. They watched Gei-Ri go down to defeat when he and the old man resumed their game (Iroh showing impressive mnemonic skills in recreating the tile-patterns on the newly cleaned board). A vaguely parrotlike avian spirit called Mohoni showed off some juggling tricks he had recently mastered. The girls, Iroh, and three others played a story-telling game by going around the table, each taking turns adding a sentence to what turned into a hilariously absurd 'epic' about a bumbling hero saving a horrible monster from a peaceful village. Asami challenged Iroh to pai sho and beat him: the ex-General's feigned outrage not concealing his obvious delight. Later, Zuko had everyone laughing with funny stories about his daughter Izumi's childhood, which Korra privately thought the current Firelord would rather have been forgotten.

Finally, after a delicious lunch of soups and salads, the two set off again after saying their farewells. Iroh had pressed two net-bags full of provisions on them: sturdy buns, fresh fruits, rice, and a variety of tea-packets; along with a promise to re-supply them whenever necessary.

After they had walked for a time in silence, Korra suddenly spoke up.

"Asami, about what Iroh said earlier… about us. About how we were in—"

"I'm sorry, but I am _not_ ready for that conversation, yet." Asami's voice held no heat, but was unmistakably firm.

"Really? I am _so_ glad you said that!" At the businesswoman's raised eyebrows, Korra hurried on. "I just mean: I agree. We should take things slow, and just enjoy… what we are having now. But, I just didn't want that whole thing hanging there unspoken between us."

"Korra? A wise woman once told me: beautiful girls don't need to talk."

Neither woman noticed the stealthy figure that had shadowed them since leaving the teahouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours became days, and days piled up to make up a week. Every day brought new adventures.

Discovering a 'spirit-spa' high in some mountains, the two soaked for an hour in a deliciously-hot mineral spring, and then received massages from an octopoid masseur who proved capable of working them both over simultaneously with his many hands as they lay on adjacent padded tables. Asami melted into bliss at once, but Korra could not completely relax as she proved to be quite ticklish. This brought out Asami's wicked side; and for the rest of the day she proved again and again that she could instantly put the Avatar to squealing flight simply by wiggling her fingers near Korra's waist and hips.

Entering a small spirit town, they found the annual grand picnic-festival in full swing and were invited to join the fun. Asami placed second in a foot-race, and Korra won hands-down in a pie-eating contest; raising her hands over her head in victory with her face half-covered in berry-juice

Once, they accidentally disturbed a hive of spirit insects, like normal bumble-boars but each the size of Asami's fist. Hundreds of them swarmed about the women, and to avoid their stingers and slashing tusks Korra and Asami had to dive under the surface of a nearby lake. There, the Avatar air- and waterbended breathing-bubbles around their heads to enable a trek across the bottom so as to slip away unnoticed on the far shore.

Climbing Mount Hai-Riyo once again, Korra introduced Asami to her onetime ally; a great golden dragon-bird spirit. It allowed the women to mount its back, and for hours they enjoyed the swooping and banking of the majestic being in flight, and also the panoramic views of the Spirit World as seen from high aloft.

If the two had had less to occupy their attention (not least of which: each other) they might have noticed how often the same shrouded figure came near them: as at the spa and in the picnic crowds. But, they did not.

One night before drifting off to sleep, Asami muttered to the Avatar, "You know, I have had worse vacations than this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Korra and Asami had dressed after finishing their now-customary morning swim, and now the heiress was sitting on a smooth boulder and singing softly while Korra combined fire- and airbending to finish drying their hair.

"_Give me a kiss to build a dream on/ and my imagination will thrive upon that kiss./Mmm, sweetheart, I ask no more than this:/ a kiss to build a dream on!/_

_Give me a kiss before you leave me/ and my imagination will feed my hungry heart./ Mmm, leave me one thing before we part:/ a kiss to build a dream on_!/

_When I'm alone with my fancies, I'll be with you/ Weaving romances: making believe they're true!"_

The song went on, expounding on helpless devotion coupled with hopeful yearning. When music and bending had both concluded satisfactorily, and Korra had stepped back to their packs to start on breakfast tea, the brunette said, 'Nice! Was that Dee Zei?""

"No, Lu Wei."

"The guy with the big arm muscles?'

"Yeah."

"Oh, I like him! Wasn't he was the one who—"

In the blink of an eye, Asami was gone. Korra barely saw a blur as a vast dark shape reached out of the surrounding forest and yanked the black-haired woman into the shadowed gloom with half a dozen grasping limbs.

"Asami!' screamed the Avatar in sudden heart-scalding terror. But for Korra, fear did not often equal paralysis: she was charging forward almost instantaneously, sweeping aside barriers of bush and branch with her bending and the sheer adrenaline-fueled strength of her body.

"Korrrrrrrraaaaa!"

It was probably no more than a century or two before she caught up to Asami and her assailant in another small clearing. Korra saw her enemy, and felt a thrill of visceral horror.

Koh, the Face-Stealer.

More massive than the largest sabertoothed moose-lion, the evil spirit's segmented body was thickly serpentine and covered in chitinous plates. Down the length of his body sprouted many hard-shelled and razor-tipped limbs.

Where a head should be on a sanely-arranged creature was instead an eye-shaped opening in the armor; out of which through a fleshy membrane poked a human visage: a young epicene man with long greasy hair and wire-rimmed spectacles.

Korra had grown up on stories of Koh, and instantly recognized him from his description. The ancient spirit was amongst the most malicious known. Although Avatar Aang had faced him and even gained his help in dire straits, Avatar Kuruk had become his lifelong foe after Koh had doomed Ummi, the only woman that feckless man had ever—

"Asami! Let her go, monster!"

The Face-Stealer had reared up onto his hindmost sets of legs, and was clasping the struggling form of Asami Sato in his numerous forelegs nearly ten feet off the ground.

Koh was nearly invulnerable and physically possessed of great strength. But his most fearsome power was the ability to rob a person of their very face, and with it most of their identity. Koh's victims lived on, but as listless and will-less shells of their former selves. However, the spirit could only have his dreadful way when his target showed emotion – any emotion – on his or her face. Korra knew that she could shield herself from this power by assuming a stoic, impassive mask.

But Asami did not know this, and there was no time to tell her. No time, because Koh was already lifting and turning her to face him, and her own beautiful face was contorted in a mixture of fear and anger that made her the spirit's easy prey.

There was _no time_, so Korra did the only thing she could.

A stamped boot popped a fist-sized rock up out of the ground to her chest-level, and an uppercut motion of her strong right arm sent the stone, propelled by earthbending, streaking up and forward at an angle to strike Asami Sato in the head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Avatar saw the impact, and heard the sickening _thud_, and seemingly felt the pain throughout her own body. She and Asami voiced almost identical cries of anguish as the young woman's form sagged and went limp in the cruel grasp of Koh.

But now her face was also slack in unconsciousness, showing nothing at all.

"Avatar. How nice to see you again, for the first time."

Looking up to meet the creature's gaze Korra forced her expression into one of total neutrality, despite the white-hot rage that surged through her. She wanted to crush Koh between mountains, drown him, burn him to ash, and then scatter the ash across the world with cyclonic winds.

Instead, she spoke to him in the flat, affectless tones of complete disinterest.

"Koh. Put her down. Now."

"What, this?' The spirit shook Asami lightly, making her head loll limply. Korra saw a fleck of blood drip out of her hair onto the ground. She ground her teeth, behind her firmly-pressed lips where Koh could not see. "Is this yours, Avatar Korra? You really shouldn't leave your things lying around where anyone can pick them up. Not if they are valuable to you."

"Asami is not a thing. She is a person."

"But personhood implies identity, does it not?" Abruptly, Koh's eye-shaped orifice _blinked,_ and the young man's face was replaced by that of a fat-jowled woman of early middle-age. "I find identity to be a nebulous and frankly questionable concept. Myself excluded, of course."

"She has identity. She is a person."

"Truly? But, if she is a person then she cannot be a thing. And one can only own things. And without ownership, one can assert no claims and exercise no rights. And, if you have no claim and no rights to this one, why should I surrender her to you?" _Blink. _Korra now saw the bearded face of a baboon-beetle.

Her head began to ache with tension and frustration. She knew she wasn't stupid, but logic-puzzles and debate had never been her best thing. Suddenly, Iroh's words came back to her: _Experience has taught me to usually play to my accustomed strengths_, the pai sho master had said.

"Asami is a person, and I am the Avatar. I will fight you to save her."

Koh's beast face laughed like glass being ground with a mortar-and-pestle.

"Ah, now we come to it. She whom reason humbles seeks victory in might. You Avatars are all the same. Hmm. Come to think of it, that is literally true." _Blink. _Now, an infant's tiny face, oddly tattooed on its smooth cheeks.

"Koh, why are you doing this? You aren't really the Avatar's enemy. I know the stories. You punished Kuruk because you thought he was arrogant and selfish. But you helped Aang when he needed it, because it served the interests of the whole world - both worlds. And entire cycles have passed without you appearing at all. Why attack now?"

"How fitting that you mention Kuruk. Your arrogance dwarfs his, and your selfishness beggars imagination."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I _mean_? Korra, you opened the Spirit Portals which had been sealed for_ ten thousand years_ and left them gaping wide on a whim. And, not content, now you have torn _another _hole in reality with this new Portal of yours. Even I, half as old as Time itself, cannot guess how that may affect the balance of the worlds."

Korra remembered Tenzin's praise of only a week before: _Korra, you've transformed the world more in a few years than most Avatars did during their lifetimes. _It had seemed like a good thing when he said it, but... And her own words to Kuvira, earlier: _We're both fierce and determined to succeed… sometimes without thinking things through. _

Was Koh _right_?

The monstrous spirit continued. "You have earned punishment ten times over. Destroying your beloved will be only the beginning, and not the worst of what I will do."

Asami groaned in Koh's grasp, and Korra saw the blood flowing more freely. She was running out of time. Moral introspection could wait.

"I'll say it again. Let Asami go. Or I'll destroy you."

"Fool. I do not fear you, Avatar. I have fought you many times down through the ages. Your fire can scorch my shell, but your little rocks will shatter, and neither wind nor water can disturb me... And even though I cannot take her face, nothing you can do will stop me from rending this girl to rags right in front of you. And _then_ let us see how your mask of indifference holds." _Blink. _A beautiful woman's face: hair, skin, and eyes in all the colors of Korra's own Water Tribe. "You… are….powerless."

And again, Iroh's voice came to her, but more completely. _Experience has taught me to usually play to my accustomed strengths_. _Unless my opponent can counter them, of course."_

Slowly, Korra turned her back to Koh.

"Do you mean to flee, girl? How disappointing."

"I'm not running from you, Koh. I don't believe I ever have. I just don't want you to see me smiling."

"And why are you smiling? Have I driven you mad already?"

"No. It's just comforting for me to know that even for a being as old as you, life can still turn up surprises."

"What—"

Korra whirled to face the Face-Stealer, and performed a short, sharp series of bending moves. Her eyes glowed white and her hair was lifted by intangible wind as the Avatar State transformed her. Her right hand shot up, ending in a palm strike as if aiming to shatter the sky.

**_BZZZWOUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

A throbbing bass-note shivered the air for miles around as an incandescent lance of pure cobalt spirit-energy shot into the heavens. Above Korra's head all the tree branches and foliage in the forest canopy were instantly disintegrated. The very clouds recoiled from the beam, withdrawing in a cleared circle revealing the stars beyond.

The irresistible power of the display was beyond denial: this was utter destruction, cupped in the palm of the Avatar.

After an endless second, the awful light and sound faded.

Korra spoke again; this time with the deeper, blended tones of the Avatar State.

**"Release her, spirit. Or I will END you for all time."**

For moments, nothing happened.

Then, moving with exquisite care, Koh bent and placed Asami gently on the ground. The injured woman lay supine and unmoving. Rising again to his full height, Koh regarded the Avatar.

"Do not believe that you have won. You have only traded one peril for another. I will not face you again… but the apples fallen from my trees will poison you and all that you care for. You will wish I had killed you both right here."

"**Go. Now."**

Without another word, Koh stalked away and vanished into the dark forest.

When the monster had gone, the glow faded from the Avatar's eyes, and the eternal cosmic champion of all worlds was replaced by Korra: the frantic young woman.

"Asami! Asami!"

Rushing forward to kneel by the stricken heiress, the repressed emotions of the past few minutes came flooding out as rivers poured down Korra's face. She cradled Asami in her arms.

"Pleasedon'tbedeadpleasepleasedon'tbedeadplease.! Please, please, don't die! Oh, Asami, I lo—"

With a sudden convulsive movement the black-haired woman sat up in Korra's embrace, groaning.

"Asami!"

"Korra….? What happened?... Did we win?" Her voice sounded horribly weak.

"Yes. Never mind that now, just lay back and rest. I can heal you."

Korra dispensed and bended two spheres of water from her canteen, and then pressed the glowing fluid up against either side of Asami's head. Soon her bleeding had stopped, her breathing returned to normal, and her emerald eyes cleared and regained their focus.

The brunette sagged in relief, limp with reaction.

"Korra?"

Asami was looking at her, most earnestly.

"Yes?"

"This has been lovely… but I think I've had enough of the Spirit World for awhile. Can we go?"

The Avatar smiled. "You rich girls are so demanding."

Whatever Asami's reply might have been, it was stopped by Korra's kiss.

ROLL CREDITS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes:

Welcome to BOOK FIVE: GROWTH. This is my first fic in quite a long while, but I was SO enthralled and elated by ATLOK in general and its epic and groundbreaking finale in particular that I am happily shaking the dust of eons off of my creativity.

With any luck, I will be able to post a new chapter about once a month, so stay tuned.

As regards CHAPTER ONE: FACING THE FUTURE, I hope that most of you will like my rendition of Korraasami. But let it be said that this ship, while important, will NOT be the focus of the season/book as a whole. There will be a lot of it in the first few chapters, but too much sugar is bad for you :) , plus I have a lot of other characters to deal with (you'll see much more of "everybody else" in CHAPTER TWO: MOVING FORWARD), and an actual Avatar-style action/adventure plot to advance, so eventually the Korrasami-ship will recede into the background as a (significant and fun) subplot.

Please review, if you would care to. Please, no flames.

"**A Kiss to Build a Dream On**" is a song composed by Bert Kalmar, Harry Ruby, and Oscar Hammerstein II in 1935. Many singers have offered their versions: the author is partial to Louis Armstrong.

I own no part of Avatar: The Legend Of Korra or associated properties, and presentation of this work is in no way meant as a challenge to any established copyrights. I realize no material or monetary gain whatsoever from the presentation of this work. It's all for the love, folks!


	2. Moving Forward

**Earth… Fire… Air… Water: Only the Avatar can master all four elements, and restore balance to the world.**

"_Republic City is changing! And, as its citizens return to rebuild, the question on everyone's lips: what now? The future looks bright for some and dark for others… but one thing is certain for everyone: nothing can ever be the same!"_

BOOK FIVE

**GROWTH**

CHAPTER TWO

**MOVING FORWARD**

**Republic City, near the Spirit Portal:**

Patrolman Du-Fei, RCPD, was bored out of his gourd. He knew this was a punishment detail: watching the new Spirit Portal. Like it ever _did_ anything but glow and swirl. That was pretty and all, but after a few minutes that kinda lost its novelty. So he just sat here on the rim of the crater with his binoculars, hour after hour: making notes of what he saw.

He wasn't even supposed to _do_ anything unless an obvious crime happened right in front of him. So, he wrote down descriptions of the people and spirits he saw entering and leaving in his patrol logbook. And since he was on the ever-lovin' graveyard shift, and spirits and people _both_ seemed to mostly want to sleep at night instead of 'tripping the light fantastic' between the worlds, he didn't even have much of _that _to do.

The only interesting thing that had happened all night was just twenty minutes or so ago: when that Avatar dame and her richy-rich friend had gone through right before dawn… and hadn't _they_ looked all yummy-chummy together? He couldn't wait to tell a few buddies down at the station about that. Some of them thought that Korra girl hung the moon; wouldn't it set them back on their heels to learn that she was 'that way?'

He wouldn't have to wait long, neither. His shift was almost up and his relief should be here in about a half-hour, and then—

Du-Fei never heard the stealthy footsteps behind him. When the wire garrote dropped over his head and encircled his throat, his surprise was quite intense but very brief indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Air Temple Island:**

The chiming of the mechanical alarm clock awoke Tenzin just after dawn. With discipline born of a lifetime of practice, the Air Nomad rose silently from the low bed he shared with Pema. His wife stirred and lifted her head to look at him. He raised an inquiring brow as he gathered his robes.

"No, dear. I need sleep."

"That's fine. See you at breakfast?

"It's a date."

He smiled and slipped from the room. Pema had done more than her fair share of the work required by the Varrick wedding last evening: he did not begrudge her this break in their routine.

In the washroom; a quick shower and a turn with his father's old blue-handled shaver saw him ready for another day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Republic City, near the Spirit Portal:**

Half a dozen cloaked human-like figures emerged through the Portal and immediately fanned out, facing in different directions to observe all angles of approach. One, seeing movement in the tangle of vines, called out sharply.

"Halt! Identify!"

A human man approached, and bowed. His hands danced in a complicated series of gestures.

"All is secure, and we are unobserved. Still, we must move quickly. More humans might arrive at any time."

Another of the shrouded beings stepped forward, with the bearing of command.

"Thank you for your diligence." To the others: "Spread out. Find disguises as you can. Rendezvous with your partners already in place, and proceed as planned."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Air Temple Island:**

"—the-Air -No-mad-re-lies-on-re-fined-per-fect-wis-dom-with-no-hind-rance-in-the mind;-no hind-rance-there-fore-no-fear. Far-be-yond-up-side-down-views-at- last-heart's- free-dom—"

As usual, Tenzin led the traditional Air Nomad chant in the meditation hall with whatever Airbenders and Acolytes that had elected to attend. Usually several dozen were with him, although more than once he had proceeded all alone. Today there were nearly one hundred, straining the capacity of the hall. His eldest daughter Jinora beat the regular cadence of the chant with a stick and a large hollowed-out gourd_ pokpokpokpok_, lightly striking an ancient and sonorous iron bell _boong_ with a small wooden mallet occasionally to emphasize a particular word or phrase.

When the chanting was done, the group settled down to an hour of seated meditation; all folded cross-legged on cushions and pads. They sat quietly, eyes unfocused, seeking the insights to be found in simply existing with quiet minds and solely in the timeless eternity of the present moment.

Afterwards: a small pre-breakfast snack of tea and a sweet cookie for everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Republic City, Police HQ:**

Mako's watch buzzed on his wrist, waking him. The fancy watch with its alarm feature was more costly than he could easily afford on a cop's salary, but his brother Bolin had given it for a birthday gift two years before.

The firebender's first thought as he surveyed his surroundings was: _Just like old times. _With most of downtown destroyed, Chief Beifong had moved her Police Headquarters to the largest of the intact Precinct-houses; the 12th. It made for a tight fit. And, while Mako had been sleeping comfortably on Air Temple Island (his own apartment building being also rubble) for weeks, this morning Beifong had summoned him to an early pre-shift meeting, so he had caught the night's last ferry after the wedding to sleep at his desk. Or rather: beneath it.

Sliding out from under, Mako stumbled blearily over to the always-full-and-steaming steel tea urn, sinewy arms and shoulders bare in his sleeveless undershirt. He saw one of the 12th's detectives, Yemana, ahead of him filling his own cup.

"Hey, Nick. Good morning." Everyone called middle-aged Yemana 'Nick", because years ago a Triad gangster had thrown him through a glass window. The resulting scars on his cheeks and neck resembled the world's worst shaving-cuts. Cop humor.

"Well, let's not rush to judgment." Nick grunted.

"I hear you. Beifong in yet?

"Just got in. Looked fresh, too. Don't know how she does it. Know she was up late at that big shindig last night, like you. And you even look worse than usual."

"Thanks. I think she caught a little shuteye sitting up during the actual ceremony. You know how sentimental the Chief isn't."

"Yeah. So, how's the busted wing?" Nick pointed with his chin at Mako's cast.

"Almost there. I should be rid of this later today. I heal fast, and I have a waterbender friend."

"Keen. Gotta go. See ya,"

Mako found the locker-room, sponged off his body, combed and gel-ed his hair, shaved, and changed into a fresh suit. Re-crossing the squad-room, he rapped on the Chief's office door. Hearing her bellowed "Come!" he let himself in.

Lin Beifong was talking on the phone, holding the old-fashioned candlestick body of the device with its microphone near her mouth while holding the speakerpiece on its cord to her ear.

"—well, start canvassing the area, there might be witnesses. Don't forget the vagrants, and the spirits too! I'll have a Detective there pronto to take charge; for now just collect statements and try to keep the press away!" The iron-haired woman slammed the phone down with force, disconnecting without goodbyes.

"Trouble, Chief?"

"Yeah. One of our patrol officers was just found strangled near the new Portal. His relief found him: dead but still warm-ish. I'll get someone – Nick, maybe - on it. Nobody gets away with killing a cop in my city. That's nothing to do with you though, yet. Have a seat."

Mako lowered himself into a plain wooden chair. "You wanted to see me?"

"Uh-huh. I've got some good news, and some bad news… and then some more bad news."

'Sounds like the usual mix, except for the good news. Shoot."

"I'll start with the good news: you're off Wu's bodyguard detail, effective immediately."

Mako pumped his fist. "Yes! Don't get me wrong: I kind of like Wu now… but I'd still rather be a cop than a babysitter. But, why?"

"No credible threats, now; so it's a waste of personnel. Besides, Wu requested it."

"Really?" Mako was surprised. The Prince had wanted the firebender with him everywhere – _everywhere_ – to the point that Mako had felt like an attached elbow-leech.

"Really. He likes you too, kid; I think this is his way of saying thanks. He must have known you were chafing. Besides, he has those badger-moles following him around now. They can protect him if anything happens."

"I guess… So: bad news?"

"You're moving on to another VIP bodyguard gig. You'll be minding Lord Zuko, next. Report to him at the Four Elements Hotel later today." Mako groaned, and Beifong snapped "Oh, zip it! This won't be a long one. He's going to be in town for quite a while it seems, but says he's going to arrange his own security once he's settled in."

"Fine… I'm on it. So, more bad news? Let's get it over with."

"Suit yourself. You're being promoted. Congratulations, Detective-Sergeant."

Mako, ex-homeless street kid, sagged in disbelief. "What? Seriously? Why?"

'You're ready. You've been on The Job for close to four years now, and made Detective faster than anyone else in decades. You've shown leadership and initiative… and an occasional speck of common sense. That's good enough to give you your shot. Don't blow it."

"No, Ma'am! You'll get my best, Chief, I promise…. But wait: shouldn't this be _good _news?"

"Wait until you see your new workload; then come back and say that again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Air Temple Island:**

Breakfasts, Pema thought, hadn't used to be so _crowded_.

In addition to herself and Tenzin, now sinking to kneel at the head of the low table; there were also their four children, her brother-in-law Bumi, and their oft-recurrent houseguest Bolin. The dining room was very full, and the table fairly groaned under the weight of enough food to feed them all properly. Still, one familiar face was absent.

"Where's Korra? Is she sleeping in again?" asked Ikki, the youngest daughter at eleven.

"Actually, Korra won't be joining us this morning, or for the next few weeks." Tenzin's voice and manner were as bland as plain white rice, but Pema detected a hint of concealed tension. "She and Asami decided to take a little vacation trip together."

A number of eyes shifted to glance at Bolin. He smiled (Pema tingled briefly: he was such a _handsome_ boy) and simply said "That's great. I hope they have a good time." And then the actor calmly returned his attention to a bowl of miso soup.

"More chow for us!" enthused Bumi. The ex-soldier-turned-airbender had slimmed down and toned up considerably in the past few years – the benefits of exercise and a vegetarian diet – but Pema still suspected that the man had at least one hollow leg.

"But, why just the two of them? Why not take Mako and Bolin? Or _me_?" Meelo had been hopelessly crushing on both Korra and Asami since he was five, and now sounded as much like a jilted lover as a nine-year-old possibly could.

"I'll bet they just really wanted some girls-only time." Ikki opined. "Boys can be _really_ annoying. Sometimes you just want to get away from them!" she concluded, glaring generically at her brothers. Meelo matched her eyeball-for-eyeball; but four-year old Rohan, busily arranging his steamed vegetables into a smiley-face on the table, neither noticed nor cared.

Eagle-eyed mother Pema noticed as Jinora, her eldest child at fourteen, smirked silently down into her rice bowl; no doubt at the antics of her younger siblings.

"Meelo! No airbending at the table!" thundered Tenzin suddenly, and Pema belatedly saw her eldest son about to launch a sticky-bun at his sister, no doubt in reprisal for her slandering of his gender.

She adored her family, really. But Pema suddenly wished that she had been invited to the girls' vacation, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Republic City, the Four Elements Hotel:**

Wu, down deep under a pile of pillows and blankets, woke with reluctance and groaned miserably as a headache sprang mercilessly from ambush. The sparkly-wine had been flowing freely at the reception's open bar last night. Perhaps he had overindulged a bit. He couldn't immediately remember leaving the island.

An answering whimper came from behind him, and the titular Earth King froze. There was someone in his bed, and he had no idea who it might be. _Oh well, it's not the first time…_ he thought philosophically. Still, some of those times had been… unfortunate, or at least embarrassing. So it was with some trepidation that the young man turned over, extricating his head and shoulders from the covers as he rolled his dark, slender body.

Beneath the opulent brocaded bedspread and luxuriant high thread-count sheets, a smallish figure was stirring, and Wu could make out the lush curves of a very female someone. Things were looking up already!

"Uh…. Good morning…"

A head-full of chaotic, tousled, dyed-auburn hair emerged from the covers. Her face, even streaked with the remains of expertly applied makeup, was both very striking and instantly recognizable. Wu had seen her many times… on magazine covers, mover-posters, and on the silvered-screen itself.

"… Ginger." Wu concluded.

"Wu? Uh… Prince Wu? King Wu?... Wooooh, my head…. Uh, my _stomach!" _The mover-starlet abruptly bolted out of bed. Wu barely had time to appreciate her voluptuous form, barely concealed in a peach-colored _negligee_, before she vanished into the bathroom and slammed the door. Unpleasant biologic sounds came to him through the barrier, and he fought to control his own nausea.

Wu, a bit unsteady on his feet, climbed out of bed and wrapped himself in a green silk dressing gown. He made his way to the mini-bar, and fixed two tall tumblers of fizzy-water from a pressurized bottle. When Ginger, white-faced, emerged from the washroom he handed her one. Silently, they drank the contents down. Then, they belched cavernously in unison.

"Excuse me!" they chorused together. "Jinx!'

They laughed, and looked each other over while somehow avoiding eye contact.

Finally, Wu asked "So... is this kinda awkward?"

"Kinda, yeah. But, what the hey? I figure; even if we were too far in the bag to know what we were doing, we still knew what we were doing, right?"

"Uh…. Sure! So, you want breakfast? I can whistle up room-service…?"

"I… I'm not sure that's a good idea... right now my guts are trying to break up with me…"

"Oh, don't be silly! The kitchen here does a great anti-hangover meal: I designed it! It starts with seven-grain Kyoshi-style muffins with pomegranate preserves, washed down with cold lemon-water… then we move on to hot oatmeal and poached turtleduck eggs, with just a hint of cardamon, then…"

An hour later, they were both feeling much less hungry, and rather more human. Wu reflected that he had _much_ worse first dates. Judging by her laughter and lack of running-away-screaming; Ginger felt much the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Republic City, the Marina: **

Oogi the sky-bison groaned slightly as he came in for a light landing on the dock. Tenzin leapt from his mount-companion's open howdah, airbending smoothly down to the wooden planking. He began assisting his passengers to dismount.

Soon, Varrick was sauntering towards the gangway of a large ocean-going yacht, clutching a valise in one hand and a slightly larger duffle-bag in the other. He called over his shoulder "Zhu Li, snap it up! We're going to miss the tide!"

"Coming!" The new tottered down the pier, with a large suitcase in either hand, and a steamer-trunk expertly balanced on her head. Tenzin frowned slightly as he paced her, ready to lend a hand. Despite their whirlwind courtship-and-marriage, the new couple's relationship seemed very much the same as it had been.

Still, he had to admire Zhu Li's lifting capacity. Sometimes she resembled a human ant-tapir that way.

Varrick had paused at the foot of the boarding ramp, leaning on the dock's railing to admire the view. Out on Avatar Aang Memorial Island, the huge verdigrised figure of Tenzin's father appeared almost to glow greenly in the sunlight. It was turning into a fine day.

"Thanks again for the lift, Tenzin. Riding the furry mountain over there really sped things up. Now I can't wait to board Zhu-Li and get this honeymoon started!"

Tenzin felt confused. "I thought the _Zhu Li_ was a gigantic battleship?"

"It is. THIS boat is called _Wavedancer_!"

The airbending master felt his face redden with sudden ire as he understood the entrepreneur's crass and casual vulgarity. He opened his mouth for a sharp rebuke—

_Thump, thump….THUD_.

Both men turned to see Zhu Li swiftly charging them, having shed her burdens. Her teeth were bared ferally and her eyes invisible behind the reflected sun-glare from her spectacles.

Varrick squawked in sudden alarm "Whaaaa-!" as Zhu Li seized him with both hands at shoulder and hip, and with a sudden twist of her own body sent him up and over the rail and into the drink below. There was a tremendous _kersplash!, _followed by the sounds of watery thrashing and spluttering.

"Zhu Li! I'm sorry, baby! I slipped: I didn't mean it! You know I just open my mouth and stuff flies out! Zhu Li! My clothes are dragging me under!"

The new bride, demure once more, turned to Tenzin and bowed. "Thank you again, Master Tenzin, for all that you've done. Goodbye." With that, she collected the dropped luggage and started up the inclined gangplank.

"Zhu Li, do the thing!"

"I've already _done_ it, Varrick. Now stop fooling around and get aboard. We're going to miss the tide!"

As Oogi rose into the air a short time later, Tenzin the experienced husband reflected that this new marriage might just work out after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Republic City, the Four Elements Hotel:**

Mako parked his unmarked police-sato in the hotel lot and proceeded briskly around to the entrance. About to enter the spinning-door, he checked as he saw a familiar figure at the curb. It was Wu, apparently bundling a lady-friend into a waiting taxi. The firebender waited until the yellow sato was away, and then approached.

"Hey, Wu. How are you feeling? You were keeping the barman hopping last night."

"Mako! I feel great, actually. You know me: I might go down, but I bounce right back up again."

"True enough. So, was that _Ginger_?"

"Yeah. Sweet gal. We just had the most amazing breakfast!"

"That was fast…. no offense. You two are..?"

"Is this a police investigation, now? I don't kiss and tell."

"So, there _was_ kissing, then."

Wu laughed. "Honestly, I'm not really sure. So, what brings you here? I got you sprung from minding me, I thought."

"You did, yes. Thanks!" Mako glanced around. "Where are your badger- moles?"

"Oh, they're around." The royal tapped the curb suggestively with one exquisite wingtip shoe. "They are kinda conspicuous, so I asked them to keep a low profile, Very low."

"Nifty. Anyway, I'm actually here to look after Lord Zuko, now."

"Oh, Mako… You did such a good job for me; I hope that hasn't doomed you to life as a bodyguard!"

"Naw. It'll be just a few days. Then Beifong already has my new assignment lined up." To Wu's inquiring expression, he continued. "I'm not sure: some new taskforce. She's playing it close to the vest. But I'll be_ leading_ it: I got promoted!"

"That's great! We should celebrate… you wanna meet up for drinks later tonight? I'm having a business dinner at the Marmoset-Stork Club, but that should wrap up by nine. You in? My treat!"

"Sure, thanks. Business dinner? World-leader stuff?" Mako, the detective, was always hungry for information to file away in his brain. Wu made a face.

"No, that mess is all this afternoon. Tonight, I'm meeting with some new band members."

"Band? You mean you were _serious_ about that whole 'singing career' thing?"

'Sure! It'll have to be part-time until I get the whole 'king-thing' behind me, but I can't wait to get started. And Ginger says she can _sing_, too!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After parting from Wu, Mako proceeded into the lobby and inquired at the front desk, flashing his new, more ornate gold badge. A brief elevator ride and walk down a plush-carpeted hallway brought him to the Lord Zuko's door, where he rapped thrice with the newly-freed knuckles of his left hand.

The white-haired ex-Firelord let him in. "Ah, nice to see you again, Detective Mako. Please, come in and sit."

"Thank you, sir. Actually, it's Detective-Sergeant."

"Apologies, Detective-Sergeant. No offense intended."

"None taken, sir. Actually, the rank is so new it's still a thrill to say it, and to hear it back again. So, thank you for that. But if we're going to spending much time together, you can just call me Mako."

"Good. In public it'll have to be 'Lord Zuko' or 'sir,' but Zuko is fine in private." Mako nodded in acknowledgment, and Zuko went on.

"I was about to get dressed up for President Raiko's event later. Look around the suite if you want to get familiar. There's a smaller bedroom going unused if you mean to stay here during your detail."

"If you don't mind." Mako paused, remembering some of what he had learned about the habits of royalty from guarding Wu. He added as delicately as he could manage "Of course, if you ever require… privacy… for a while, I can take up a post out in the hall. Far off, down the hall."

Zuko raised a snowy brow. "Thank you. At my age, I'll take the implied compliment with gratitude. But while I've been a widower for many years, my interest in that kind of… privacy… has waned."

"…I'll take that look around now, Zuko."

"Why don't you? I'll be ready in ten minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko was getting annoyed. Raiko's press conference was scheduled to begin fifteen minutes ago, and the man hadn't even shown up yet. His own presence wasn't strictly necessary anyway; he had been invited here with several other dignitaries simply to add implied weight to whatever the Republic's President meant to say.

On the Fire-nobleman's right sat Tenzin with fists loosely together at his waist: no doubt contemplating the Void, or something. On his left was that insufferable Wu character, incessantly tapping some syncopated rhythm on the platform with his feet and _singing_ tunelessly under his breath. And, worse, it was some of that new music they were putting out now; which was basically just noise. Whatever happened to the good, old songs like "Long, Long Way To Ba Sing Se?"

Zuko caught himself up short. _When did I become a curmudgeon? An old man?_ The question was rhetorical: he knew. Mai had been ashes for more than a decade, and all his sense of whimsy and fun seemed to have burnt up with her on the pyre. Life had once been a fair balance of duty _and _beauty… now, only the duty remained.

To distract himself from morbid musings, Zuko studied the others on the platforms: local business and civic leaders all. He recognized Lau Gan-Lan, the owner and CEO of Cabbage Corp.: the rascal had tried to get the Fire Navy's contract to build small patrol-craft once, years ago. He wasn't surprised to see that Varrick Global Industries was represented by a stranger: the newlyweds were presumably already away on honeymoon… but he _was _curious to see that Future Industries' young leader was absent as well, her company represented by some middle-aged Water-Tribesman in a conservatively cut suit. What could have kept Miss Sato away? And also—

"Where's Korra at?" the firebender asked Tenzin, jolting him from meditation. "I would have thought the Avatar would be here."

"Korra is taking advantage of this lull in activity for a little vacation trip… right now, I'd have to say she had the right idea. I'd rather be somewhere else too."

"You said it. Raiko better not have overslept." The ex-monarch pointed with his chin to the Future Industries executive. "The President and Korra aren't the only one's who are elsewhere. I was actually looking forward to seeing the very-decorative Miss Sato as well. Are _we_ the only ones dumb enough to have actually shown up for this?"

Tenzin coughed once into his fist. Zuko had known the airbender since he was an infant: he listened carefully to what was said next.

"Actually, Korra and Asami are traveling _together_." Zuko considered this.

"Ah. Where have they gone?"

"They didn't say, exactly. But I… overheard them, talking about the Spirit World."

"Really!?" said Zuko, his eyebrows shooting up. "That's where _I'm_ headed, after this."

"Why would you-?" asked Tenzin, who then checked himself before continuing. "Oh. Your uncle."

"Exactly. Korra met him at least twice in the Spirit World. I have to try. I kept meaning to visit using the polar Portals, but could never break off that much time. I swear, I'm busier in 'retirement' than when I was Firelord!"

"Well, now—wait: here's Raiko!'

"He doesn't look happy."

Indeed the President looked pale and troubled as he mounted the platform to stand before the microphone. He waited until the press and onlookers quieted, then began to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman of the press, citizens of the Republic, and honored visitors… my apologies for my tardiness: it was not my intention to keep you waiting. I regret to say that I was delayed by a personal emergency. A short time ago my wife, Buttercup, collapsed at our home and had to be rushed to the hospital." As the crowd began to murmur, he held up a hand for silence, and continued. "She is receiving the very best of care from our family doctor, who says her vital signs are stable. He is optimistic that she will regain consciousness soon and can begin her recovery." He bowed his head briefly, then continued.

"That is all I have to say about that matter right now, because frankly I don't know any more. So, please direct any questions on that score to my staff or myself at a later time. For now, I would like to return to the original purpose of our gathering today. "

"Today, I would like to announce the basics of my administration's plan to repair and restore our fair city after the devastation of Kuvira's ruthless and destructive rampage. The core of our metropolis lies shattered, our financial and business districts in ruins, and our civic centers of government destroyed. Moreover, our plans for rebirth and renewal must now take into account the advent of the new Spirit Portal, which Avatar Korra – sadly, not with us today – tells me shall be a permanent part of the city's future."

Zuko whispered from the side of his mouth to Tenzin. "He wanted her to close the Portal, didn't he?" The airbender nodded.

"She told him no. They probably heard him yelling in the Spirit World."

The President went on. "So, moving forward, all our resources shall be bent towards the expansion of our city outwards. We shall not attempt to restore downtown to what it was…."

Reporters began to shout questions, most of which were variations on "Is downtown to be abandoned, then?" Raiko shushed them, and continued.

'Downtown is _not _ to be abandoned, but transformed over time. Much in the same way that our borders with other nations must be monitored and controlled; so to with this new point-of-contact with the Spirit World. Avatar Korra has told me of her personal conviction that the Republic and the denizens of both worlds can only benefit from this new state of affairs, but prudent caution leads me to believe that we must act to make sure that this is so. To that end, I have authorized the United Forces to begin building a military base around the portal; to monitor and regulate the traffic in both directions, and to be ready to contain and neutralize any possible threats to the safety and security of either world."

Again, the President waved down questions. "Details to follow, as they are worked out: I am here today only to paint with a broad brush. So, to continue: the city is to expand outward, with some formerly residential and small-business neighborhoods to be converted to major financial and government centers. Meanwhile, those displaced by these obviously necessary measures will be relocated to new homes and shops in developments already being prepared by the finest architects and urban planners available." He indicated the business leaders seated behind him on the platform. "These fine ladies and gentlemen represent the best and brightest minds and hardest-working hands the Republic – no, the world! – has to offer. Future Industries will take the lead in planning and executing the new communities: from grand design to the details of infrastructure. Varrick Global has agreed to spearhead both the expansion and decentralization of our power-grid, so that all our reconstruction efforts have the energy they need to keep the wheels of progress turning. And Cabbage Corp. has taken on the task of extending and modernizing our public transit system, with a new network of sa-… er, _motor_-buses, light-rail trains, and ferries that will make certain that we can all be where we need to be to assist in our city's renewal….."

The speech went on for some time, but that was the gist of it. Zuko stifled a yawn as Raiko adroitly fielded the interrogation of the press. "Well, at least that's over."

Tenzin nodded. "That was a bit tedious, I agree... But, overall, I believe that the President's direction is the right one."

The ex-Firelord grunted noncommittally. "I guess we'll see, won't we? Now, excuse me. I have to return to the hotel and get ready for my trip, before Raiko strings barbed-wire in my path."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenzin approached Raiko as the man prepared to descend form the platform.

"Mr. President, I am sorry to hear about your wife's troubles. What happened? And, can I be of any help?"

"Thank you, Tenzin. It's all up to the doctors now, I suppose. It was all very sudden. She seemed fine this morning, when we woke and at breakfast. Then she was out back of our house – " Tenzin understood him to mean the Raikos' personal home, not the now-demolished President's Mansion. "—tending her garden while I got dressed and rehearsed my speech. Then I heard her _scream_—"the husband swallowed, and gathered his composure to carry on. "—like she was afraid. She must have felt whatever it was coming on, or maybe… there was pain. I rushed out to find her, along with our guards. She was lying on the ground, unconscious." Raiko dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief. "I'll be heading back to the hospital right now."

Disquieted for no logical reason, Tenzin let the poor man go to be with his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Republic City, the Four Elements Hotel:**

Mako preceded Zuko into the suite, and then signaled the other firebender to enter. He sank into a chair and watched as Zuko began to select clothes and other articles and place them neatly into an overnight-case.

"Mako, I didn't mention it earlier but I'm about to make your life easier for a little while. I'm going on a little excursion, and I won't need you for the rest of today and most of tomorrow."

"What? Where are you going?"

"Through the Portal, to the Spirit World."

"That's—have you ever been to the Spirit World?" Zuko shook his head, still packing.

"Well, I have." At Zuko's raised eyebrow, he went on. "During the Water Tribes' civil war, and the Unalaq/Vaatu crisis. It's always unpredictable there, and it can be very dangerous. I should go with you."

"Thank you, Detective-Sergeant. But your protection is neither wanted nor needed… nor permitted, in fact. I will go alone."

"Sir, I insist."

"Insist all you like." Zuko sounded bored now, and resumed packing.

"I'm sorry, I can't allow you—"

"Allow?" The old man's head swung around to fix Mako with an angry stare. "Boy, it has been quite some while since anyone has _allowed _me to do anything. The only person on Earth who has that authority is the Firelord. And my daughter generally knows better. I do as I please."

"But—"

"But nothing! If other arguments don't persuade you, then consider this: you are a Republic City policeman. The minute I step through the Portal, I leave Republic City behind. You have no jurisdiction in the Spirit World. Go away."

Mako lost his temper. "Oh, this is just stupid! You—"

"Stupid?!" Zuko stepped up to the cop, his own face twisting with anger. "How _dare_ you? That is an insult I can barely tolerate because of your youth and obvious lack of refinement. Now; apologize, and leave at once. Or... I assume you know what an Agni Kai is?"

Mako stepped back, blanching in shock. The Agni Kai – the firebenders' duel – was an archaic custom of the Fire Nation's 'upper crust': a method of settling disputes through personal combat that only ended with one participant burned… or dead. Zuko was a famous Agni Kai duelist, having gained his distinctive facial scarring as a young teen dueling with this own father: Firelord Ozai. Just a few years later he had interrupted his own sister's coronation as the new Firelord with an Agni Kai challenge that had left the girl bereft of her sanity, and Zuko on the throne. And while those were his most significant duels, they were far from the only ones, or the latest.

Zuko captured Mako's gaze with his own. The resulting stare-down was brief.

"Lord Zuko: I apologize for my behavior, and for my rudeness. You are right: I have no rank outside Republic City."

Zuko smiled thinly at this small victory, but the smile vanished as Mako continued.

"But_, inside_ Republic City my assignment to protect you supercedes all other concerns: _including_ your own wishes. I will accompany you to the Portal, and ensure your safe arrival there. That is my duty, sir. If that brings us to a duel, then so be it."

Two pairs of amber eyes met again, and this time it was Zuko that gave way.

"That is acceptable, Detective-Sergeant. Your sense of … honor; it does you credit."

"Thank you, sir."

"Well, I'm ready to go. Lead on, Mako."

'Yes, sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Republic City, near the Spirit Portal:**

Mako clambered over the lip of the vine-lined crater to level ground again. Escorting Zuko to the Portal had proved uneventful, although the silence between the two men had been tense and watchful_. He comes off as so calm and dignified_, Mako thought, _but at heart he's kind of just an angry jerk._

But at least they appeared to have reached an understanding of sorts. The old man had agreed to cross back over at sunset of the next day, so that Mako could meet him and resume his duties.

Heading back his parked Satomobile, the policeman was surprised to see his brother leaning propped against the passenger door.

"Bolin? What are you doing here?"

"They told me where to find you down at the station. I thought we could get some lunch: my treat."

"Really? I guess being promoted means I won't have to pay for food or drinks for a while."

"You got promoted?! Neat!"

"They didn't say? Yeah, I'm 'Detective-Sergeant Mako' now! With the pay-bump, I think I can start apartment hunting, too."

"That is so cool: you deserve it. Now, start driving. How about that teriyaki place on 15th? It's still open, and you like it, right?"

"One of my faves. Let's hit it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ordered their food, and started in on the tea and buns while they waited. Mako fixed Bolin with a stare.

"OK. Spill it."

"What?"

"Thanks for lunch… but something's on your mind. What?"

"I… dang! Is it because you're a detective, or my brother?"

"I'm both. Stop stalling."

Bolin looked down, and then met Mako's eyes quite directly.

"Korra and Asami are gone. They left last night. They left together, on a vacation. Together."

"What?" Mako's voice held annoyance. "At a time like this? The city is just starting to pull itself together, not to mention the whole Earth Kingdom! There's so much work to do, now is no time to just—"

"Mako. Stop talking." Bolin's manner was firm, but his expression was… sad? Sympathetic?

"You aren't really hearing me. Korra and Asami left_. Together_."

"I heard you! Like I said; it really seems kind of self-indulgent for both of them to just—" And then Mako stopped, as Bolin's true meaning sank in. His brother was right: he hadn't really been listening.

The firebender sat back, his face blank with shock as months of denial and self-deception were suddenly swept away in an instant.

"So… you saw them?"

Bolin answered back, his voice soft.

"Saw them leave? No. Tenzin told me. But… I've _been_ seeing them for a while. So have you."

Mako nodded, not trusting himself to speak again right away. He had been seeing all right, and hearing, and noticing with all the faculties available to him: as a detective and as a man who had been both friend and lover to each woman.

He had perceived the strange tension between them from that moment they all reunited at the restaurant, right before Wu's kidnapping. They hadn't been hostile… far from it. (Except for Asami's one flash of temper over her father, of course... and even that had been_ interesting_) It had been more like… careful; almost wary, but not avoidant. And then there was that business with Korra writing to Asami during her three years away… when no one else had received even a single word.

And in the weeks that followed he had seem the looks: the sidelong glances and the direct gazes. And he had seen the touches: the embraces, the brushing of hands, and the squeezing of shoulders.

And after the battle, when Korra had returned through the Portal with Kuvira, after all of them had feared the worst for the Avatar… he had seen Asami's face.

Mako the cop had seen prisoners hear that they were being paroled, or pardoned. Once, he had even seen a man learn that his sentence-of-execution was being reversed.

Asami had looked just like that.

Mako had seen it all. He had known. But he had hidden the knowledge from himself.

Until now.

Bolin was watching him carefully.

"You OK, bro?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

The sat in silence for a while as their teriyaki cooled.

'Mako, whatever I can do: you've got it. You need a hug; you _know_ I'm your man. You want to find a quiet place and bend until we collapse; let it all out that way: I'm down with that. I'll even go with you if you want to head out after them—"

"No!" Mako said sharply. "That's no good. That train – those _trains_ –left the station a long time ago. It's no use chasing them. We're all just friends now."

"OK. …So… why are you mad, then?"

And then the truth just rushed out. "Because I always hoped I'd get another chance! _Argh_!" The firebender pounded his fist on the table in anger and frustration. A sudden hush fell over the dining room as the other lunch patrons glanced over at their table. Mostly hurriedly averted their eyes again as the young man glared belligerently around. Bolin cleared his throat.

"Why don't we get out of here? I don't think we'll be eating any more..." The ex-moverstar paid the check, and the brothers left. They ended up simply sitting in Mako's Sato.

"I know it's stupid." Mako said, gripping the wheel. "There would be no way either of them would take me back after the way I treated them. But, I couldn't help but dream it."

'Which one?"

'What?"

"Which one did you want to get back with?" Bolin's voice was tinged with honest curiosity. 'Korra? Or Asami?"

'Wha-? Either!" sputtered the detective. He buried his face in his hands. "Both."

Bolin laughed at him. Mako's head shot up in incredulous anger as his brother continued.

"Man! You wanted a threesome with the genius millionaire supermodel _and _the also-quite-attractive Avatar? Bro, you have got an ego the size of Kuvira's Colossus, you know that?"

"It's not like that! None of those other things matter to me. To me, they're just Korra and Asami! I know you think like that, too."

Bolin sobered. 'Yeah. I do. Asami's always been a good friend to me. And remember: I was sweet on Korra once, too."

"Yeah… How'd you get over it?"

Bolin shrugged. "Well, looking back on it: it was really just a crush. It felt completely different than what I've got for Opal, now. Besides, I've always been pretty good about letting stuff go. Not like some people I could name; who hang onto every emotion they've ever had with a death-grip, good or bad."

"I can't help it!" Mako looked up as Bolin put a hand on his shoulder, and the earthbender was shocked to see tears in his oh-so-stoic brother's eyes.

"Mako? You've got to get past this; put it behind you. Or you'll never find happiness with anyone else… or even by yourself." Mako was silent for a few moments.

"Whatever. I'll be OK. Where can I drop you?" Bolin sighed in exasperation as his brother closed himself off again. He knew better than to push… right away.

"By the ferries. Oh, I'm sorry to say this right now, but I'm going to be gone for a week or so, too. I'm going back to Zaofu with Opal and her family; we'll hang there for a while."

"Keen. Have a great time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Republic City, Triple-Threat Triad Headquarters:**

Tai-ni and Raino – bodyguards, enforcers, and all around brutish muscle – preceded their boss into the atrium of the basement-level of the six-story downtown office building. The irony of the fact that a den of crooks had miraculously escaped destruction in Kuvira's attack had escaped no one who lived or worked there.

"Take a seat, boys. This'll take a few ticks." Viper, the boss-of-all-bosses in the Triple-Threat-Triad crime syndicate, master of all illegal business in over one-quarter of Republic City, breezed into the entry-way. His accountant, Meini, looked up from his desk through the opened door to the back office.

"Mister Viper, sir! Thanks for coming… this should only take a few minutes."

"I'm payin' you to cook those books, Meini. Wassa matter? Somethin' boil over?" Viper laughed at his own joke, and the bodyguards reflexively joined in. After a brief pause, Meini chuckled weakly as well. Viper joined the mousy book-keeper in the back room, closing the door behind him.

Silence reigned for several minutes, and then a hoarse cry of apparent alarm sounded from the rear chamber, followed by high-pitched calls from Meini. "Help! Oh, help! Help!"

The bodyguards rushed to the closed door, and found it locked. They exchanged looks, and put their well-developed shoulders to the barrier. The door burst inwards, revealing Meini kneeling by the supine figure of Viper, apparently unconscious.

"Get a doc! The boss just keeled over… he needs help!"

Phone calls were made, favors cashed in…. several hours later Viper was awake and apparently just fine again. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as business proceeded as usual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A White Lotus prison, near Republic City: **

As always, Zaheer took a few moments with his eyes closed; readjusting to his physical surroundings after returning to his body from projecting into the Spirit World. His cell deep in the lowest level of the mountain fortress was always chill and damp, unlike the warm spring-like conditions he had just left behind. He had been standing on soft grass, and now he was sitting lotus on hard metal. He had been by a waterfall, enjoying its thunderous music, but of course his prison was utterly silent….

Wait, not _utterly_ silent: he heard soft, regular breathing. He wasn't alone. Slowly, he opened his eyes to mere slits.

The anarchist saw a familiar figure also sitting lotus mere feet from him on the iron plate he was chained to. The red cloak was familiar enough, as were the blue arrow tattoos visible on the middle-aged man's shaved head and ritually-positioned hands, but the meditating airbender wore a strange form-fitting jumpsuit of a style Zaheer had never seen before.

"Master Tenzin?" said Zaheer, and his guest's half-closed eyes suddenly refocused.

"Zaheer. I hope you don't mind this intrusion?" the Nomad replied in tones of mild politeness.

"Not at all. Company is always welcome, although rarely present. Forgive my shortcomings as a host: I have nothing to offer you for hospitality." Zaheer gestured around at his spacious but bare place of confinement.

"But at least I can rise to greet you." The criminal remained seated cross-legged, but ascended to hover a few feet in the air. The chains attached to his wrist- and ankle-irons clinked unmusically as he shifted. He smiled faintly as the airbender looked up at him, imperfectly concealing his own frown.

"Thank you." said the airbending master. "You offer me all the courtesy I have come to expect from you."

"Indeed. What may I do for you, Master Tenzin?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Why else come to see me? The last time we met I nearly killed you, your family, your friends, and the Avatar. I can't imagine anyone else who has less motivation for a friendly visit."

"That's where you are wrong. Actually, I've come to you with an offer. Two offers, really. First, let me offer you my thanks for helping Korra to overcome her inability to project into the Spirit World a while ago. Not only did that help restore the Avatar to her full potential, but it led directly to the rescue of several people; amongst them my eldest daughter."

Zaheer smiled thinly. "You're welcome. As little as you may believe it, I have never wanted innocent people to suffer unnecessarily. Mustache-twirling villains are for the theatre and movers, not reality."

"Actually, I do believe it. Everyone is a mixture of traits light and dark, and I take you to be a complex man who could easily have taken many other paths in life. Which leads me to my second offer."

"And what would that be?

"Your freedom."

Zaheer's eyes widened in shock. "You mean to let me _go_?"

"From this prison? No. I have no say in that. I wouldn't be surprised if you never leave this room alive."

"Then what are you playing at?" the Red Lotus leader spat. He unfolded his legs to stand as he sank onto the iron.

"I mean to offer my help in achieving true freedom. Here—"Tenzin said, touching his temple. "—and also here." The older man laid his palm over his heart.

"You? Teach _me_ Air Nomad philosophy?" Zaheer sneered. "I've been studying that since I was a boy. I've probably read at least as many of the ancient texts as you have – perhaps more, since I never had to practice airbending in those days, like you did."

"I respect your scholarship. I know you come by it honestly; both of your parents were university professors before—"

"Before their writings on history and political-science angered the authorities! Before the Dai-Li arranged their 'little accident!' I know my own family history, monk!" The younger airbender's face was darkening with anger. His fists bunched.

"I merely meant to acknowledge your learning. But there are special teachings not found in any scrolls, but only passed from teacher to pupil in a direct transmission. It takes more to be a gardener than to read books on horticulture. You have to get out in the dirt and dig… and it helps if you can learn with someone who's had soil under their nails for decades."

"And that would be _you_? I respect you as an airbender, Tenzin. When we fought, you would have beaten me if… the others hadn't intervened. Although I should mention that it was a close match, despite the fact that I had only a month or so of self-teaching under my belt."

"You _are _very gifted."

"Don't patronize me!' Zaheer snarled. He went on in tones of total arrogance. "I am _brilliant_! Not only am I nearly your equal in airbending without training, but I also manifested Guru Laghima's power of flight: something you never even dreamed of! And I can project into the Spirit World, which is utterly beyond you and will be if you live to be one-hundred!" The prisoner stepped closer to Tenzin until the two men were almost nose to nose. "You have _nothing_ to teach me!"

"No? Then teach _me_, o-wise-one!" Suddenly Tenzin's face and tone were intense, almost predatory. 'Tell me! Two hands struck together make a clapping sound: what is the sound of _one _hand clapping?"

Zaheer opened his mouth to roar his anger at this sudden intrusion of nonsense. Then, he stopped. He felt his muscles slacken throughout his body as a silent explosion of lightless fire erupted in his mind, and in his heart. He found himself on his knees, slack-jawed. He gazed up at Tenzin and without volition, he heard himself speak.

"A death-rattle… and a newborn's cry."

Tenzin nodded fiercely. "There is no one right answer. But, even so, you are_ right_!"

Zaheer knew something new. He didn't quite know what it was… he couldn't express it in words or mental-pictures or even raw concepts… but still, there was this new knowing taking root in his mind.

"What…what did you _do_ to me?"

"Nothing at all. All I did was point my finger up to the sky. You are the one who _looked._"

Zaheer just stared with a dazed expression. The Air Nomad went on.

"The sensation you are feeling is called _kensho_: a sudden-but-brief awakening, a mere glimpse of a true reality beyond the layers of self-deception we wrap ourselves in from the time we are small. My question to you is called a _koan_: a riddle or story meant to knock you out of your ego-identity and your ingrained habits of rational thought: to see beyond."

"Am I enlightened now?" Zaheer sounded like a child asking to stay up late.

"No, of course not. Neither am I. The road to enlightenment has no end: there is no destination, and you never 'arrive.' But, you've taken a step onto that Way now… do you want to continue?"

Zaheer bowed low and pressed his forehead to the cold iron that held him down.

'Yes! Yes… Master!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**On a high-speed maglev train, somewhere in the former Earth Kingdom: **

Bolin was miserable.

He had been expecting a nice, private, high-flying ride with Opal on her sky-bison; Juicy. And since Juicy could mostly pilot himself once pointed in the right direction, that meant that he and Opal could have some alone time together, which had been in short supply recently. They could kiss, and play pai sho (they were almost an even match), and kiss, and tell jokes, and kiss, and he could recite his poetry, and kiss, and rub each other's sore necks, and kiss…

Instead, he was on a train: watching the landscape go by at near ground level.

Seated between Chief Beifong and Baatar (Sr).

It was all Huan's fault. The poser-moody, pretentiously-artsy, oh-so-sensitive little _creep _had started complaining about never getting to go up on the bison; and about how _inspiring_ it would be to see the world 'from on high', etc., etc. Before long the twins were clamoring for it, too; and Suyin the matriarch had decreed that she and all her sons would be riding with Opal all the way back to Zaofu. Leaving no room for Bolin. The fact that Opal had looked as disappointed as he felt was cold comfort indeed.

Beifong was paging though some files she had brought with her, frowning. The lavabender thought she might like a break from whatever was distressing her, so—

"So, Chief, what do you think—"

"Zip it. I've got a dead cop back home, and the investigators have no leads so far. I shouldn't even be going on this trip, but I promised Su at least a three-day weekend. As it is, I am going to be phoning back every chance I get for the latest news. And I'm going through Du-Fei's record looking for any inspirations. So: don't bug me. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

Beifong buried her nose in the file again. Bolin, with dread, turned to Baatar, who also had his nose in a book.

"So what are you reading, sir?"

Baatar turned on the younger man with a wide smile.

"This is the most fascinating work on Fire/Earth fusion architecture I've ever seen! Since I've been asked to design the new City Hall, I thought I would brush up on the subject. Of course, I have my own ideas on how to bring traditional Air and Water design elements – updated for modern times, of course – into the mix…"

So, Bolin politely listened to the excited man's ideas.

For the next four hours.

Huan was _so_ a dead man when Bolin caught up with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Air Temple Island:**

Tenzin knew something was amiss the moment he alighted from Oogi. His children rushed to greet him as an acolyte led the sky-bison way to be fed, groomed, and bedded down.

At first he thought it was because Jinora was missing from the kid-mob. But then he recalled; his eldest would have left that afternoon for a prolonged mission in an economically troubled part of the Fire Nation, helping to mediate a labor dispute between coal-miners and mine-owners.

The fact that her boyfriend Kai had requested to stay on the Island as much as possible—to help with the rebuilding, he said—was _totally_ incidental to Tenzin's decision to dispatch Jinora far, far away.

His children gathered and clung to him. "What's the matter?" asked the airbender and father.

Rohan promptly burst into tears. 'Mommeeeee!" he wailed.

"Mom fainted. She just passed right out." Meelo put in, trying to appear tough and hard; and failing utterly.

Ikki jumped in hastily. "But she's OK now! She woke up after a while, and now she's fine! She's resting in your room. She's fine!" Her misery was palpable.

"Thank you for telling me right away, kids. I'll go see her now. I'm sure everything will be alright: your mother has just been overworking herself recently."

He sent them off to their various proper directions; lessons and work. Then he made a direct line for his and Pema's quarters. Certainly, if his step was quicker than usual no one could fault him for _that_, could they?

He opened and closed the sliding screen into the bedchamber, and saw his wife struggling to rise and greet him.

"Easy, easy! Lie back, now." he ordered. "I hear you've had a rough day."

Pema smiled at him, and his heart melted just a bit as always. "Oh, it was alright right up to a point. I just skipped lunch because I was busy… and then I was in the storehouse reorganizing the food supplies – the delivery was this afternoon – and I felt a little woozy, is all. No big deal."

"The kids said you passed out. Is that true?"

"Well… technically, yes."

"Technically? For how long?"

His wife avoided his gaze. Her voice was apologetic. "Three… hours."

"THREE _HOURS_?!" Tenzin was aghast. 'That is serious! We have to get you to a doctor, first thing tomorrow. Sooner, if you start feeling _any_ symptoms again, do you hear me?"

"OK, dear. I'm sorry to worry you, or be a bother."

"You are _not_ a bother. This whole place would fall apart without you…_ I_ would fall apart without you." He leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I think that might be part of the problem: you work too hard, take too much on yourself... and I let you. I'm sorry."

"I want to help."

"And you _do_ help; too much. That changes; starting now. To begin with: whatever the doctor says you are relieved of all duties for the next week. You are on vacation: no work."

"But, I—"

"But nothing! I am the Abbot of this Temple, and what I say goes. Undertood?"

"Understood… I love you, Tenzin."

"We love each other. Now, rest."

"Rest with me?"

"Well, I don't mind if I do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Zaofu, the Beifong residence:**

"Son? Can you hear me? Are you awake?"

His father's voice carried plainly past the closed door, and Bataar Jr. rolled over on the bed to put his back to the sound. The small effort seemed exhausting. He had barely moved for weeks, and could feel his muscles shriveling and his body wasting away. But he couldn't manage to feel any sense of concern for himself, or anything.

"Junior? We're all sitting down to dinner in about 30 minutes. We'd all like to see you there. We've just returned from Republic City, and we can tell you all about the wed—er, about all that's going on there."

Baatar Jr. was silent, as was his habit these days. He waited for his father to give up and go away, as he and the others always did eventually. He had no idea why they kept coming back to try again; his life was over and done. The woman he loved had used him, betrayed him, and tried to kill him… no, not even tried to kill _him: _that would have accorded him some dignity, some _significance_. No, instead she had just employed him as a convenient aiming point for her attempt to destroy her enemies: the Avatar and her allies.

She had failed, of course. But he had rather she hadn't, because now his mind was awash in a sea of poisoned memories. Every touch, every word, every kiss and embrace and endearment he had ever received from her and hugged close to his heart was now a source of agony.

And his family hated him. Certainly they – some of them - went through the motions of forgiveness and reconciliation, but he could hear the loathing underlying the words they mouthed; purely for form's sake. They wanted him gone; to a prison cell or even his grave.

And they might just get their wish. He knew the authorities in the Republic were preparing charges against him for war-crimes and crimes-against-humanity for his work on the Spirit Cannon. He had no doubt that when a functioning government was restored to the former Earth Kingdom (Kuvira's 'Empire', he thought bleakly) that they would do the same.

"Son?"

Nothing.

"I'll have a tray brought to you later. But, consider changing your mind? We miss you."

Silence. Then Junior heard his father withdraw down the hall with a heavy tread.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Republic City, the Marmoset-Stork Club:**

The doorman unhooked and moved aside what was rumored to be a solid gold barrier-chain, allowing Mako to pass. The line of other patrons waiting to get in grumbled a bit behind them, but apparently none of _them _were on the special "red list" the gatekeeper had consulted when the cop had arrived. Knowing Wu certainly did have its advantages, sometimes.

Inside, the main room was filled nearly to capacity with elegant women and suave men all chasing their various pleasures: dining, dancing, drinking, and deal-making amid the simple-yet-opulent black and white décor.

He spotted Wu at a back table with about a dozen others; apparently his 'business dinner' was still going on. Wu noticed him as well, and gestured him over to the main barroom just off the main floor. The erstwhile-King caught the barman's eye and made a complicated gesture: the man nodded with a smile.

The detective climbed onto a padded stool and ordered a double _shochu_. The distilled rice-liquor was much stronger than the _sake_ he generally indulged in, but he was still in a mood. Korra and Asami, Asami and Korra… The words and images they inspired whirled around and around like a saw-blade in his heart.

When he moved to pay for his drink the middle-aged barman waved his yuans away.

"You're on Prince Wu's tab tonight, son. Now's your chance to try and drink us dry."

"Don't tempt me, Dad."

The bartender laughed and moved on down to serve another patron. Mako spun his stool around so he faced back into the main room, sipped his shochu, and watched. He recognized several of the people at Wu's table as the band from the wedding last night. Most especially he noticed Lu and Gang, the former police detectives who had tormented him when he was a rookie. But he saw his former pro-bending team-mate Hasook, and the entire Wolf-Bats team as well. Such a small world, sometimes…

It wasn't long before the dinner broke up and everyone went their separate ways. Wu rolled up to join Mako, with Ginger in tow.

"Hey! It's Deputy Police-Commander Mako: it's an honor to meet you!"

Mako forced a smile. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. For now, it's just Detective-Sergeant… and that's more than I was hoping for, so soon."

"Well, you deserve it: you super-cop, you!" Wu punched his arm playfully, and turned to indicate his redhead companion. 'Mako, Ginger: you two know each other, right?"

"I used to see him on the set sometimes, visiting with his brother," said the actress. "And I spotted you at the wedding last night, too." Ginger concluded, addressing Mako directly.

"It's nice to see you again, Ginger." The firebender said, adding politely "How have you been?"

"OK, mostly. Today was not so much fun though… at least not after breakfast was over. I spent most of the afternoon visiting my aunt in the hospital."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Nothing serious, I hope?"

"They don't know yet. At least she's conscious now. Didn't you see it in the evening papers?"

"Uh, no: I've been busy. Why would your aunt's troubles be in the news?" asked the confused detective. Wu broke in.

"Buddy, don't you know? Ginger's aunt is Buttercup Raiko."

"Really?" said Mako, amazed.

"Well, sure, silly." The pretty woman giggled. "Why else do you think I was up in the front row last night, next to her and my uncle? I mean, I'm a famous mover-actress and all… but that wouldn't have put me up front ahead of a Prince, a visiting Water Chief, the head of all the Airbenders, and the _Avatar_!" Ginger frowned a little. "I kinda wish they hadn't put that Sato dame right behind me, though. When the pictures hit the society pages and magazines we're going to be in a lot of the same shots together, and _two_ hot tomatoes in the frame is just _one_ too many if you ask me!"

Mako couldn't help it; he grimaced a little at the mentions of Korra and Asami. Wu's smile faded a bit, and he turned to Ginger.

"Doll-face, would you excuse us? I promised the Chief-Inspector here a boys'-night-out."

Ginger pouted prettily. "Oh come on, sugar… the best boys'-nights have _girls_ in them!"

"Next time, for sure! I'll call you for another date soon, I promise."

The auburn-haired beauty sniffed and walked away, plainly miffed.

"Sorry, I don't want to cause trouble here." the firebender offered.

'Oh, don't worry, Mako. She wouldn't be sore if she didn't dig me. Dames, right? … So, what's up with you? You seem pretty low for somebody on the way to the top."

'Sorry, just a rough day in different ways. But, what about you? How about the world-leader stuff? And what's with your band?" Mako attempted to deflect Wu onto his favorite subject: Wu.

"Ugh! I had a preliminary meeting with the representatives of the various Earth provinces – states now, I guess – and it was a _nightmare._ I don't want to bore you with the details – I don't want to bore _me _with the details – but let's just say that so far after 5 hours we haven't even agreed on the shape of the conference table for the_ real_ talks later!... I think they are waiting for the Avatar to appear before they get serious." Wu seemed to peer a bit more intently at Mako as he finished. The detective assumed his best impassive 'cop face.'

"That's rough, buddy. "

"You're telling me?! At the least the band is coming together, though. You heard 'The Bit Players' last night, right? They aren't bad, although that name has _got_ to go: too self-effacing and negative! They all seem like good people… although that Tahno guy might be a problem. He's kind of a prima-donna."

"Wu, _you're _a prima-donna."

"I _know_: that's the problem! There's only room for one captain on my boat." Mako was surprised to hear a hint of steel in his friend's voice. "But, I hope he comes around: he's a _huge_ tromboner!"

Mako had just taken a sip of shochu, and almost strangled on it. Wu laughed with delight.

"Gotcha! Anyway, I think they'll do for the nucleus of my new band."

"Nucleus? How much more do you need?

"Oh, I want to double or triple up on all the major instruments, and add a few specialties here and there. Maybe 30 or so, at the end of the day."

"That's like… an orchestra!"

'No, that sounds way too stuffy and formal. I just like 'band.' And if a band is great, then a _big band_ is even better, right?"

"I guess so." Mako hesitated, then went on. "But… are you sure you have time for this? I mean, you're going to be helping to put a nation back together, in some form. Doesn't this music thing seem a little… trivial?" Mako stopped; hoping he hadn't angered or hurt the Prince.

Instead, Wu's smile widened. "Actually, I think you're wrong. I think I might just do _more _good this way. Think about it. Republic City has gone through a lot! A bunch of people lost _everything _to Kuvira's attack. And now everybody's going to be busting their buns to build it all back up. People need to relax and have fun after the work-day is done."

Mako nodded, and stared at the unaccustomedly thoughtful Wu as he continued.

"So, that's where me and the band come in. I want us to make happy, hoppin' sounds: stuff to get fingers poppin' and feet to hoofin'. Music to forget about the day by. And some silly love songs, to maybe encourage the riveter and the gal from the lunch-counter to talk to each other. Ginger can help me out with some duets…" Incredibly, Wu blushed and looked down before continuing. "Anyway, I think that kind of stuff will help public morale. I've already been talking with the management here at the Club, and a few other places. Just on the strength of my name and fame, me and the band can get 2 or 3 live gigs every week to start. And I know the owner of BRYK – the radio station - and she already wants me to do a weekly show for them. We'll play; and get some other talent on, too. Singers and bands, comedians, storytellers… whatever can brighten things up! It'll be a _gas_!"

"Wu… you just continue to amaze. I think you are onto something great, here." the firebender said with sincerity.

"Thanks! Now, please: … tell me all about your terrible, horrible, no-good, very bad day?"

"Well… I got in an argument with Lord Zuko and almost got barbecued in an Agni Kai duel…?"

'What? Zuko's an old man: you could beat him easy!"

"I don't know. He made it through the last of the Hundred-Years War, and more besides. Plus… he grew up royalty: he had the best firebending masters available to teach him. He's classically trained, and has probably forgotten more about firebending than I'll ever know. I just learned some rough-and-tumble stuff from Zolt, and other jumped-up hoodlums like him."

"My money would still be on you, Mako. I know a winner when I see one!" Mako smiled at the Prince's praise. Wu went on.

"But that's not all of what's bugging you, is it?"

Mako frowned. "I won't lie to you, Wu. But, I can't really tell you about it." Wu's face showed hurt, and the detective hurried to add "Not because I don't want to, really… but it involves other people's personal business. Not my secrets to tell. Sorry."

Wu's face cleared and became sunny again. 'It's OK. Let's just keep the drinks coming and let out hair down. Barkeep: another round!"

Hours and many more glasses of shochu later, Mako was vaguely aware of Wu helping him into a taxi that would take them both back to the Four Elements Hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Zaofu, the next day:**

"I have so many options, it's really hard to decide." Bolin understood the irony of grousing about too much good fortune, but couldn't keep the complaining tone from his voice. He and Opal were relaxing in her room after a delicious gourmet lunch.

"Well, what sounds like the most fun?" The green-eyed airbender was lying on her stomach across the neatly-made bed, swinging her bare feet above and behind her in a slow rhythm that Bolin found oddly hypnotic. Breaking the trance, he answered.

"Well, they all have their ups and down, I guess. I mean… I could go back to the movers? It's actually hard work, but it's fun too, and the pay is good. I've actually thought about moving behind the camera too; to make my own productions. Varrick and I had a discussion – almost an argument – about the business: he thinks that just telling an entertaining story is all that matters, but I think there is room for the truth, too. We might have to part ways there."

"Or… I've thought about teaching. Granny Toph told us she used to have a metalbending academy, right? I could teach lavabending! But then I remember that I've only been doing it a few years and I'm not a genius like Toph, so maybe I need more practice and experience before I try to teach. Besides, lavabending is really _dangerous_! Do I really want to spread that knowledge around?"

"I could join up with the United Forces…. I know, I know; I just got _out _of one army, right? But the actual military life wasn't so bad, up until the whole '_Oh no! I'm serving a power-crazed madwoman!_' part happened. The structure was good for me; it taught me some self-discipline I was lacking. But if I go that route, I'll have to really keep my eyes open to make sure I don't follow down the wrong path again."

"I've even thought about going back to pro-bending. Maybe not as a player, though: it wouldn't be the same without Mako and Korra in the game. But I could probably make a good coach, or maybe even manage a team of my own."

Bolin threw up his hands in exasperation. "I can't decide!"

Opal rolled off the bed and onto her feet. Approaching the earthbender, she took both his hands gently into hers.

"Come with me." she said simply.

Bolin was confused. "What, you want to go for a walk? OK. Hey, it's a warm day: we could go down to the lake with our swimsuits—"

"No... Well, actually _yes_: that sounds like fun! ... But what I meant was: come with _me_. I've asked Master Tenzin for permission to take Juicy and travel around. There's so much of the world that I know nothing about, and I want to see it all! And… Republic City doesn't need every airbender on Earth to help rebuild, and there are plenty of people everywhere else who can use our help with different things… I can make a big difference: I know it! Kai wants to stay on the Island, so Tenzin was going to assign me another partner." Opal looked at him from under lowered lashes. "But it could be you, instead." Blushing, she went on. "And that would give us some of that_… privacy_… that we've been wanting. Why should Asami and Korra have all the fun?"

Bolin smiled with pure happiness. "Opal, you are a genius."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bolin had barely made it halfway to his room to find his swimwear when he almost literally ran into Suyin Beifong; blocking his way as he turned a corner.

"Oops, sorry, my bad!" Bolin stopped when Suyin didn't move from his path, sobering himself as he noted the older woman's stern demeanor. "Ma'am?"

"Bolin, we need to have a little chat." Suyin reached out a fist and rapped on a nearby wall; the metal clanged dully. "You might not realize this, but with my metalbending senses I can pretty much hear anything that goes on in this house, when I choose to pay attention. I know you mean to go travelling with Opal."

"You were listening in on us?" Bolin was indignant. "That's not _right_, you shouldn't—"

Su interrupted him with a tone like a whipcrack. "_Don't_ tell me what I shouldn't be doing in my own house, or to look after my own family. Opal is still quite naïve, especially about men. I don't want her hurt, or used as a toy by some mover-star playboy."

"I would _never_ hurt Opal!"

"Well, see that you don't. I can't stop you from going with her… Opal would never stand for me interfering so overtly. But, if I find out you've been misbehaving…" Suyin leaned into the big lavabender, looking him in the eyes intently. "Well, let's just say that I've always wondered what might happen to a person who had all the iron bended out of his blood at once."

Su swept away majestically, leaving Bolin pale and trembling in sudden fear. _Spirits! Beifong women are terrifying!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suyin almost immediately encountered her sister, leaning against a wall in the next corridor.

"Kinda rough on the kid, weren't you?"

"Lin! You were eavesdropping?"

The elder sister quirked an eyebrow. "Family trait, I guess. Anyway, why come down so hard on Bolin? He's basically a good guy. Sure, sometimes when he talks it's like fingernails on a blackboard; but at heart he's a gentleman. And you_ know_ he's totally gone on your daughter, right?"

Suyin sighed. "I know. I'm just trying to slow things down a little. Actually, it's not even _him_ I'm worried about. It's Opal. You remember what I was like at that age? Well, I think she's inherited my libido."

Lin winced, and Su laughed.

"Besides_,_ _look_ at that boy! Have you _seen_ him with his shirt off? I have… I swear; I'm old enough to be his mother and I still want to lick the sweat right off his—"

"Suyin!" exclaimed the older sister, scandalized.

"Oh come off it, sis! Look me in the eye and tell me you haven't thought _once_ about metalbending his zipper."

"…So, let's go find those twins of yours and shellac them at Powerdisc, waddaya say?"

Su's laughter pealed through the halls as the sisters went to play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Republic City, near the Spirit Portal: **

The sun was nearly below the horizon when Lord Zuko emerged from the Portal. Mako saw him pause and inspect his own hands as though trying to decipher a message in the wrinkles and liver-spots. Then he saw the detective waiting patiently for him, and the old man squared his slumping shoulders and advanced on him.

"Good evening, Detective-Sergeant."

"Good evening, sir. How was your trip?"

"Wonderful. I already want to go back… but I have work to do."

Back at the hotel, Zuko vanished into his bedroom for a time and then emerged in an outfit of loose trousers and tunic. In his hand he carried a closely-fitted pair of curved swords.

"Join me on the roof-garden, Mako? I mean to turn in early tonight, but I want to exercise first."

"Of course."

On the roof, the two found a suitable open space between the gardens's various planters, benches, and water-features. Zuko began to whirl and weave his twin sabers through an intricate and graceful practice form, and soon was gleaming with perspiration. After carefully sheathing and setting aside his weapons, the aging nobleman resumed his workout by moving into a series of firebending drills. Mako admired the older man's skill and precision.

_I'm kind of rusty, being in a cast for weeks_, he thought. He unbuttoned his jacket, and was soon down to his sleeveless undershirt. Soon there were two sets of fireballs and flame-jets rising into the night sky, as the detective did his best to match the ex-Firelord move for move.

Mako saw the older bender smile competitively and shift his stance and form into a lightning-generation technique. _No problem, Dad: I can play that game too…_ Reaching deep inside himself, he grasped at chi with his will and separated the energy into its positive/yang and negative/yin aspects. Extending his two foremost fingers in a guiding gesture, he allowed to the two streams of internal power to crash back together and generate lightning.

Or that was his plan, anyway. Instead, the power twisted and warped as it left him; producing an explosive flash of fire and concussive force that blew the detective back and down onto his rear.

"Are you alright, Mako?" Zuko's voice held concern, but also a hint of humor and condescension that infuriated the policeman. "Perhaps you should take it easy? That is a very advanced technique."

"Thanks, I know. I mastered lightning at fourteen. I'm just out of practice."

Mako climbed to his feet and resumed his stance, and repeated his moves.

With an identical result.

After half a dozen failed attempts Mako was singed, bruised and disheveled, and Zuko was no longer amused.

"Young man, is something troubling you?"

"No. No, I'm fine! I just need to practice some more."

Zuko sat on a carved stone bench. "You don't need practice; your form is more than adequate. You need a calm heart to manipulate chi so delicately. Tell me as much or as little as you care to… but don't lie to yourself. You won't be able to complete that move properly until you have dealt with your inner turmoil."

"_What_ turmoil!?" the detective fairly snarled.

Zuko blinked, and lowered his face into his palm briefly. "What goes around, comes around." he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing important right now. So, what has you so knotted up inside? Come on… sometimes opening up to a near-stranger can be a big help."

Remembering his words to Wu, Mako said "I really can't share details, because of other people's privacy. But… OK. There are these two women I know… I used to date them both, in fact. But it all ended badly. It's a miracle that we are all still friends. I still care a lot for both of them… and I just learned that now that they are… dating. Each other, I mean. And I think it's pretty serious for them."

Zuko's mien was impassive. "Go on."

"Well, it's complicated. I don't even understand my own feelings. Like I said, I still care for them. I thought that maybe someday I could… get back there. But, I still have the same problem I did before: I love them both, and I can't decide. I can't just pick_ one_… so even if things changed, it still could never work out."

Zuko said "So, you are ashamed of what you see as emotional indecisiveness: as an inability to commit?" The younger man nodded in misery. The nobleman went on. "But, there's more, isn't there?"

"Yes. I feel… guilty. I mean, I feel like I've hurt them so deeply by what I did before; how badly I treated them. And now, because of me, they've turned away from men and to each other, and it's all _my_ fault that they're…'that way', bent like that."

Zuko stroked his bearded chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm… I think I see a big part of your problem, Mako."

The young firebender looked at the old man with a glimmer of hope in his eyes, and awaited the anticipated words of wisdom. Zuko smiled kindly.

"Your trouble is that you are an arrogant, conceited little so-and-so with an overblown sense of your own importance."

Mako stared at Zuko with his mouth open, too shocked to be angry. The ex-Firelord continued.

"I mean, really! _'Oh! The pain and agony of a failed love-affair with the great Mako is enough to warp a woman at her core and invert her desires!' _Rubbish!" Zuko snorted his derision. "Who and what people are drawn to in love and passion is in large part determined before they are even born, and is shaped a little only by very early experiences in young childhood. If… your friends… were attracted to men – to you – before, and are now discovering their attraction to each other; then I'd say they were each born to love both men_ and_ other women."

Zuko fixed the young man with a steady gaze. "Once you truly understand this and accept it; you will understand that you are not to blame; any more than a man who pees into a stream is responsible for the next day's flooding. And then your false pride will diminish. This is a good thing! For pride is the true source of shame: humility dispels it. And once your shame and guilt have gone so too will your anger towards yourself vanish: and _that _is what is blocking your lightning."

Mako looked down, and said nothing. The white-maned man sighed.

"Well, let's go inside. I suppose you have some things to think about now, and I need to get my rest. After all: I'm not a young man anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later that week, at an undisclosed location far out to sea:**

A storm was brewing, and the sea was full of chop that repeatedly jarred the old woman's tailbone against the unforgiving wood of her seat as the motorboat jerked and juddered towards her goal. The driver – Pilot? Helmsman? – of the small craft seemed perfectly at ease, but of course he was in his element and less than half his passenger's age, wasn't he?

The boat halted – relatively speaking, in such mobile environment – about fifty yards away from a structure atop a large wooden platform riding the rolling swell of the unruly ocean. The driver, clad in the distinctive uniform and headgear of a White Lotus soldier, dropped his anchor and turned to face his elder.

"Stand for a frisk."

"Young man, you saw me searched before I came aboard." Her diction was refined and precise, and her accent pure Earth Kingdom upper-crust. But a sharp-eared and educated listener might have judged it as _overly_ smooth: the diction of one who has learned and practiced such airs, instead of being born to them.

"Yes, ma'am. And you'll be searched again before you leave the boat. And then you'll be searched _again_ as soon as you reach the platform."

"My dear, it is hardly necessary— "

"This is my boat, and I'll decide what's necessary. You'll stand for a frisk or we turn around and go back. There's no third way." His dark face wasn't exactly unfriendly, but there was no give to it, either. She sighed in irritated resignation.

"Very well." She climbed to her feet, and assumed a stance with her feet wide apart on the decksole and her arms spread to either side. She fought to maintain her balance in the bobbing craft. When the driver placed his hands on her it actually steadied her footing, although she still resented the intrusion.

"Don't take it personally, ma'am. You aren't being singled out. The last prisoner we held here escaped with help from an outside ally. We mean to keep that from happening ever again." Satisfied that his passenger still possessed no contraband items, he stepped back from her to face the ocean. A few waterbending motions later and a small flat-topped iceberg floated near the boat. He gestured to it.

"If you could step aboard now, please?"

The old woman carefully climbed over the side of the boat and onto the ice. Her driver had thoughtfully provided a rough, pebbled surface to stand on. Still, she sank to her knees for greater stability as he began to propel the frozen mass away from the boat with rhythmic 'pushing' gestures. As she neared the wooden platform she saw another pair of guards, one of them performing 'pulling' motions. The other guard, plainly a firebender, held a blazing ball of flame ready in his palm.

When the ice touched the 'dock' the waterbender – a tall woman, this one – helped her to disembark and immediately returned the 'berg to liquid water. "I'll need to search you again, ma'am. Sorry."

"Hmmph. At this rate I might just die of old age before I see my client. I'm almost seventy-five, you know."

The Water Tribeswoman grinned wryly. "That makes you about twenty years younger than my Gran-Gran… and she still skis twenty-five miles cross-country every day."

"Give her my best, then. And tell her to call me if she needs a good chiropractor: my son can use the work."

The dark woman had been briskly patting down her senior while they bantered. Finishing, she said "Amazingly, you _still _have no metal or stone items on you. If you'll follow me, please."

Without further conversation, the White Lotus guard conducted her up some stairs to the main level of the floating complex. Arriving at a stout oaken door, she produced an ivory key and opened the way. "I'll lock it behind you. I'll stay right here: just call out through the door when you are ready to leave."

"Thank you, dear."

The old woman soon found herself in a spacious cell. Sturdy wooden lattices admitted plentiful light and air, but she still thought she smelled a faint aroma of vomit in the space. A strongly built dark-haired woman dressed in a drab grey prison uniform was just standing to meet her.

"Who are you?" The prisoner's voice was low for a woman, and steely in tone.

"I'm the attorney you requested. My name is Hope."

"Hope. I like your name. I would wish that it's prophetic."

"Me too, dear. We'll do our best for you, I promise. Are you well? Are you being treated humanely here?" Hope sniffed the atmosphere delicately.

Her client grimaced. "I'm unharmed and healthy. Breakfast just didn't agree with me: sorry."

"It's quite all right, dear. My firm is always glad for the business, of course. And personally, I am happy that you've reconsidered your option to mount a defense. May I ask: why?"

"Things have changed for me." said Kuvira. "I need to live, and be free again."

**ROLL CREDITS**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes:

Thanks for reading! Review if you would care to. No flames, please… but constructive criticism is welcome.

Tenzin's '"traditional Air Nomad chant" is actually a (suitably edited for Avatar-world) snippet from the real-world "Heart Sutra": an important Buddhist text. Likewise, the _koan _he presents to Zaheer is actually attributed to the Japanese Zen–master Hakuin Ekaku (c.1686—c.1769 CE). I am a real-life practitioner of Zen Buddhism, and I hope that none of my brothers and sisters in the world-wide _Sangha_ object to the liberties I have taken with our _dharma_.

"Nick" Yemana and his 12th Precinct are a shout-out to "Barney Miller" (1975-1982 CE), the brilliant police-sitcom. I spent many hours in childhood absorbing what I could from all the wonderfully funny, fallible, and unerringly_ human_ characters that passed through their squad-room.

I took a little break from writing CHAPTER TWO: MOVING FORWARD to write up an idea that seized me and wouldn't let go. The result was "Pas De Deux Redux"; a short-but-complete ATLOK story. Check it out if you like.

While I have your attention, I'd also like to plug a couple of other people's work on Youtube videos. Go there and search "|| Korrasami || Run" by Team Turtleduck, and also "The Next Avatar (A Korrasami Fan Comic) " which features original artwork by Tumblr user denimcatfish. You might be glad you did.

As I write this, I am already about half done with CHAPTER THREE: PROGRESS… and the chapters keep getting _bigger_. Soon, I will have no other life. :) Anyway, I am thinking that the "Imaginary Network In My Head That Is Cooler Than Nick" Network might have authorized an expansion to hour-long episodes, and possibly more than just thirteen episodes. We'll see…

As always, I own no part of Avatar. Please don't sue me.


	3. Progress

**Earth… Fire… Air… Water: Only the Avatar can master all four elements, and restore balance to the world.**

"_Cutting their Spirit-World vacation short, Korra and Asami re-emerge into the human world! And, as always; nothing can stop life in the fast-lanes of Republic City!"_

BOOK FIVE

**GROWTH**

CHAPTER THREE

**PROGRESS**

**The South Pole, at the Spirit Portal: **

In a land of eternal snow and ice, a cerulean-blue column of light stabbed into the sky. At its base atop a stone-girdled earthen mound, the energy appeared to gather and pool and condense into a swirling sphere of azure radiance. All around, a grove of trees flourished impossibly; sustained by the energy radiating from the Spirit Portal.

The sphere flared at its core as two figures appeared within it, and stepped out into the freezing landscape.

"OK, so it's a bit _brisk,_ today." Asami immediately began to shiver and huddle into herself, her relatively light clothing offering little protection from the cold.

"Really? You think?" quipped Korra, born and bred to the climate. "I was going to suggest we go skinny-dipping again."

"D-d-d-didn't Aang-g-g- do that-t-t…. for like a-a-a hundred-d-d-d years-s-s-s?" Asami bantered bravely, teeth chattering madly.

"Yeah, he did…. until some girl warmed him up." Korra drew Asami to her in an embrace. The heiress clutched at her warm body as the Avatar bended fire and air around them to create a comfortable zone of heated atmosphere. Eventually the two separated, but retained a grasp each on the other's hands. "Better?"

'Better, thanks." Asami pointed. "Look over there!"

A line of metal poles stuck in the permafrost stretched into the obscurity of frozen fog, each one topped by a bright blue light.

'Where does that lead to?"

"That? The shopping district."

"Now you're just teasing me."

"Mostly, but not all the way. Come on."

The women moved together to follow the line of lights. Soon they saw the outlines of several human-made structures through the icy haze.

"Oh, I remember now! This must be what's left of Unalaq's military base, from Harmonic Convergence." Asami recalled that tense and nearly-disastrous time and shivered; not from the cold.

"Yeah. Now the Southern Water Tribe maintains some of it as a way of keeping tabs on the Portal, and to aid and shelter travelers in need." Korra pointed to a low, round-topped metal building. "Including a general store. We can get some more clothes there, and hopefully rent a vehicle or something. I hope you brought money."

Asami patted her jacket-pocket, where she always stowed her wallet. "Armed and dangerous, as usual."

An hour and more than a thousand yuans later; the couple had re-equipped, paid their respects to the base-commander, and departed; heading towards the Southern Water Tribe's capitol.

Only a single snowmobile had been available, but Korra found that she didn't really mind. Asami was driving, and Korra was snugged up behind her on the leather saddle, her arms wrapped around the heiress's waist as they sped along. Asami always went as fast as conditions allowed, of course.

They were both now suitably dressed for the weather. Korra wore a suit of heavy blue trousers trimmed with white fur, and a matching parka. Asami had somehow found - in a Water Tribe store - a beautiful crimson snowsuit edged in black sable, which hugged her curves as though tailored. Korra smiled as she held tighter. It was just one of those commonplace 'Asami miracles' that she had grown used to.

They talked as they went, raising their voices to be heard over the roar of the engine and the rush of the wind.

"You say it'll only take about a day to get to your parents' place: the Chief's Palace?"

"Well, the rest of today, and about half of tomorrow. We should get there by lunch time. In the meantime, I think I remember how to find a cave we can camp in tonight. Build a fire: hot food and tea!"

"Sounds good to me. I hope we have enough blankets, though. We may have to huddle together. To conserve body heat, of course." Asami's voice held teasing laughter.

"Of course." Korra knew by now that Asami like to work _all_ the angles. Her hands crept up a bit from the engineer's middle.

"If you keep that up, we might crash." The Avatar reluctantly desisted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Republic City, The Four-Elements Hotel:**

As had become customary, Mako and Zuko shared a room-service breakfast. As they were finishing up, a politely-subdued knock came at the main entry-door of the suite. Mako went to investigate, with the ex-Firelord trailing behind.

Peering through the fish-eye lens, the detective saw three nondescript individuals of Fire Nation extraction: two men and a woman. They were all dressed in identical blazers marked with a corporate-logo patch on the left-breast. Mako opened the door a crack without releasing the final chain.

"I'm Mako: Republic City PD. May I help you?"

"Timmu, Ogami, and Lu-Ran: from the Moru Agency. Lord Zuko is expecting us. He knows me by sight." The speaker, apparently Timmu, spoke calmly. Mako glanced over his shoulder at Zuko, who nodded. Mako opened the door and stepped back.

Timmu stepped in and bowed to Zuko, who nodded in welcome. Everyone relaxed, and the man motioned his comrades in and introduced them again.

"Mako, this is my new security detail from the Fire Nation. I've used their agency for decades, and I've worked with Timmu off-and-on for years. I'll be in good hands. It looks like you can finally return to you real duties: thank you for your services." Zuko smiled with sincerity, and the two men shook hands. As the new guards began to put down their bags and explore the suite, the old aristocrat lowered his voice to a more intimate level.

"Mako, concerning our discussion in the garden the other night..." The detective stiffened a bit, but listened as Zuko went on. "I have taken the liberty of speaking with an old friend of mine about what I know of your situation." Mako made as if to protest, but Zuko shushed him. "I didn't use your name or offer any specifics that could compromise you or… the ladies you mentioned. But she's willing to talk with you, if you want." He offered a slip of paper, which Mako took. "I've written her name and contact information down for you. The rest is up to you."

Mako read Zuko's neat brushwork: _Dr Voh, PhD. Republic City University._ An office address and phone number followed.

"This isn't one of those 'head doctors', is it?" Mako asked suspiciously. "Because I'm not interested in lying on a couch and talking about my mother."

"Dr. Voh is a chemistry professor, actually." Zuko said dryly. "But I believe she will have valuable insights to share with you, because of her own life experiences. Anyway, I've done what I can for you. Take whatever action you feel is appropriate. Good luck, young man."

Mako left, fingering the folded-paper in his pocket thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Southern Water Tribe Lands:**

That night in the promised cave, there was indeed huddling beside the fire. The two talked softly as they waited for sleep.

"So, you basically have something like Kuvira's spirit-weapon tucked up your sleeve now?" Korra had told Asami about the parts of the encounter with Koh the Face-Stealer that the unconscious woman had missed. The engineer seemed awed and even a little frightened at the account of the Avatar's display of power.

"Well, not exactly. I think I could only try that again in the Spirit World, or _maybe _someplace like near a Portal, the Northern Tribe's Oasis, or the Great Swamp's banyan tree. Plus, I had been in the Spirit World for a week, absorbing all that energy, and I still blew it all with that one blast."

"So, you were bluffing when you told Koh you'd destroy him?"

"Well, kinda…." Korra seemed uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?

"If he'd hurt you… killed you… I couldn't have done anything, right away." The Avatar's voice was grim. "But I'd have taken the time to recharge, and then gone hunting him. _One_ of us would've died." Asami took the brunette's face in her hands and kissed her deeply until she felt the other woman relax again.

"It's all right. Everything worked out fine. But, why didn't you just blast him to begin with?"

"Well, despite what I just said I really don't want to hurt anyone if I don't have to. Besides, I might have hit you too." Asami considered this.

"You definitely did the right thing."

A little later, as Korra was absently playing with her long, black hair; the heiress muttered sleepily "Do you think they'll like me?

"Who?"

"Your parents."

"Asami, what are you talking about? They've already known you for years. Of course they like you."

"They liked me as your friend. What if they don't like me… now?"

"They will, I promise. It'll be a big surprise, but they'll adapt. Now let's just go to sleep."

Asami drifted off at once. But, now _Korra_ was anxious and it took a while for slumber to find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They did indeed reach the Southern capitol by late morning. After finding the local rental-office and returning the snowmobile, the pair strolled though the bustling streets of the frigid town, arriving at the Palace just as a clock-tower tolled the hour of noon. To Asami's amusement the guards addressed Korra as 'Princess' as they admitted them to the large building's entry hall.

The Avatar led them through the halls with the ease of someone returning to an old home, and the two ended by entering a small dining room where a lunch was in progress. To Korra's surprise, she found not only her parents Tonraq and Senna, but also her cousins Desna and Eska; the co-Chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe.

"Korra!" Senna caught sight of her daughter as she came through the doorway and, rising from her seat, came around the table to sweep the Avatar into an embrace. Asami was greeted warmly with a hug from the older woman as well. Meanwhile Tonraq similarly enfolded Korra, and then gave the heiress a friendly pat on the shoulder.

The Northern twins had risen politely as well, and viewed the scene with their usual icy demeanors. "Korra and Asami…" Desna began tonelessly, and Eska dispassionately concluded "…we are pleased to see you again."

"You too, guys." Korra knew better than to be offended: that was just her cousins' way.

Tonraq indicated some empty spaces at the low table. "Sit down! Have you eaten?" When the girls shook their heads, the Chief pulled a cord to summon a palace servant and ordered two more places set.

"The Portal station radioed us yesterday to tell us you'd come through. We're so glad you've come home for a while!" Senna enthused. "How was the Spirit World?"

Korra and Asami cut their eyes sideways at each other. "It was great up to a point—" Korra began.

" 'Lovely' would be a better word." Asami cut in, smiling; and the Avatar fought hard to control her blush. _Devil-woman!_ Gamely, she continued.

"Lovely, right! But then we had a run-in with a hostile spirit that made us feel like cutting that part of the trip short. Nothing too serious!" she said with heroic understatement in response to her parent's concerned looks. "We just felt like a change of scene, is all."

Lunch continued with amiable and pleasant conversation (or awkward and disconcerting; when the twins joined in) for a while, and Korra was relieved to find that her mother and father were not irritated with her for departing on their trip without a personal leave-taking. Still, Asami and the Avatar felt a bit constrained by Desna and Eska's presence; it did not seem right to broach the subject of their new… arrangement in front of somewhat distant (emotionally speaking) relatives.

Some of this must have communicated itself to Tonraq, because as the lunch dishes were being cleared by servers he addressed the twins.

"Will you two excuse us all for a while? I want to rest a bit before we resume talks later—" The Northern Chiefs were actually present to participate in commercial-treaty negotiations with their uncle. "—and I think Korra and Asami want to settle into their rooms and maybe freshen up. See you in the conference chamber later?"

Desna and Eska looked to one another in that eerie way they had; as if sending and receiving their thoughts.

"That will be acceptable." Eska droned, and the two of them filed out of the room without further comment.

Meanwhile, Korra was focused on a single word her father had spoken: _rooms_. Plural. She caught Asami shooting her a furtive look of dismay, and tried to subtly reassure her with a glance.

"So, let's all go back to our quarters for a while." Senna said brightly, and indicated that her husband and the girls should fall in behind her. Soon they were all settled onto couches in the royal couple's living-room. Despite his earlier declaration Tonraq showed no inclination to rest, but seemed alert and interested. He and his wife sat together facing their daughter and her friend; side by side on an opposite divan. "So… is anything else interesting going on?"

Korra felt her throat constrict, and her palms begin to sweat. She could read Asami's tension and anxiety in her body-language, and by her suddenly rapid and shallow breathing.

Feeling nothing at all like the mighty Avatar, Korra gathered her courage.

"Mom... Dad… We have something to tell you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A White Lotus prison, near Republic City: **

"But, I 'entered the Void.' I can _fly. _Why can't_ you?_" Zaheer persisted.

Tenzin fought not to roll his eyes. Once again, the anarchist was circling around to his favorite subjects: himself and his accomplishments. The two of them were sitting lotus in the younger man's cell.

"Because I can't. That's all. There's really no deeper meaning there." The airbending master paused, and then went on. "You are continuing to think of your various powers as signposts along the way to enlightenment. They are… but also: they aren't."

"What do you mean?"

"Consider this metaphor. You are like a man who has been told there is a great treasure buried on a plot of land he owns. So you start digging. Most of the holes turn up empty, of course. But occasionally you find something useful, or of value, or at least of interest."

"First gardening, and now excavation. Very earthy choices for an airbender."

'When I was very young a wise man told me to always seek wisdom from many different sources and traditions. If you adhere to only one; your thoughts become rigid and stale."

"Hmmm."

"So, your meditation and other efforts towards self-mastery and improvement have been like digging those holes. I've been digging my whole life, too. You've been a bit luckier than I: you have unearthed powers of spirit-projection and flight. I have not." Tenzin looked Zaheer in the eyes, his voice serious. "But your luck comes with risks, Zaheer. Neither of us has yet found the true treasure buried in the field. But you are in danger of mistaking the baubles and trinkets you've found for that true treasure… or of becoming so distracted by your new toys that you neglect your digging."

The older man unfolded his legs and rose smoothly to his feet.

"I have to go. I'll return when I can. In the meantime I'd recommend you spend less time playing in the Spirit World, and more time digging here in your cell."

Zaheer bowed. "Yes, Master Tenzin. Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Southern Water tribe Capitol, the Chief's Palace:**

"Mom... Dad… We have something to tell you…"

Tonraq and Senna's eyes cut briefly to each other's, and then they returned their attentions to Korra.

"Go ahead, honey. Whatever it is, it'll be all right." Senna's voice exuded kindness and patience. Tonraq silently nodded his agreement.

"Well…" Korra paused to swallow a lump in her throat, and take a deep gulp of air. Then she just blurted it all out in a rush. "Asami and I are dating. I mean: we're dating each other. We're together. We're a couple. The two of us. We're dating."

The brunette stopped, swaying slightly as she felt close to passing out. Suddenly Asami was holding her hand, and a measure of calmness began to return.

"Chief Tonraq, Chieftess Senna..." Asami sounded cool and collected as she addressed the couple, but she was gripping Korra's hand _very_ tightly. "I care about your daughter very, very much. I mean her nothing but good." The heiress exuded sincerity as she went on. "I hope you can accept and support this change between us. But if you can't, I ask that you please focus any anger you feel on me. I take full responsibility for beginning and pursuing this new relationship."

Korra whipped her head around to gape at Asami, slack-jawed with astonishment. "What?! No, no you didn't! This is s a team effort, Sato!" The Avatar turned to face her parents again, almost belligerently. "We are in this together."

Tonraq and Senna looked at each other solemnly—and then fell into each others arms as fits of laughter shook them both. For a few moments the two shook with mirth, and then pulled apart to return their attentions to the two young women; who had been watching them, dumbstruck.

"I'm sorry, honey; that was kind of mean." said Korra's mother, wiping at her eyes. "But I couldn't help it."

"I apologize, too." put in Tonraq. 'But you should have seen your faces. You both looked like you were marching to your deaths, instead of chatting with two fairly-reasonable middle-aged people that you know love you—" He reached out suddenly to put a hand on Korra's knee, and then met Asami's gaze and held it. "—and respect you."

Korra's voice was small, but was slowly filling with hope. "So… you're both OK with this?"

Senna smiled gently. "I won't lie to you, Korra. It's not what we were expecting or hoping for. But when you were born we didn't expect you to be the Avatar, either. We love you for who you are… even when who you are turns out to be very different than what we were prepared for. Life is always changing; but there's no part of our lives that is more important to the two of us than _you _are."

"Oh! You two are the best!" Tears of relief and happiness were streaming down Korra's cheeks as she surged forward to embrace both her parents tightly. Tonraq looked over her shoulder to fix Asami with a commanding stare.

"Well? Get over here! Being a part of this family means joining in the group-hugs."

The young engineer was happy to comply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they had all separated back to their own places, Senna turned to her husband.

"Pay up!" she demanded, and Tonraq fished what looked like a fifty-yuan bill out of his pocket and passed it over. At Korra's and Asami's quizzical looks, the Chief mock-grimaced.

"Your mother bet me that you two would somehow think we didn't _know_ already. I didn't see how that was possible. I should have known it was a sucker-bet."

"Wait, what!? You already knew? How?" Korra seemed flummoxed. By her side, Asami seemed more bemused than surprised.

"Korra, dear: we're your parents. We've known you longer than _you've _known you." Tonraq smiled sweetly; the expression odd yet endearing on his broad, masculine face.

"Besides, who did you think sorted and delivered our household mail?" Senna's eyes were twinkling. "I know perfectly well who wrote to you, and how often." She glanced at Asami. "And: roughly how much. Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin… after a while they were each good for about two or three pages, once-a-month tops. But Asami, dear… you must've almost died from hand-cramps." The heiress looked down, blushing furiously as Senna continued with relentless good-cheer. "And the perfumed stationary was a nice touch, too."

Tonraq took over. "And of course, I'm the one who usually posts our outgoing mail in the morning. I know who you wrote back to." His eyes flicked to Asami. 'It was a _very_ short list."

Senna recaptured the initiative, smiling at Asami. "Thank you, dear, for helping to keep Korra occupied while she was getting better. She spent a lot of time alone in her room, with your letters. Why, she must have read them all a hundred times!"

"Moooooom..." Korra broke in, somehow rendering the simple word polysyllabic in an agony of embarrassment.

Tonraq's eyes danced. "Of course, it's a good thing that she probably has them all memorized. They're probably unreadable now, what with all the tear-stains and lip-prints…."

"Daaaaaaad!" It was almost a wail. Her parent's broke into laughter again, and this time Asami joined in. But Korra could see that her eyes were shining.

"Well, what shall we do now?" Senna chirped. "Oh, I know! Let's show Asami our family albums." She beamed at the tall, coal-haired woman. "We have a lot of great pictures from when Korra was little."

Asami smiled widely. "That sounds wonderful."

The Avatar groaned to herself as she prepared to see what was left of her dignity and mystery shredded forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Republic City, Police HQ:**

Mako paused outside the conference room to straighten his jacket and wipe his sweaty palms on a handkerchief. He scoffed at his own nervousness: he had fought life-and-death battles and seen cosmic evil up close without this much tension. So, taking another deep breath to steady himself, he swung wide the door and strode in to meet his new squad.

"Good afternoon." he said briskly as the four officers rose to acknowledge him. "Be seated, please. Some of you know me already, for the rest of you; I'm Detective-Sergeant Mako. Thank you all for being prompt."

_Spirits, I sound like a pompous jerk_, the firebender thought. He took the empty seat at the head of the long table and rested his elbows on the scuffed wood, steepling his fingers.

"So, I'm not sure what all of you have been told about your transfers and this assignment. Together we're going to be putting together a new division: the Spirit Crimes Unit. The whole department has been dealing with the spirits ever since Unalaq's attack created the Wilds and Korra – Avatar Korra - opened the polar Portals. But now we have a brand-new Portal right here, and many more spirits in the city than ever before. We're already seeing an up-tick in the statistics for public disturbances and crimes involving spirits. Dealing with that in a more specialized way than the average cop will be our job."

He looked around the table at the others. He had read their files, and felt he had a handle on the basics, but...

"Before we move on to other topics, maybe we should start by getting to know each other a bit. So, let's go around the table and have introductions. Just a little bit about who you are and what you're about is fine for now. Nick, you wanna start?"

"Sure." 'Nick' Yemana was middle-aged and thick-set, with a craggy face and graying black hair. His eyes were dark brown and his green-on-green clothes hinted at Earth Kingdom roots. "I've been a cop for about thirty years. Metalbender, trained by the old Chief: Toph." Obviously proud of this, Nick gave a rare smile. Then he added "People always ask me how come I never got promoted past Detective: I'm not much for leadership. But I do OK in the 'grizzled veteran' second-banana support role." He fell silent.

"I'm Kinu." The next speaker was a woman only a few years older than Mako. Her long glossy black hair was confined tightly in a single thick braid. She wore a black jacket trimmed in red; without sleeves it revealed the smooth skin of her muscular arms quite nicely… Mako forced his attention onwards. She wore some kind of leather bracer on her left forearm. But by far her most striking feature was the brilliant red facial tattoo that surrounded and accentuated her intense amber eyes like a mask. "I've been on The Job for about seven years. Lately, I've worked on the Youth-Gang Unit." She reached behind her chair and held up a short, powerful-looking composite bow. "I'm a trained Yuyan Archer: I'm good at disarming people from a distance or taking them down with little or no injury." Putting her weapon away, she indicated with a gesture that she was done.

"Malik is my name, and I'm from the Northern Water Tribe. I was a policeman there for just over ten years. I'm a waterbender." Malik looked to be in his later twenties, and had the dark skin and piercing blue yes of his people. He wore a new-looking dark-blue suit; the matching fedora on the table in front of him sporting a white fur hatband. He was built almost as strongly as Mako's brother, Bolin; his hair was short and neat, and his face nearly clean-shaven except for what Mako had heard called a 'soul-patch' beard. "I just joined your department, so needed an assignment anyway… but I've also had some training in spirit-cleansing." He gave a crooked smile. "I imagine that will be handy."

"Hwa-Yung." The last speaker was a woman of roughly Malik's age; no more than thirty. She reminded Mako obscurely of Pema; as though a distant cousin of the Air Acolyte. Her clothes and appearance pointed to an Earth Kingdom heritage. "I'm not a street-cop, like all of you. But I come from a family of animal-trainers. And I have a young _shirshu _that I'll bet can track anything, _anywhere_… even to the Spirit World."

"Thanks, everybody." Mako said. "My turn. I've just been promoted, and this is my first time leading a squad. I've led a pro-bending team… I know it's not the same, but at least I can tell you that I don't freeze in the clutch and I always look out for my team." He tried to smile, but it felt weak. His new subordinates looked at him: Nick gave a nod of encouragement; and Kinu offered a slight smile that he guessed meant the same thing. "I think I was given this command for two basic reasons. One: of all the cops on the force I think I'm the only one to have actually been to the Spirit World, and Two: I have been a comrade and friend of the Avatar for years." Mako was proud of himself for not stumbling over referring to Korra as a friend, After all: it _was _totally true… if not the total truth. "So, that kind of … access will probably be helpful to the unit."

He paused and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm thinking we should probably head over to the gym and tactical-range and work out a little; get a feel for—"

The conference-room door opened suddenly, and Lin Beifong entered without ceremony. She waved everyone down as they tried to rise.

"Mako. You're with me: everyone else sit tight."

Out in the hall, the firebender fixed his superior with a look.

"What is it, Chief?"

"I have one more squad-member for you to meet before you go much further. But you need to handle this one separately, before introducing him to the others."

"What—"

"You'll understand in a minute. Come on."

The two walked through the busy halls to Beifong's office, and then opened the door and motioned Mako through. She followed him in. Mako froze in shock as he saw the individual waiting patiently there.

"Detective –Sergeant Mako, meet Officer Yingcha; our newest recruit."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." said the spirit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." said Yingcha. The words came awkwardly, as though the spirit had not used the commonplace courtesy often. Mako simply stared.

Yingcha was built along roughly humanoid lines; a head, torso, and two arms and legs. But the spirit wore no clothing, instead his body was nearly entirely covered by a segmented integument of overlapping blue-black chitinous plates. His fingers and toes ended in chisel-like claws. Only his masculine and very human face was bare of armor. His skin was pale lavender, and his pupil-less eyes shone with a deep purple light.

"A spirit? Are you _serious_?" said Mako, incredulous,

Beifong replied, her voice iron. "Dead serious. We need more knowledge and insight about the spirits, and the only way to get that is from one of them. Also, some spirits have powers and abilities that we humans – even benders – can't counter."

"But what about loyalty? How can we trust him? Why would a spirit even want to enforce the law against his own kind?"

"I can't turn invisible, sir. So I _know_ you can see me. Don't talk about me as though I am absent." Yingcha's manner was polite, but his voice held strength. "I believe I can speak to your questions. I think that you already know that spirits can be as honorable or dishonorable as humans: I was willing to take the same oaths as human officers, and you have no more reason to doubt me than any other unproven recruit. As far as willingness to enforce the law: spirits are not quite as anarchic as you seem to think. I have already served as a constable in several communities in our world, maintaining order and enforcing _our _laws."

Mako was surprised. 'You have laws in your world?"

"Oh yes. I'll be happy to tell you about them, another time. For now I will just point out that _that_ is another area I can help you with: I can tell you what kind of laws the spirits visiting your city are used to… which might be quite different than your laws, here. Misunderstandings and conflicts can be avoided or minimized"

"I can see the logic there." admitted the firebender, grudgingly. Yingcha went on.

"Also, I want to be a presence on your force for another reason." The spirit-policeman met Mako's eyes with direct frankness. "Earlier you spoke of enforcing the law _against _the spirits. I want to see that the law is also enforced _for_ the spirits. My kind are just as likely to be the victims of crime as they are to be the perpetrators… and spirits returning to our world have spoken of being assaulted and abused without receiving any aid or a fair hearing from your human authorities."

Mako was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry about that. And you're right. I had been thinking about busting spirits more than helping them; and that was wrong."

"We need him, and more like him." Beifong urged. "And they need to be here for their own reasons, too. We can work together. This is your new command, Mako, and I don't want to force someone on you. But think carefully."

"I already have." Mako advanced and extended an open hand. The spirit shook it awkwardly, taking care with his claws. "Welcome to the unit. Let's go back and introduce you around."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Southern Water Tribe Capitol, the Chief's Palace:**

After a while, Tonraq had to break away to return to his work as Chief. To Korra's relief, Senna put the dreaded photo-books away soon after, and then mother and daughter took Asami on a guided tour of the Palace and its grounds. The young engineer was particularly enchanted by the 'gardens', which were filled not only with exquisite ice sculptures but also with hyper-realistic 'trees' and 'bushes' all of bended-ice.

That evening after dinner, the two girls were indeed shown to their separate rooms. Korra made as if to protest, but her mother just gave her a _look _and she subsided_._

But, when Asami emerged from her hot shower that night before retiring; she found that Korra had snuck into her room and was already snug under the sleeping-furs. The next night she returned the favor; stealthily creeping down the royal halls as though intent on plundering the Crown Jewels. But each morning they were both back in their separate places in time to be awakened for breakfast by Senna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the third day, Korra mentioned at breakfast that she wanted to go and visit her friend, waterbending teacher, and healer: Sifu-Katara. Her mother frowned apologetically.

"I'm sorry, honey. But she's not here. She left for Kyoshi Island a few days before you got here."

"Kyoshi Island? Why?"

"To visit her sister-in-law, Suki, and help care for her. I've heard she's very ill, and not expected to live much longer."

"Oh, that's terrible! I've heard Katara talk about her: they're very close. I wish I could do something."

Asami spoke up. "Why don't we follow her there? We could help out if needed, or just be there. From what you've said, Katara will be glad to see you. Plus, I'd like to meet her, too; and I've always wanted to see Kyoshi Island."

"That sounds great!" enthused Korra, and then shot a glance of guilty apology at her parents. The older couple shared a look

"It's all right, Korra." said her father. "Of course we're glad you came to visit, but we know you don't want to spend all the rest of your time-off at the South Pole. Go see Katara: it'll be nice for all of you."

Korra smiled in gratitude, but then frowned as a sudden thought struck her. "It'll take _days_ to get there by boat, and we still only have weekly airship service here, right?" She sighed in frustration as her parents nodded.

"Actually, I have another solution." said Asami. The others looked at her in surprise.

"Really? What?" Korra managed to sound skeptical and optimistic at the same time.

"Not telling. It's a _secret_."

The Avatar blinked, and then smiled wickedly. "Ancient engineer secret, huh? You know that torture we talked about, before? _I'll _follow up on that." Blue eyes met green, and the rest of the world went away….

'Bring it, watergirl. You'll find sometimes I _like _it rough."

"Girls!" Senna half-shouted, breaking the mutual hypnotic-trance. Her face was beet-red as she continued. "None of that talk at the table, please."

"Or preferably not anywhere, until we're both dead and buried." grumbled the Water Chief, intently buttering a scone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Korra and Asami climbed out of a taxi near the edge of the capitol city. The Avatar saw a complex of small industrial buildings surrounding a large aircraft hanger. The half-gear Future Industries logo was visible everywhere.

"Asami! I didn't know you had a… whatever this is… out here."

"It's new. It's an aeronautical research station for some special projects. I ordered it built a few months before you said you were coming back to Republic City."

"Special projects?"

"New heavier-than-air designs, mostly. Stuff I wanted to make it harder for industrial spies to sniff out."

"Keen."

Asami rubbed her neck, looking embarrassed. "It was sound business. But… I was just getting _impatient_, too. It had been almost three years. So, I wanted an excuse to come to the South Pole to 'inspect operations', and hopefully run into you… you know: coincidentally-by-accident."

The women where challenged by a uniformed security-guard at a small gatehouse, but were admitted without fanfare after Asami produced an ID card from her wallet. From the widening of his eyes, it was plain that the guard recognized his boss. They proceeded deeper into the complex.

"Oh, Asami; I'm sorry. Sorry again that it took me so long to come back. I hope you mean it when you say this is good business… I'd hate it if you wasted your money and resources for nothing."

"I meant it. Take a look at that." The industrialist pointed to a large aircraft parked on the tarmac. It was roughly constructed with no attention paid to aesthetics: plainly a prototype test-frame. But even Korra's untutored eye could make out some key differences from the airplanes she had seen before. This plane had only a single wing on each side, instead of the over-and-under pair that she was used to. And instead of only one engine and propeller jutting from the front of the fuselage, there were also two others: one mounted on each wing's underside.

'Wow. That should go really fast! Why hasn't anyone used multiple engines before?"

"Well, we have... but there was a problem with that. A relatively light plane – as opposed to a big airship – has a tendency to roll over to the pilot's left because that's the way the engine and prop are spinning. That's not hard to compensate for: but the problem gets much worse the more engines you add. Before long the pilot has to spend all his time just fighting to keep it straight-and-level."

"You said _was _a problem. What did you do?" Korra was intrigued. She really loved to see Asami bending _her _element: technology.

"Simple really - once we finally thought of it. We started building a new line of engines with a 'mirror-image' design: they spin to the right, instead of the left. Then we put one model on the right wing, and the other on the left wing. We call the principle 'counter-rotation' because the engines' directions-of-spin cancel one another out. This craft still has the center-engine which spins left as per usual, but the overall effect is no worse than a single-engine plane… but with three times the power!" Asami's voice had risen with excitement, and her face was flushed beautifully. Korra just gazed, and half tuned her voice out as she continued. "We've got another model in the works that omits the center engine entirely. It won't be as fast, but it should be even more stable in flight than a single-engine craft." Asami noted Korra's distraction. "Still with me?"

"Totally. I mean – yes, absolutely: more power, more stability. Sounds great!" Korra hurried on to cover her lapse in attention. "So, is that how we're getting to Kyoshi?"

"What? Oh, no. That plane is barely ready for test flights. Much too dangerous for a long trip over water. But, this facility has got a small airship of its own, and I mean to borrow it. It can get us to Kyoshi Island in just about sixteen hours, if I push for maximum speed."

"Do you ever _not_ push for maximum speed?"

"Nope. Never saw the point, actually."

They agreed to leave at dawn the following day, to maximize daylight flight time for the sake of safety.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Republic City, Police training-field:**

"OK, listen up!" Mako clapped his hands to focus the attention of his newly reassembled team. "I figure we can start continue getting used to each other by doing a little sparring, and running some apprehend-and-arrest roleplay scenarios. Yingcha, do you think you can portray an unruly spirit?"

"You have _no_ idea."

Mako had been smiling slightly when he addressed the spirit, but he noticed some frowns and shaking heads amongst his other subordinates. Not everyone had immediately taken to the idea of working with the inhuman being. The firebender hoped that with increased familiarity would come increased ease and trust.

"Once we've worked up a sweat and then cooled off, we can start tossing around ideas for our standard procedures and protocols, so we can all be on the same page—"

At this point, a uniformed officer came pelting up and broke in, "Detective-Sergeant! We've had a call from Omari's Bar: some big spirit is trashing the place and fighting the customers! Beifong says you guys are on it." He turned and ran off back towards the HQ building.

Mako grimaced and turned back to his squad. "Or instead, I guess we could just jump right into the action and wing it. Let's move out!"

Together, they sprinted for the parking lot to grab a police-van.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Republic City, Omari's Bar: **

Mako brought the van to a halt in front of the waterfront dive, brakes squealing. As he and most of his squad piled out onto the sidewalk, Hwa-Yung arrived: mounted on her _shirshu_-beast, Orlah. Although Orlah had not yet reached her full growth (according to her handler) she was still easily as big as Korra's companion, Naga.

Omari's Bar was a rough place; and known to the police as a shady joint where gamblers, smugglers, and purveyors of various unsavory goods and services mingled with the sailors off all-the-world's merchant ships. At the moment a crowd of such people gathered in front of the establishment, peering through the open door and the pair of grimy picture-windows. Suddenly one group ducked and scattered as a window shattered and a large burly man came flying out to crash and roll on the pavement and lie unmoving.

"Hwa-Yung: you two scoot around the back and cover that side." Mako ordered. "Don't let anybody leave." The animal-trainer nodded, and she and her _shirshu_ went to obey.

"Omari, over here!" The detective had spotted the bar's owner as one of those at the door. The big, balding, middle-aged man held a short wooden cudgel in his hand, but was showing no inclination to charge back into his establishment. He wheeled at Mako's hail, and trotted over to the cops.

"Mako! One of them spirit-monsters is trashing my joint!" The barkeep looked past the firebender and his eyes widened. "There's another one!" he said, raising his club at the sight of Yingcha.

"He's with us." said Mako shortly. 'Just tell me what happened, and be brief."

"OK. This spirit came inna bar a couple hours ago. He seemed peaceful then, and his money was real enough, so whatever. He didn't drink much; mostly he just liked watching everybody else. Then later some of the boys in the back was playing… er, was doing something I know _nothing_ about…" Mako, Nick, and Kinu exchanged wry glances: Omari's back-room was a notorious illegal gambling-den. "Anyway, there was a beef about something: a few of them got to fighting and it spilled out into the main barroom. That's when the spirit-guy _changed. _He swole-up to twice his size and turned all black-and-purplely and then just started whaling on everybody around him,., picking people up and throwing them, breaking stuff… _my_ stuff!"

Mako, Yingcha, and Malik all began to talk at once. Mako held up a hand to silence them.

"I think I know what's going on: correct me if I'm wrong. It sounds like the spirit was maybe - infected? - by the anger of the fighters. I saw that kind of thing in the Spirit World when I was there." Yingcha merely nodded agreement but Malik spoke up.

"If that's true then I can try to cleanse him of the dark emotional-energy… but we'll need to make sure he isn't re-infected right away by the people he's fighting with _now_. We should clear people out, or calm them down."

Another man came flying out of the broken window, this time rolling on his shoulder and back to his feet without much harm. He immediately brandished an improvised weapon – a broken table-leg – and went furiously howling back into the bar.

Mako turned to his squad. "Right, clearing people out it is. Nick, you try and snare the spirit with your cables. The rest of us will work on the customers. Let's go."

Inside, all was chaos. Wrecked furniture, broken glass, and spilled liquor was everywhere. About a dozen people were crowding around a huge spirit being, all intent on violence.

"Police! Everybody stop, and step away from each other!" Mako called out as authoritatively as he could. He wasn't surprised to be totally ignored. _Oh well, form is satisfied._

The spirit was over eight feet tall, and built along ape-like lines: long arms ending in huge three-fingered hands, and short bowed legs. A quartet of thick, muscular tentacles sprouted from his waistline; the whole creature was covered in fine scales. He –She? It? – flailed around wildly with his fists, and each tentacle also grasped at and lifted an opponent.

Kinu went right for one of the human brawlers in the rear and whirled him around by the shoulder. He came about snarling and threw a punch. She blocked it smartly with her bow, held in her left hand; and countered with a right-cross that snapped the man's head around. He spun away and fell to the floor. Recovering, he jumped to his feet to resume fighting. But now Kinu had swiftly knocked an arrow to her bow and loosed it in one smooth, fluid motion. At point-blank range the arrow flew straight to strike the ruffian in the center of his forehead. The arrow _bounced_ and fell to the floor: its blunt head of hard rubber glistening in some spilled beer. The fighter fell unconscious beside it.

Malik had bended some water from a large leather bota and shaped into a long whip-like appendage. Reaching out with it, he encircled the torso of a large woman, her face contorted in rage as she wielded an ice-pick, and simply slung her stumbling out the door to the street. Recovering his water-whip, he looked for another target.

The spirit Yingcha merely grasped two belligerent sailors by their broad belts and lifted them off the floor with inhuman strength. Then, like a man loading large laundry sacks into the back of a truck, he walked them over to the broken window and tossed the ineffectually struggling men out onto the sidewalk beyond.

Meanwhile Nick had unreeled two lengths of steel cable from his harness and sent them out to entangle the big 'dark spirit' around both arms. The being struggled against this new assault briefly, and then his form shimmered and rippled and became translucent. The metalbender's lines went slack and fell to the floor, as did various human brawlers who had been grappling with the spirit. It stepped back to a clear space and resolidified, lunging again to the attack.

"That won't work." Nick said laconically, as Mako returned to his side. The unit-commander had just finished 'escorting' a man to the exit after briskly kicking him in the groin. The fellow, hunched over in pain, hadn't seemed interested in fighting anyone else for a while.

"I can hold him solid!" called Yingcha, who had seen it all. Behind him an unruly bar patron slashed at him with a broken bottle. The jagged glass merely shattered on the spirit's armored carapace, doing no damage. He absent-mindedly backhanded the man, who hit a wall and then slumped unconscious against it.

"Do it!" ordered Mako, glancing around to assess the situation. Between them all, the squad had managed to clear nearly all the humans out of the bar. He bellowed "Civilians out NOW! Leave this to the police!" With relief he saw the remaining brawlers moving to obey at last.

Yingcha closed with the other spirit, stooping to avoid a swinging fist and a groping tentacle. A faint pearly glow enveloped both spirits as he grasped his assailant at shoulder and hip, shouting 'Try again, Nick!"

Mako turned to Malik. "Get ready to cleanse him." he told the dark-skinned cop.

"He's too big! I'm going to need more water than I've got."

The detective grimaced in frustration, then glanced upwards. There! Arrayed across the ceiling he saw the pipes and heads of a fire-sprinkler system. He swiftly began chain-punching small gouts of flame with pinpoint accuracy at various sprinkler-nozzles.

Nothing happened.

Internally cursing Omari, the firebender resolved to have a talk later with the bar owner about proper adherence to building-maintenance laws.

Yemana had successfully entangled the spirit _and_ Yingcha in toils of steel. Whatever the spirit-cop was doing, it seemed to be effective in keeping the bigger spirit solidly corporeal.

"Malik! Heads up!" Kinu called stridently across the room, and then loosed an arrow; this one tipped with a needle-pointed armor-piercing head. It flew unerringly to strike a large metal keg on a stand behind the bar. There was a loud _BANG! _and perhaps thirty gallons of highly pressurized fizzy-water erupted abruptly from the ruptured container.

The million-or-so sparkling droplets suddenly hung motionless in the air as the waterbender seized control, then coalesced and formed into two tendrils that shot towards the hostile spirit.

As Nick and Yingcha struggled to keep the being in place, the twin streams of water formed a double-helix around both spirits. As the fluid-forms joined together at top and bottom, the water began to glow with a sunny-yellow light. The luminous formation slowly revolved as Malik moved his arms rhythmically, wearing a frown of intense concentration.

After a few seconds, the hostile spirit ceased fighting, and began to shrink; impossibly shedding mass even as its coloration and appearance changed as well. Soon the being was altogether less threatening: barely five feet tall, covered in dull yellow-orange scales, and wearing a mild and hang-dog expression.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." the former combatant muttered. At Mako's hand signals Malik withdrew his water-forms; sending them tidily down into a large steel sink behind the bar. Yincha released his wrestling hold, but retained a hand on the other spirit's shoulder. Nick reeled in his cables.

Mako took a look around. The disordered barroom was littered with unconscious bodies, and he could see several more crumpled on the sidewalk outside. He turned to Kinu.

"Get on the radio and call out an ambulance crew to look everybody over. Nobody looks too bad, but you never know. And get another big wagon out here so we can take everybody back to the station." The Yuyan Archer nodded shortly and left the room.

"Malik, go around back and check on Hwa-Yung. Nick, let's you and me get to cuffing everybody." The detective passed a compact set of thumb-cuffs to Yingcha. "You get _him_ secured." he said, pointing to the now-docile spirit. Yingcha did not immediately accept the proffered item.

"Sir, are you sure that's necessary? This being didn't start the trouble. He's really the victim here: he was assaulted by the violent emotions of the others. It's like he was force-fed a drug or a poison!"

The new Detective-Sergeant met his officer's purple eyes sternly. "That's not for us to decide. That's a call for the District Attorney's Office as to who to charge with what, and who to just release without charge." As Yingcha frowned, Mako continued. "But my report - which will carry some weight with the DA - will recommend leniency for this spirit. I actually agree with you, but we have to do things by the book. Get it?" The spirit-cop grimaced, but then nodded. He took the cuffs.

"Got it."

"Good. Now let's get back to work!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Republic City, the Marmoset-Stork Club: **

The nightclub audience watched raptly as the slim, dark young man stood on the stage with his back to them, swaying to the music of many rhythmic strings. Then suddenly he swung to face the room.

"_Oh, it don't mean a thing if you ain__'__t got that swing_!" Wu crooned to the crowd.

Behind him, the brass-section of The Upbeats blared: Tahno's trombone in the lead. _Doowah-doowah-doowah-doowah-dooWAH!_

Ginger, resplendent in a white sequined gown that fit her like a glove, undulated onto the stage.

"It _don't mean a thing: all you gotta do is swing_." Her gaze on Wu could've started a fire, and the audience responded to the duo's obvious chemistry.

_Doowah-doowah-doowah-doowah-dooWAH!_

In the front row, Granny Yin – escorted by her son Chow – sighed ecstatically.

"_It makes no difference if it's sweet or hot…_" Wu got up close to Ginger, and bent as if to inhale at her perfumed neck. Several women in the audience fanned themselves.

"_Just give that rhythm every little thing you've got!_" The auburn-haired beauty tipped her head to one side, eyes rolling back. In the crowded club, various seated men crossed their legs.

"It _don't mean a thing: all you gotta do is swing_." The couple sang together.

_Doowah-doowah-doowah-doowah-dooWAH!_

Far beneath the club in a newly-created cavern in the bedrock, badger-moles danced with euphoric abandon.

The next morning, the press reviews were using terms like "smash-hit" and "sensational".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Republic City:**

Mako and his squad were again gathered in a bar, but this time it was 'The Blind Bandit': a cop's watering-hole not far from the 12th Precinct-House. The firebender raised his glass in a toast.

"Ladies and gentlebeings –" he gestured expansively to include everyone (except for Orlah, snugly settled in her kennel/stall back at HQ) "—I give you the Spirit Crimes Unit, and our first successful operation!" The Detective-Sergeant knocked back his drink and then banged the empty glass back on the table. The others – even Yingcha, after a hesitation – followed suit with appropriately triumphant whoops.

"Nick: solid performance as always: you never disappoint." Yemana grunted appreciation at Mako's praise. "Hwa-Yung: sorry you got cheated out of the main action, but good job collecting some stragglers out the back." The _shirshu_-handler grinned. Orlah's long darting tongue – covered with paralytic venom – had immobilized several escaping brawlers.

The firebender continued, after gesturing to their server for another round of drinks. "But the real stars of today's show… let's start with Yingcha. You're still a largely unknown quantity for us, but you came through today like a champ! If you hadn't grabbed the perp and kept him from going all ghostly on us, we couldn't have done much."

"Happy to be of service." The spirit bowed from the waist.

"And, Kinu: for finding us water when we needed it. Great improvisational thinking!" Mako grinned at the Yuyan Archer, who smiled with touching shyness and ducked her head, cheeks reddening. "I can't wait to see more of your trick-shots."

"And lastly, Malik." The waterbender tipped his hat to his superior officer, and Mako went on. "Without your spirit-cleansing skills, we probably would have had a much longer and bloodier fight. As it is: nothing worse than a bunch of bruises and a couple broken bones!'

Mako started clapping, and everyone joined in. The firebender turned back to Yincha.

"I hope this is isn't too personal an observation, but I noticed that neither the barfighters' anger and aggression nor Mal's cleansing-techniques seemed to affect you at all." said the new leader. He had spoken cheerfully, but was glad to see that everyone was paying attention.

Yingcha answered with a serious tone. "Detective Malik's skills can only clear a spirit of invasive emotional-energy from without. I am accounted as strong-willed for my kind: the feelings of the human bar-flies had not infected me. Any darkness I might carry is my own, and no waterbender can cleanse that: only I."

The human cops all digested this for a moment, and then all of them nodded. Mako spoke for all.

"I guess we're all in the same boat with that, then." He glanced around the table. "Another round?"

Agreement was unanimous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Southern Water Tribe Capitol:**

Early the next morning found Korra and Asami back at the Future Industries airfield, making ready to depart. Korra's parents were there to see them off, and surprisingly Desna and Eska had risen early as well and asked to accompany the group.

After Tonraq and Senna had exchanged hugs and cheek-kisses with both young women (Asami seeming oddly touched to now be on cheek-kiss terms with Korra's father) and made as if to depart, the twins spoke up unexpectedly.

"Korra, Asami; before you depart on your ship – " Eska began.

"- may we have a few moments in private?" Desna concluded.

Everyone present who wasn't a twin looked at each other in awkward mystification for a moment. Then Tonraq cleared his throat, and took Senna's hand.

"We'll just wait over by the satomobile." The royal couple withdrew.

Silenced reigned for a time.

"So… what's up?" asked the Avatar.

The twins looked at one another briefly, and then returned their unsettling gazes to Korra and Asami, who instinctively stepped closer together.

"In unstructured, informal conversation with your parents—" Desna.

Eska: "- we have learned of the recent change in your relationship –"

"- from one of simple close friendship to one of—" Desna.

Eska: "—intimacy and passion."

Korra and Asami eyed one another, and then Korra managed "Uh…OK. I guess that's alright: you two are family, after all."

The Avatar saw Asami give her a strange look, whose meaning she couldn't read immediately. Meanwhile, the twins went on.

Desna: "We wish to congratulate you–"

"-and offer our full support." Eska.

"Oh." Korra seemed at a loss for an appropriate response. "Thank you…?"

Asami valiantly stepped into the conversational breach. "We really appreciate you saying that. It means a great deal to have our friends and family behind us on this."

Again, the twins held each other's stare for a moment before answering.

Desna: "You are welcome. But, have you considered that not everyone you encounter will be so positive?"

"Indeed, that some that you consider friends and companions might withdraw from you, or even become enemies?" Eska.

Desna: "Also, you are both well known public-figures. Your relationship, if made public, will become common talk in every home and workplace around the world."

"Are you prepared for the backlash from people – and there are many—who are dedicated to upholding rigid societal rules and ancient taboos?" Eska.

Korra listened to this back-and-forth oration with growing dismay. She had barely begun to truly grasp the depths of her own feelings… did she _really_ have to worry about what the rest of the whole world thought? Without thinking she looked to Asami for support and guidance.

Asami was looking at her with an utterly neutral expression, as impassive as the twins themselves. Confused and upset, she looked back to her cousins.

To her surprise, she saw that the twins Chiefs were_ not_ so very unreadable after all. Eska's eyes were a bit wider than usual, and her breathing both louder and quicker than normal. Desna displayed neither of these signs… but the Avatar saw the faintest tell-tale sheen of sweat on his brow and upper lip.

"So, are you trying to warn me? Do you think I – we – should keep our… that we're dating a secret?"

Eska: "No. While it is your decision, we actually encourage you to be open and public about your new personal connection."

"We merely wished to make certain you were aware of the difficulties ahead, so you might prepare if you take that course." Desna.

"Uh…OK. Thanks for the heads-up." The Avatar was baffled, and strangely disturbed, yet determined to be polite.

"_Why_ do you want Korra and me to be public about — about how we feel?" asked Asami, her tone all blunt interrogation. The brunette groaned internally. So much for courtesy.

Desna: "The Avatar is a world-wide figure of near universal respect bordering on veneration."

"His or her words and actions have the power to sway the opinions and attitudes of millions." Eska.

Desna: "A strong stance taken by the Avatar has the potential to overturn centuries – ages! –- of unreasoning prejudice and injustice."

A suspicion was beginning to form in Korra's mind. But before she could think too much about it, Asami continued in granite tones; her emerald eyes narrowed.

"So, you two want the world to _change_? But, you want _her_ to lead the charge? Why?"

Korra broke in. "Asami, enough. This is obviously important to them... Eska?… are you like _us_? Or you, Desna?"

The siblings turned to each other and communed silently for so long that it seemed they might not answer at all. Then:

Eska: "We are not like the two of you."

"We each incline and are attracted to the opposite gender exclusively." Desna.

Eska: "But there are other… things… which are even more universally reviled and condemned than what you and Asami share."

"But if the world can evolve and be more tolerant on one issue, then eventual advancement on other fronts becomes more possible." Desna.

Eska: "That is our hope: that the Avatar can promote progress for all people everywhere."

Korra looked helplessly at Asami; but the heiress now seemed withdrawn, and remained silent. Impulsively, she advanced on the twins and took one each of their hands into her own.

"I don't understand exactly what you are saying." said the Avatar with earnest compassion. "But I want to help. I'm not asking you to tell me now what it is you need from me… but when you are ready to talk, I am ready to listen."

Once again the twins turned to each other, then stepped back from Korra and bowed.

Desna: "Thank you for hearing us out. Good fortune on your journey."

"Find safe harbors and welcoming shores." Eska.

Concluding the formal farewell, the twins turned and left, heading for the waiting sato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching the increasingly tense and intense exchange from afar, Tonraq wondered "What's all that about, do you know?"

"No clue." Senna replied. "Those twins barely seem human to me. No offense to your relatives."

"None taken: They _are _weird."

After a pause, Senna asked "So, do you think the girls know why we put them in separate rooms?"

"Oh, no: no more bets! I won't get skinned again."

Senna smiled. "OK, dear. Still… you remember when we were courting? You'd sneak into the house, past my dad's room…."

"You'd always manage to leave the side door unlocked..."

"If he'd caught us…"

"Yeah… if. Good times."

"Good times."

Husband and wife gazed lovingly at each other. Then Senna started twirling a lock of her dark hair between her fingers, and Tonraq's pulse began to pound.

"You know... I _could_ sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight, in the far-west wing."

Tonraq stroked his bearded chin, considering. "A long way to go, in the dark. And there would be many, many guards in the halls between us, after hours."

Senna smiled. "So, it's a date then?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In mid-air:**

Asami didn't talk at all as she piloted the airship away from the Southern Water capitol. Korra kept silent as well, because the taller woman seemed to be occupied with working the steering yoke, the foot-pedals, and various switches and levers. But eventually they had climbed several thousand feet to a cruising altitude and assumed the proper heading, and Asami's tasks were reduced to watching the compass and altimeter, and to keeping a loose hand on the yoke.

"Asami, are you mad at me for something?"

"No."

"Are you mad at my parents?"

'What? No."

"Are you mad at the twins?"

"Korra! I am not mad at—well, OK: I actually _am_ a little… annoyed at your cousins right now."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? They have an agenda of some kind, a goal; and they want _you t_o fight for it instead of doing it themselves. And then they won't even be upfront about what it is."

"They're _afraid_, Asami." Korra's voice had gone soft. "You get that, right? The two of them are hiding something awful about themselves – or maybe only one, but the other is helping - and they are too afraid to risk the consequences of exposure. Believe me: I know. Fear can bind you as tightly as chains."

The pilot steered the airship without speaking for several moments.

"Are _you _afraid, Korra?"

"Me? Of what?"

"Like the twins. Are you afraid of the consequences of exposure? Are you— " The heiress swallowed thickly, and Korra suddenly realized she was holding back tears. "Are _we _hiding something _awful _about ourselves? Because, I didn't think we were."

"Oh, no! Asami… that's not what I meant." Korra embraced the pilot as well as she could without interfering with the airship controls, but Asami remained tense and rigid in her leather seat.

"I guess I'm mad after all." The green-eyed woman was silent a moment, then continued. "Mad at me. I realize I was making some assumptions I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry."

"Assumptions about what? Wait… does this ship have an autopilot? Can you let the thing fly itself for a few minutes, please?" Nodding. Asami fiddled with the controls for a short while, and then let Korra pull her out of the cockpit and into the rear passenger lounge.

They took seats side-by-side on an upholstered bench. "I had assumed that we weren't going to be hiding anything when we got back." Asami picked up the thread. "I mean, it's been a long time since you seemed concerned about poll-numbers and such. And you _wanted_ to tell your parents, and were OK when your cousins found out—"

"But, they're family."

"I know, I know. That's what I meant about my assumptions." The heiress paused, and then pushed on. "So, does this mean you only want to be open to your family? When we get back to Republic City, are we hiding what we are to the public? Are we hiding from all our _friends_?"

"No, Asami. Not from our friends. I'm _not_ ashamed of us." Korra was relieved to see the engineer relax, a little. "I guess I really hadn't been thinking that far ahead." She quirked an eyebrow, with a smile. "You know that's not exactly my strong suit."

Asami didn't respond to the Avatar's feeble joke. "And what about in public? Can we kiss in the park? Can I hold your hand at the theater?" Her voice broke as she turned away.

"Can I even _look_ at you like you are more than just my friend?"

The Avatar enfolded Asami in a crushing hug, and tried to rock away her obvious agony. "I don't want to hide, really. But I guess I only just thought about what the people close to us would say. Do we really need to deal with public-opinion? Can't we just keep private stuff... _private_?"

Asami looked at Korra, her expression serious. "No… no, I'm sorry; I think we really can't. If you were a desk-clerk at a hotel, and if I sold pastries from a street-cart; then no one would really care. But, your cousins were right: you're the Avatar, and I'm well-known in my own right too. We're _always _being watched by somebody. Unless we sneak around, and play-act, and lie and _lie_ and _LIE _to protect our secret; it will become known around the city in days, and around the world in weeks."

Korra and Asami stared bleakly at one another, and then the heiress spoke again. "Korra, I've already done a lot of hiding and pretending, and I guess that you have too; while we were both busy trying to figure ourselves and each other out, and see if we even had a chance together. It was exhausting to me. I'm really not sure how long I could continue that. I _am _sure that I don't want to."

Korra looked at her boots. "I guess we both have a lot to think about, then."

She fell silent. After a minute, Asami rose and returned to the cockpit.

It was a long and uncomfortable flight to Kyoshi Island.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoshi Island:**

Kyoshi Island had a small but modern airfield. The winds were currently high and skirling unpredictably, and Asami brought their ship to a somewhat rough landing. She waited until the ground crews had finished chocking the wheels and attaching tie-down cables to the large craft. She turned to Korra, seated beside her once more in the copilot's chair. "OK, we can move out now."

The Avatar nodded, and the two disembarked onto the tarmac and made for the prominently marked Customs building. The silence after their – discussion? quarrel? – had thawed somewhat during the last hour or so of the flight, and they had talked about trivial and neutral topics as they approached their destination; but they were far from easeful with each other now, and Korra's heart ached for them both.

After dealing with the bureaucratic necessities incumbent on new foreign arrivals, the two made their way towards a curbside taxi-stand.

"Look… it's the Avatar!" The voice was weak and quavering, but full of excitement. The women turned to see the wizened figure of an old man leaning on a cane, standing beside a young man in his twenties. As Korra looked at him, the senior actually squealed in agitation; and his stick clattered to the pavement as he raised his thin arms over his head, fingers trembling. His head lolled, his eyes rolled back, and flecks of foam began to dribble from his open mouth

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Calm down, please!" The younger man ducked in to shoulder and support his elder's weight as the oldster fainted dead away. He glanced over at Korra and Asami, who were approaching in their concern. He waved them back.

"It's OK, it's OK. He'll be fine in a minute: he's just very excitable." He looked closer. "Hey, you actually _are_ Avatar Korra, aren't you? Nifty. As you've probably guessed: Grandpa is your Number-One-Fan."

"That's… great." Korra was nonplussed. "Are you sure we can't help?"

"No, thanks. I'll get him onto a bench and he'll be fine. Actually, maybe it would be better if you aren't here when he comes to? You might set him off again. Sorry."

"No problem, we were going anyway."

The young man grinned at both women. Korra thought that maybe he looked a little_ too_ long at Asami, and not just her face either, but she said nothing. He produced a business card from a pocket and pressed it on Korra.

'My name's Michio! If you don't mind, could you send an autographed photo or something to my office –address on the card – so I can give it to Grandpa? It'll make his day… his month! I'll be happy to pay, of course."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it as soon as I get back home from vacation."

"Oh, vacation huh? Well, enjoy our island. Bye now!" Michio began wrestling his grandfather over to a nearby seating, showing commendable strength and dexterity.

Korra and Asami eyed one another.

"Fame."

"Fame."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, a taxi deposited them in front of a neatly-kept medium-sized house just a few blocks from the headquarters and training hall of the famous Kyoshi Warriors. Approaching up the cobbled walkway on the front lawn, Korra and Asami were surprised to be challenged by two figures, male and female, apparently on guard by the front door to the dwelling.

The woman was dressed and armed in the traditional manner of the Kyoshis: heavy and elaborate face-makeup, voluminous robes, archaic armor, and a steel fan and curved sword depending from her waist-cords.

The man's appearance was mundane by comparison. His coloration and clothing indicated a Fire Nation background, and his jacket displayed the logo of some private-security firm.

"State your business, please" said the man briskly.

"I'm Avatar Korra, and this is my… this is Asami Sato." Korra stumbled a bit on the introduction. Asami looked at the ground, stone-faced. "We are here to pay our respects to Mistress Suki, and also meet my friend Katara of the Southern Water Tribe: we were told she's here."

"Wait here, please." said the woman in polite tones, and entered the house to leave them alone with the man. The three waited silently for a minute.

The Kyoshi returned and smiled to the other two women. "I'm sorry for the delay. You are cleared to enter." She held the door for them.

Inside, they were first met by an unexpected but familiar figure: Kya. Tenzin's older sister looked tired, but still embraced both of them warmly. "Korra, Asami. We didn't know to look for you or you'd have been on the guards' list, sorry."

"It's OK." said Korra reassuringly.

"But. why all the security? Are you expecting trouble?" Asami nervously dropped a hand down to touch the electric shock-gauntlet hanging from her belt.

"No dear, nothing like that." The middle-aged waterbender spoke soothingly. "It's just that Zuko is here too, and brought his bodyguards with him. Also, it's traditional for the Kyoshis to post ceremonial guards around one of their leaders – or past leaders - when they are close to passing."

Korra dropped her voice lower, "Is it really that bad?"

"I'm afraid so. She can't last much longer, a few days more at most." Kya glanced over her shoulder, and then continued. "Mom is in with her now, doing what she can to keep her comfortable. I'm worried about her – Mom, I mean – she's trying to stay strong, but I think inside she's a wreck. She and Aunt Suki have been very close for a long time."

The three of them went further into the house to enter a large and elegantly-furnished sitting room. Lord Zuko, a white-maned old gentleman once more, immediately rose to greet them. A few strangers, presumably other friends or relatives of the dying Kyoshi, also climbed to their feet.

"Girls, it's nice to see you again so soon" Zuko said with subdued warmth. "Although of course; the circumstances could be better."

"Yes, it's sad." said Korra. Meanwhile, everyone was taking or retaking their seats.

"I didn't know that you knew Suki."

"I don't, actually. We—" she said, indicating Asami, who had faded into the background as she often seemed to when the spotlight was on Korra. "— came through the Southern Portal a few days ago to visit my folks. We wanted to see Katara too, so here we are."

A rear door opened as Katara herself entered the room. She checked when she saw the new arrivals, but then came on to exchange hugs with Korra and Asami.

The old woman looked even more worn than her daughter, with dark circles under her fatigue-dulled eyes. She turned to Kya. "Why don't you take a turn for a while, sweetie?" Murmuring assent, the younger waterbender left the room. Korra explained their presence again to Katara as everyone once more settled in, except for Asami who remained standing and began idly examining the rooms various decorations and objects of art.

The group's conversation began to meander through various inconsequential topics as they passed the time, until suddenly hawk-eyed Katara called across the room.

"Careful, Asami! The edge is still razor-sharp."

Asami quickly drew her hand back from where she had been about to touch a naked sword resting on pegs on the wall. It was a _jian_ longsword, and its blade was a glossy black reminiscent of volcanic obsidian.

"Thank you, Master Katara. I'm sorry. But, I've never seen a sword quite like this before. Is the blade some kind of iron?"

"There's some iron in it, I'm told; but also other metals totally unknown on Earth. And there _is_ no other sword quite like that: that is Space-Sword."

"Space-Sword…" the heiress's voice was tinged with awe. She had heard the stories of this legendary weapon, and its heroic wielder.

"That sword was my brother's most prized possession." said Katara. "He forged it himself – with his teacher's help, of course – from a meteorite fallen from the sky. He bore it through the last months of the Hundred-Years War, only to lose it on the last day… while destroying the Fire Nation's airship fleet, of course."

Zuko laughed softly. "When Toph brought it back to him… well, I don't think I ever saw Sokka happier." He glanced at the room's rear door and sobered. "Well, except his wedding-day with Suki of course."

"Korra, I've heard that you met old Toph, right?" Katara asked. At the Avatar's nod, she smiled. "Then you know what she's like, then. A few years after we ended the war, Toph just took off for a month without telling anyone where she was going. A little while later she showed up for Sokka's birthday party with _that—" _the waterbender pointed to the sword. "—wrapped up in a long box with a ribbon. She acted like it was no big deal, but Sokka about had a heart-attack."

Zuko broke in. "He jumped up-and-down and _screamed_ like a three-year-old… and then he kissed Toph right on the mouth." He laughed again. "For a second I thought that Suki was going to murder them both, right there."

Katara was smiling gently, "We found out later that Toph had spent that whole month alone, camping out in the Wulong Forest. She must have combed every square inch of the place with her special senses. She was sad that she never found the original Boomerang, though."

"That sounds like Toph, all right." said Korra. "She can be a fantastic friend. But it's like she never wants you to know it, or at least say anything about it."

"From that day on, I don't think my brother ever willingly went anywhere without Space Sword on his hip." Katara said. She lowered her eyes. "He even had it with him when he died."

Everyone hushed for a moment out of respect. Then Asami said "I'm sorry, but actually I've never heard how Chief Sokka passed. Was it in battle?"

"Oh yes; it was a mighty battle." Zuko spoke quietly, but his voice carried clearly to the young industrialist. Asami noticed both he and Katara were glancing at Korra, so she did as well.

Korra face had gone pale.

"It was me." said the Avatar, her voice laden with sadness and guilt. "Sokka died because of me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Zaofu, the Beifong residence:**

Bataar Jr. heard the footsteps approaching his door. He didn't look at his bedside clock, he knew it was close to lunchtime. But then his ears pricked up with sudden interest. This was not his father's tread as expected: the steps were lighter and had a slightly different cadence.

"Bataar?" It was his younger brother, Huan. "Are you awake?"

The engineer lifted his head slightly from the pillow. "What is it? Did father finally get tired of pestering me, and pass the chore on to you?"

There was a pause, and when Huan spoke his brother heard suppressed anger in his voice. "Father has the patience of a lion-turtle: he'd never give up. But today he's… ill. I came to invite you for eat with all of us, and to tell you that we'll all be gathering in father and mother's room. Cook is making up box-lunches for all of us."

"Father is ill?" Bataar sat up in bed. "What's wrong with him? Is it serious?"

'We don't know. He had a fainting fit earlier this morning. He's awake now but seems weak, and he's been ordered to stay in bed."

"Good... tell him I wish him well"

"No. I won't. Tell him yourself."

"Huan, I can't. I—"

"Yes, you can. You know what? I think we've all been a little too nice to you. It's turned you into an even bigger jerk than you were before." The young artist's voice dripped scorn. "You've got some big problems right now, sure. But I'm sure they look even bigger when you're cooped up in a tiny bedroom with them all the time. Come on out, and take a look at the world. You might have forgotten: it's pretty big, and it's also full of other people – like your family – who have problems of their own. Your troubles might just shrink a bit in the bright light and fresh air, and when held up to others in perspective."

Moving slowly, Bataar got out of bed. He caught sight of himself in a full length mirror, and winced. He looked almost skeletal, with deep hollows in his cheeks and dark shadows from which peeked his sunken eyes. His hair was a disordered mess on top, and the sides had grown in: he hadn't shaved in weeks. His neat goatee had become a full beard. All his hair was filthy and matted.

"Huan?"

"What?"

"Could you ask everyone to delay lunch by half an hour, please? I need some time to clean up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoshi Island:**

"It was me." said the Avatar, her voice laden with sadness and guilt. "Sokka died because of me."

"Korra, I don't blame you for what happened." Katara's voice was calm, but kind. "No one does. I've told you that."

"I know." Korra wiped at a single tear on her cheek. "I just can't—"

Korra broke off and everyone's attention was diverted as Kya came back into the room. The grey-haired woman checked as she took in the scene.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt."

The Avatar waved the apology away, collecting herself with an embarrassed expression. "It's OK. I wasn't saying anything important anyway."

"All right. Actually I came to get you, if you'll come. Suki wants to see you."

"Me?" Korra was puzzled. "Why? She doesn't know me."

"She wouldn't say. But when I mentioned that you were here, she said she wanted you. She was quite insistent, and I didn't want to agitate her."

"Oh… OK; I'll go." Korra rose.

'Thank you. It's the last door at the end of the hall. There's a water-basin, if you know any healing-arts and want to take a turn."

"I will." She paused before going to the door. "Lord Zuko, maybe you could tell Asami the story of… that time? You tell it best. Technically I was there too, but I hardly remember anything." Then she left the room.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Zuko addressed Asami.

"Well, Miss Sato? Do you want to know what happened?"

"Yes, sir." the heiress answered thoughtfully, looking to where Korra had left. "I think I need to know."

"Very well." The old nobleman straightened his posture further as he began his tale. "It all happened about sixteen years ago, when the Southern Water Tribe was attacked by a band of powerful outlaws…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Southern Water Tribe lands, sixteen years ago:**

The snowbuzzard-cat rumbled and swayed as it sped along the icy 'road' that twisted up the mountain, switching back every few hundred feet as it climbed. The vehicle was going at flat-out top speed, which Firelord Zuko, ruler of the Fire Nation, knew in his bones to be _too fast. _Especially at night, with only moon- and starlight to guide them.

"Sokka! Slow it down or you'll kill us all!" The other occupants of the vehicle's cab; Katara's boy Tenzin (_Councilman_ Tenzin, one of Republic City's most respected leaders, the firebender reminded himself) and Tonraq (Northern Water Tribe expatriate, and father of the new Avatar) grimly clung to door handles and leather straps to steady themselves.

"Who's driving this jalopy, huh? If we don't catch them then this trip is for nothing, and I _hate _wasting my time!" the snow-haired Chief of the Southern Water Tribe fairly snarled his answer. He leaned into the steering wheel as if attempting to coax by force of will even more speed from the treaded mechanical monster they were all riding. His short, pointed beard fairly bristled with anger.

Zuko understood the warrior's urgency: Korra, the child-Avatar. She had been taken; kidnapped from her very home by ruthless criminals with an unknown agenda. The Avatar, of course, was the world's best hope for balance, harmony, and peace in the future. But she was something more to all of them. To Sokka and himself, she was the reincarnation of perhaps their dearest friend: Avatar Aang. And Aang had been Tenzin's father. And, of course, Korra was also Tonraq's daughter and barely past her fifth birthday: the young father was the most frantic and driven of them all.

"If we keep pushing, we can catch them before they reach the airship. They may have a head start, but since Katara half trashed their engine we're faster!" Korra had been taken in broad daylight while at her beginning waterbending lessons with Katara: Sokka's sister, Tenzin's mother and Aang's widow. Zuko ground his teeth in silent rage. Katara had fought the kidnappers valiantly only to be overcome by numbers, but not before inflicting what damage she could. She was back with the water-healers now, and it was uncertain that she would survive. Zuko swore he would take her suffering out on her attackers' hides.

"We should be on them soon. Here's the plan." rapped out Sokka; master tactician. "This should be a simple four-on-four fight, to start. Tenzin, you take Combustion Girl—"

'That's not her _name_! It's P'Li!" Zuko broke in, exasperated. "What is wrong with you? I've told you like a dozen times—"

"Whatever: don't care. Tenzin, her attacks are the quickest and hardest to dodge, and you're the most agile and evasive. Take her down, hard." The last airbender, not yet even forty, nodded with determination.

"Zuko, you get Lava Guy. You can neutralize his big advantage." Firelord Zuko nodded shortly, accepting his assignment to engage _Ghazan_ (honestly, what was with Sokka and nicknames?).

"Tonraq, I want you on the waterbender gal. Water vs. water: classic match-up, right?" Tonraq nodded in resolute agreement, and Zuko fought not to roll his eyes. Despite Sokka's lack of bending power, young Tonraq was plainly the weakest and least experienced fighter amongst them, despite his vaguely-described time in the military back North. Sokka obviously wanted to give him the best chance by matching him with the opponent he could best understand and counter: the renegade Ming-Hua.

"And I'll take Sticky Man. He's a non-bending weapon fighter, so I'll have the best odds against him." concluded the Chief, assigning himself to Zaheer: the staff-wielding enemy leader, and the probable author of all this trouble.

Zuko wasn't certain whether to curse or bless the fate that had brought them all to this pass. Curses were appropriate for the abduction attempt itself, and its perpetration by what was obviously an elite band of outlaws. On the other hand, it was a blessed arrangement of circumstances that had seen both himself and Tenzin present in the Southern Water Tribe capitol when the crisis erupted. Zuko had been on a state-visit to finalize some new trade agreements between the nations, and Tenzin had simply been visiting his mother with his new fiancée; a gentle girl named Pema.

"OK, we're throwing down!" shouted Sokka suddenly, as they rounded a bend in the ascending road that hugged the mountain slope. Ahead of them, the quartet could see the enemy vehicle, nearly identical to their own, stalled and motionless with thick black smoke pouring skyward from the engine cowling. "Everybody bail out!"

The doors to the ponderous conveyance flew open as the rescuers exited in haste. Zuko blasted himself clear, bending fire from the soles of his boots to gain extra distance and speed. He saw Tenzin doing much the same, driving himself forward and out on a column of air. Chief Sokka's long, strong legs served him well, and Tonraq simply ran atop the deep snow as if it were packed-earth.

They were none too soon. Their enemies were already out of their own vehicle; no doubt considering repairs. They saw and reacted to the rescuers arrival with little hesitation. True to Sokka's prediction, P'li attacked first; and projected _popPopPOP_ a tiny swift-flying ball of incandescence from the eye-like tattoo on her forehead. It roiled the air behind itself like a miniature comet, and struck Sokka's still-rolling ride with much the same effect: the vehicle exploded in a cloud of debris, noise, and fire; utterly wrecked.

And then, the fight was on.

"Zuko, buff me!'" called Sokka, and Zuko quickly firebended an intense packet of pure heat into the black bladetip of the Water Tribesman's Space-Sword. The weapon promptly glowed cherry-red at its point, dulling from brick-red to black again as the glow spread down towards the _jian_'s ornate bronze hilt. They had practiced this maneuver together many times.

After that, Zuko's first concern was his designated opponent Ghazan, of course. The Firelord sent an intense gout of coherent flame his way to grab the long-mustachioed man's attention, and then dodged as the lavabender counterattacked with a stream of redly-glowing liquid rock from the lava-pit suddenly appearing near the kidnapper's feet.

Zuko began to move forward, "jabbing" fireballs the while. He hopped into the air as Ghazan bended the ground beneath him into a molten death-trap, and then landed lightly on the lava. Beneath his feet the blazing earth suddenly cooled into a blackened disc as the scarred old man sent the excess heat hissing up into the night sky from his extended fingers. Ghazan blanched, and the white-maned firebender grinned savagely as he continued his advance.

"Are we having fun yet?"

The Firelord risked an assessing glance around. Tonraq seemed to be holding his own for the moment, trading water-whip strikes and ice-bullets with Ming-Hua. However, the waterbender criminal had just sprouted more aqueous tentacles than Zuko had ever seen at once before, even from Katara: one from each of the digits of her deceptively delicate hands. Zuko feared for his ally's safety.

Sokka, glowing Space-Sword in one hand and trusty Boomerang (the latest in a series of so-named weapons) in the other, had been fighting defensively as he sized up his opponent. The longhaired, bearded Zaheer leapt and twirled his body and staff in an acrobatic style of combat that Zuko knew only too well. He had seen some of these moves hundreds of times before, performed first by Aang and then later by Tenzin. Tenzin shouted confirmation.

"Uncle Sokka! He's fighting like an Air Nomad!"

"Why, thank you." drawled the old warrior with his trademark 'sokkasm.' "I would never have guessed. Someone must have found an old fight-manual— "He ducked a neck-breaking swing. "- at the library!"

Distracted, Tenzin was the first to go down. Zuko saw it from the corner of his eye. P'li had indeed been unable to connect with the nimble airbender, so instead sent her combustion-bending projection into a rock-face directly behind her foe. The resulting violent spray of stony shrapnel had inescapably engulfed Tenzin, who fell to the ground unconscious from multiple strikes to his head, body, and limbs. The tall woman turned her attention to the Firelord, who suddenly found himself doubled-teamed.

Again and again P'li sent her projections at Zuko, who caught them in his bare hands like a man snatching firefly-wrens out of the air in the summer twilight. They failed to explode as Zuko 'earthed' the power, sending it deep into the rocky soil under his feet. They detonated there, making the ground jump slightly each time. In his 'spare time' the firebender continued to dodge and fend off Ghazan's attacks. Unfortunately, this left him with no ability himself; to attack or even sustain his advance. _Oh well_, he thought philosophically. _At least I can keep them both busy until Sokka can save us all, as usual._

The Southern ruler was coolly engaging Zaheer, countering the younger man's extravagant staff strikes with efficient and minimalist parries from his own two weapons. He mistimed one counter; and took a hard strike up into his left side, eliciting a grunt of pain as several ribs gave in. Then, a swift extension of his arm gripping the razor-edged Boomerang sent that weapon through a gap in Zaheer's defense; neatly bisecting the stocky man's left brow and sending a river of blood streaming down to flood the eye. The outlaw bellowed in pain and rage, clutching at his face with one hand.

Sokka instantly executed two quick pivoting steps; his precise and practiced footwork putting him exactly in Zaheer's new blind-spot. Still-nimble fingers twirled Space Sword into a reverse-grip as he brought the _jian_ around to crash its bronze pommel into the back of his skull: what Toph the ex-policewoman would have called the 'nap-tap.' Zaheer immediately dropped his staff and collapsed to the frozen ground, unconscious.

Zuko, still beset by his two foes, opened his mouth to call to the chieftain for aid. But then the firebender saw that Tonraq had just gone down as well. Ming-Hua stood by his prone form with hands spread wide to her sides, all her watery tentacles now tipped with scythe-like blades of hard, unforgiving ice. Plainly, the vicious criminal intended to administer a _coup de grace_ to Korra's father.

The Firelord thought to call to Sokka, but the warrior's keen situational awareness had apparently already alerted him to the waterbender's mortal peril. In three long strides he was directly behind Ming-Hua.

Faced with his ally's imminent demise, the Southern leader acted with shocking ruthlessness that nonetheless contained a particle of mercy. With two powerful slices of Space Sword; the murderous woman's arms came free, neatly sheared off at the shoulders.

There was remarkably little blood. Sokka's _jian_ blade still glowed red near the tip and had partially cauterized the terrible, maiming wounds. Still, Ming-Hua screamed and dropped instantly; overcome by pain and shock. She pitched forward onto her face close by Tonraq, and lay still.

Ghazan, his face demented, howled "YOU FILTHY SAVAGE! I'LL _KILL_ YOU FOR THAT!"

Zuko abruptly found himself once again fighting P'li alone as the lavabender turned his full, enraged attention to the Water Tribesman. A gout of lava spewed toward the old fighter as Ghazan advanced.

Sokka sprinted to a nearby rock-face and ran straight up the wall, his momentum carrying him to nearly twice his own considerable height, and then kicked off with his long, powerful legs to sail upwards and back towards Ghazan.

Zuko, awed, saw his one-time enemy virtually fly through the air. At the apex of his arc he was silhouetted against the full moon with his weapons raised on high. The Firelord's lifelong friend plainly intended to land by – or perhaps _on – _Ghazan to engage him in melee combat.

Ghazan leapt back, bending as he did so, and opened a large lavapit where he had just been standing.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Zuko, still engaged with P'li, watched in helpless horror as Sokka plummeted to certain doom. There was simply no way for the chieftain to alter his trajectory enough. Pitiless physics decreed a death-sentence.

In less than a second Zuko saw his friend's face transform from fierce determination to mortal terror and then to something the firebender could only think of as… _grace_. He sent Boomerang spinning towards Ghazan with one hand as he fell, and with his other hand he cast Space Sword aside to safety. With his last moment he flung his head back, neck cords straining, to gaze one last time at the moon.

"Watch over Su—!" The Chief was cut off abruptly.

He was gone.

Zuko saw Sokka plunge feet-first into the molten rock and vanish from sight. The Firelord knew that his death must have been nearly instantaneous, and praised fate bitterly that his friend's ending had been almost painless.

Boomerang's final flight coincided with Ghazan's forehead with a loud _crack _as the dull outer edge made contact, and the killer fell heavily to the ground. He did not rise again.

Space Sword fell point-first to impale itself upright in the frozen earth. Silver moonlight glinted on the bronze fittings and on the glossy black blade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoshi Island, present time:**

Korra walked down the hall towards Suki's sickroom, trying to banish her own problems out-of-mind so that she could be more present and focused for the dying woman. She knocked softly, then immediately entered.

The spacious room was dominated by a large cylindrical contraption the size of a small satomobile. A woman's head protruded through a rubber gasket at one end; the rest of her body was plainly lying supine within what Korra could only think of as a metal coffin. She heard an electric motor whirring, and a rhythmic susurration of air, as though the machine were breathing.

Movement out the corner of her eyes drew the Avatar's attention. She turned to see a middle-aged man rising from a chair. He was clean-shaven, his hair salt-and-pepper, and he wore a white coat over his black-and-red suit.

"You are Avatar Korra? I am Dr. Shau. Thank you for agreeing to speak with her. But be brief, please. She needs to rest."

"I will, doctor. What is that… device?"

It's called a 'negative-pressure-ventilator.' It helps her to breathe. I and a colleague of mine designed this model: the most advanced available. It is in use at several Fire Nation hospitals. The colloquial term 'iron lung' is gaining popularity there, I understand."

"Doctor, stop chatting up the…" The weak, raspy voice came from the old woman. She paused, and then "… pretty young girl and send her…" Another pause. "… to me. You can get her…" Pause. "… phone number after I'm dead. OK?" Korra realized that the woman was speaking in time with the rhythm of the machine, she was unable to talk when the iron lung was 'inhaling' for her. She felt a stab of pity.

"Avatar Korra, thank you for…" Pause. "…seeing me. Please come and…" Pause. "… sit by me awhile." Pause. "Doctor, step outside until you're called."

She went to sit on a stool by Suki's head. The woman was about Katara's age, but had aged very differently. Whereas the waterbender's face had grown fuller and fleshier with the years; Suki looked as though she had been rendered down to the bare essentials. Her face was all planes and angles, taut paper-thin skin drawn very tight over the sharply protruding bones of her brow, cheeks, and jaw. What was left of her hair was cropped close, and was the yellow-white of old ivory. Both Katara and her friend had lines and wrinkles aplenty… but where the waterbender's face was mostly marked by smiles and laughter, the ex-warrior looked more like a woman of frowns and scowls.

Near her on a side table, Korra saw the large bowl that Kya had mentioned. She began to bend a glowing sphere of water out of it, but Suki stopped her.

"Don't bother with that…" Pause. "I let the others do that because…" Pause. "…it makes them feel better." Pause. "But nothing can help me much now…" Pause. "… and I have things to tell you, and I…" Pause. "…_need_ to have your full attention."

The old woman talked for a while, and Korra listened. Occasionally she asked questions.

Afterwards, her head whirling, she went back down the hall to join the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"After Sokka and Ghazan were both down, the fight was nearly over." said Zuko. "I was handling P'li, the last foe standing, when Tenzin recovered enough to help put her down."

"And, what about Korra?" Asami asked. Though the events she had just heard of were long in the past, she still sounded anxious.

"Our new Avatar was in the back seat of the enemy vehicle, trussed up in a sack and sound asleep. She'd been drugged. A mercy actually, otherwise she would have been terrified, I'm sure." Zuko shrugged. 'At any rate, we used those same drugged darts to keep the outlaws – the Red Lotus, we now know - out of commission. Tonraq and I managed to repair their engine while Tenzin tended to all the wounded. Then we drove back to the city. You already know the rest: we ended up turning them over to the White Lotus, who separated them and put them in special prisons where they remained for many years; before Zaheer became an airbender and escaped."

Asami was about to ask another question when Korra returned.

"Katara… maybe you and the others should go back there, now. I don't think it'll be much longer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A floating White Lotus prison, at an undisclosed location far out to sea:**

"Well, the good news is that I think we can clear you of ninety-percent of the charges likely to be brought against you." said Hope. The elderly lawyer grimaced a bit before continuing. "Unfortunately, the remaining ten-percent are still enough to put you away for life, or even put you in the gas-chamber."

Kuvira couldn't help it; she shuddered at the mention of the dreaded execution-method. Hope patted her hand.

"We're still looking into all the angles, dear. Everything you did up until Wu's coronation can be defended as the ruthless-but-still-legal actions of a military officer pursuing a legitimate conflict; making command decisions while exercising properly-constituted authority granted by the rightful ruler of the Earth Kingdom." Hope looked over her glasses at the younger woman. "You'll never have many friends based on what you did. But, you needn't suffer legal penalties."

"However, everything changes when we come to Coronation Day. You brazenly overthrew the Earth King and took his place, and publicly declared a new political order based solely on your own power and that of your army: a military _coup_. That's when you became, legally speaking, a traitor, an outlaw, a warlord… a _criminal."_

"I believed I was doing the right thing for my people." Kuvira sounded tired. "Things would be different now, if I'd won."

"Yes, dear. Unfortunately, that defense by itself is unlikely to do you much good when it comes to dealing with charges relating to your conquest of Zaofu, your imprisonment of many of its leading citizens, your destruction and theft of its defensive walls to build your Colossus, and your invasion of the United Republic with said Colossus; with all the destruction that followed. Some are even talking about adding 'crimes against reality' to 'crimes against humanity', because of your role in creating the new Spirit Portal."

Kuvira simply looked bleak. Her attorney coughed delicately.

"Actually, dear: one possible avenue of defense against those later charges has been suggested back at our offices. It might be argued that prolonged exposure to the spirit-vines and the energies they released when harnessed by your technology might have disordered your mind. If you thinking was impaired to the point you could not distinguish right from wrong, then you—"

"No! No insanity defenses!" Kuvira had stood suddenly, her fists balled at her sides. Her voice had grown hard, and sharp as a flint. Hope stepped back from her in sudden fright.

See her ally's reaction, the former dictator relaxed her stance. But her voice remained hard and unyielding.

"I told you: I have to live and be free. Being locked up in an insane asylum as a mental-case wouldn't be any better than being a convict in prison. No insanity pleas."

"All right, then. But you have to know that your chances are very slim."

"I know. But I've made a life out of beating the odds. And for me, the stakes have never been higher. My life… and that's just to start with."

Hope peered at her client with mingled exasperation and admiration. "Well, then we'll have to find a way to beat them together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoshi Island:**

Suki died sometime after midnight. Zuko and Katara were with her at the very end, while Korra, Asami, and the others waited in the sitting room. The waterbender and the scarred man emerged with her clinging to him and sobbing as if her heart was about to break. Twin lines of wetness streaked the firebender's stoic face as well.

"She was one of my best friends." Katara said. She eased her hold on Zuko, but didn't let him go. Kya came to kiss her mother, and clasped one of her hands. Korra and Asami looked on, deeply moved by the naked emotions on display.

"She was there for me when Aang passed. And later, after Sokka was gone, we were there for each other. There will never be another like her." Her face screwed up in near-despair. "Oh Spirits, I can't keep **doing** this! _Please,_ don't make me be the last to die!"

Katara wept until she fell into in an exhausted sleep, right there on her feet. Kya released her at last as Lord Zuko, showing surprising strength, caught her up and lifted her into his arms; and then carefully carried her away into the depths of the house to find rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Northern (former) Earth Kingdom, city of Ling-Gao:**

Ling-Gao was a disaster-area, literally. Three days earlier a great storm had come ashore, engulfing the coastal city. The pounding waves and torrential rains had caused several of the settlement's protective levees to fail, and now most of the city was flooded. The property damage was immense, and the apparent loss of life was already appalling. In the waterways – formerly _streets_ – of the city rescue boats scudded along, and overhead a handful of airships looked for survivors on rooftops, on telephone poles, and cradled in trees.

Looking down from Juicy's howdah_, _Opal and Bolin exchanged grim glances. Bolin grimaced.

"The neighboring states are doing what they can… but the rescue and aid efforts aren't half what they would have been with a unified Earth Kingdom." Then he added, almost apologetically: "Or under Kuvira's Empire."

Opal shot him an angry look, and he made an effort of will not to cringe. After a moment her demeanor softened, and she returned her gaze to the devastation below.

'Let's just concentrate on doing what we can to help, here-and-now…. There!" The Air Nomad pointed to the roof of a nearby apartment building. Smoke from an apparent signal-fire was rising from it, and as Opal guided her bison-companion nearer the rescuers could see a small group of people waving frantically to them. "Juicy: down. Yip-yip!"

The sky-bison landed delicately on the flat top of the building. Opal twirled gracefully to the ground, her descent guided and softened by airbending, while Bolin merely leaped and absorbed the energy of his fall with the powerful muscles of his legs and hips, ending in a deep squat.. Even in these dire circumstances, Opal took a second to simply enjoy the sight of her boyfriend's brawny form in action.

Perhaps half a dozen disheveled and bedraggled people immediately converged on them, all talking excitedly at once. Bolin held up both hands, yelling. "Quiet! Is anyone injured?"

Everyone fell silent, except on strident female voice from behind the herd. "Yes! My son needs help!"

Bolin and Opal pushed through the crowd to see a forty-ish woman kneeling by the supine form of a young man in his late teens, His face was flushed, and he thrashed weakly in semi-conscious delirium.

The earthbender scanned the man's body for obvious signs of injury, but saw nothing. "What's wrong with him?" he asked the mother.

"I don't know." she said, her face frantic. "We've been up here for three days. Just a few hours after we settled in to wait, Chen – my son – started complaining about pain in his belly." She placed a hand on her own abdomen, right over her navel. "He was running a bit of a fever too. The pain kept getting worse, and it _moved _-" her hand moved down and shifted to settle a few inches over her right hip. "Then just a few hours ago his fever got much worse. You see how he is now! He's burning up – I don't know what to do!" she wailed. Opal moved in to hug her in sympathy, and the woman half-collapsed on her shoulder, weeping.

Bolin looked grim, but his voice was calm as he addressed the other storm-refugees, who clustered closely about with expression of concern. "I have army medical training, and I think I can help. But I need some room to work, and some quiet... and this guy and his mother need some privacy! Can you all please collect your stuff and gather over there –-" he pointed a commanding finger to a distant corner of the rooftop. "- until we've got the situation under control and are ready to fly out?"

The survivors looked uncertain, but ultimately yielded to Bolin's air of assured authority. Soon he, Opal, the stricken teenager, and his mother had their portion of the roof to themselves.

"I think I know what's going on, but I need to do some checking to be sure. This won't be fun to watch, so you might want to turn away or close your eyes." The ex-soldier addressed both Opal and the distraught mother. The older woman obediently squeezed her streaming eyes shut. Opal kept her gaze squarely on Bolin and his patient. Her face shone with complete confidence and trust.

The earthbender unbuckled the boy's belt, and then gently rolled him onto his left side. Clamping down on his own squeamishness, he reached into Chen's pants from behind and his hand worked busily for a minute, intimately probing and palpating: assessing the state of certain internal organs.

"It's his appendix." Bolin said, and Opal could hear the barely-concealed tension in his voice. "It's very badly swollen and inflamed: it's about to burst. I'm surprised it hasn't already." Absently, he pulled a handkerchief from a pocket and began cleaning his fingers.

"Is that...? How bad is it?" Chen's mother quavered.

"Bad, ma'am. In these conditions: very bad." Bolin captured her gaze with is own and held it. "He needs immediate surgery. But to get him to a doctor will take at least thirty minutes flying time to an aid-station... and there are a lot of badly wounded people there already: some even worse than him. He might not get help right away. If his appendix bursts before then he will almost certainly die, even with the best care." The mother gasped, and Bolin went on.

"Or, I can try an emergency field-appendectomy right here.. I have the training, but in these conditions the chances of success are small. He will still probably die. But I honestly believe that this is his best chance for life. I think that _you_ need to decide what I should do: rush him to a doctor and hope that his appendix holds for an hour or so... or operate immediately. What should I do?"

Chen's mother gaped at him, aghast. "I... I.. I... I _CAN'T_!" she moaned, and then fainted dead away. Opal sagged as she suddenly took the woman's whole weight, and then sank to her knees as she guided them both safely to the rooftop's tar-paper surface.

The young man bowed his head.

"Right. My decision, then." Bolin took a deep breath, then addressed his girlfriend. "Opal, please go get me the big medical kit from Juicy's panniers, please?" The airbender woman extricated herself from Chen's mother and went to comply.

When she returned, Bolin had stripped Chen nude and rolled him back onto his back. The lavabender took the kit from her with absented-minded courtesy. "Thanks." He began setting out some instruments: a scalpel, a spool of silk surgical-thread, a small pair of medical shears, and what looked like a sewing needle. He put on a pair of thin rubber gloves, and motioned Opal to do the same.

"I'm going to have to make an incision – a cut – low on his abdomen over his right hip: slice through the skin, connective tissue, and the gut-sack -" he swallowed, and then went on. "When I've done that, I need you to use your fingers to hold the lips of the wound open and apart so I can reach in, and hunt for the appendix. Can you do this?"

Opal felt close to fainting at the thought. She had barely even put a bandage on anyone before. But Bolin looked at her calmly; as though he was merely asking the routine of a basically-competent adult. She couldn't let him down.

"Y-yes. I can do it."

"Good. Good girl."

And then, they did it.

Bolin wielded the blade, and there was blood. Chen began to thrash in agony. The earthbender used the nearby cement to confine his movements as thoroughly as any straightjacket. Chen screamed himself hoarse before passing out. White-faced and near to vomiting, Opal held the cut gaping wide so Bolin could explore with his gloved fingers. After an eternity he pulled out a bloody length of tissue about the size of her ring-finger; swollen and inflamed. The ex-soldier wound a length of silk thread tightly around and around the base of the organ and tied it off, and then used the scissors to sever the appendix; quickly tossing it aside. Bolin then picked up a pebble-sized piece of rocky rubble from the rooftop, and it suddenly glowed redly; transforming into lava in his fingers. He used the molten speck to cauterize the stump of the excised appendix, still seeping blood despite the silken ligature. Then Bolin signaled Opal to release the outer incision, and crudely closed the wound with stitches, using the sewing-needle and more of the silk thread. The earthbender liberally smeared the incision site with antiseptic salve, and then taped a thick bandage over the whole area.

Bolin stood up. His face was glacially placid. "OK. Opal, you and I need to_ gently_ get Chen up onto Juicy's howdah." He raised his voice to hail the other storm-survivors. "Listen up! I need two people to help her – " he pointed to Chen's mother. "- up onto the sky-bison. We need to move fast. Go!"

Less than a minute later they were airborne, and Juicy was streaking at best-speed towards the nearest aid-station. Opal, eyes bright, addressed Bolin.

"Wow! I didn't know you were a combat-medic!"

Bolin smiled tremulously, his face pale. "I'm not, actually. During a slow patch in campaigning, I decided to take the basic six-week medics' course at a training camp. We spent most of that time on first-aid and treatment of common battlefield injuries: bruises and contusions, broken bones, burns, etc... I think we spent about six _hours_ on acute-appendicitis one day. There were some really good pictures in the book. I'm so glad I was paying attention that day." Abruptly the young man was sobbing quietly, hiding his face in his hands. Opal viewed him with alarm.

"I can keep it together until we get to the aid-station and hand these people off to the real medics. And then, I will need you to just get us somewhere private; and then please hold me for a while. Can you do that?"

Opal stared at the tear-streaked hero, awed.

"Forever. Yes... I can do that: forever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoshi Island:**

Suki's funeral was late the next day, beginning a little before sunset as local custom decreed. The procession, led by an elderly Earth Sage, wound its way through the island's hills from Kyoshi's Temple to a small graveyard overlooking the sea. Korra had been told that Kyoshi Warriors had been laid to rest here for nearly two centuries.

The Earth Sage was dressed in ceremonial robes of brilliant green, and the four strong women acting as pallbearers wore the garb of Kyoshi Warriors. All other participants, regardless of background, wore plain white hooded robes over their normal clothes, trimmed and belted in green.

Finally, the round wooden coffin was set down besides the grave prepared for it. Inside, Korra knew that Suki would soon be leaving the world much as she had entered it from the womb: unclothed, curled around herself, and sprinkled with sea-water.

Korra stood by Asami as the Earth Sage began his ritual oration, speaking as if to the deceased woman.

"Suki," he intoned sonorously. "You were our strength. You were an honored and honorable Kyoshi Warrior for thirty-two years, You held many leadership positions, and led the entire order for eleven years. You broke our island from its ill-conceived isolation towards the end of the Hundred-Years-War: leading a band of other heroes to serve the Earth King in his time of need. When you were yourself captured by enemies, you helped win freedom not only for yourself but others as well; including a Water Chief, a future Water Chief, and even a future Fire Lord. Thus you strengthened our bonds of friendship with other nations."

"Suki, you were our wisdom. You served on our Council of Elders for twenty-five years, and chaired it for seven. You guided us through the attempted Reunification Coup. Your insights preserved our faltering economy when it seemed doomed to collapse. And you drafted many fine laws that have made our society better and more fair, since and forever after."

'Suki: daughter of Unjin, now passed. Daughter of Yuriko, now passed. Wife of Sokka, now passed. Mother of Tomoe, now passed."

Korra felt her eyes moisten as she listened, knowing that Suki's family line was ending with her.

"We lay you to rest." The sage gestured, and the pallbearers lifted the round coffin again to then lower it into the waiting circular grave. "In accordance to your wishes, all your worldly goods shall be bestowed as you have directed in your properly recorded last will and testament. Go in peace."

After that the assembled mourners departed, as the Earth Sage led them back to Kyoshi's Temple, where a feast and wake awaited them.

Behind them, the ceremony done; a lone earthbender filled in the grave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wake was not a boisterous affair as in some cultures: only a few ritualized sips of _sake_ were required or permitted. The assembled celebrants told stories about Suki. Resilient Katara, now greatly recovered from her grief, had the room laughing at her account of the earliest days of Sokka and Suki's acquaintance: when she had made the teenaged boy dress in the feminine uniform of a Kyoshi Warrior: including face-makeup. Others, as suited their inclinations and talents, retold the departed woman's favorite jokes or sang her favorite songs. Nearly everyone left the Temple happier and more at peace than when they entered.

But outside the press awaited; as befitted the passing of such a prominent person. The local reporters were present of course, as well as representatives from the Kyoshi Island bureaus of foreign newspapers such as the _Republic City Recorder_. Photographers' flashbulbs _popped_ frequently as various notable people passed by. Reporters shouted questions at Lord Zuko , and at Katara beside him. They called such answers as they deemed appropriate. But when the Avatar appeared, the assembled media clustered before her _en masse, _yelling inquiries. Asami stepped discreetly backwards, almost hiding behind Zuko.

"Avatar Korra: were you friends with the deceased?" "Avatar, your predecessor Aang was Suki's friend: are you mentioned in her will?" "Korra, what are your other plans on Kyoshi Island?" Korra help up her hands commandingly, and the crowd stilled.

"Although this is of course a sad occasion, I was honored and pleased by the opportunity to be a part of it. Suki was a woman I can admire wholeheartedly: she worked her whole life in the service of her people – of _all _people – and for the ideals of peace, justice, and balance."

"But my presence here today is not truly an official one. I happen to be on vacation and just came here to visit socially, that is all."

The questions began again. "Avatar: how long do you intend to stay?" "Where have you been traveling to?" "What is your next stop?"

Then, one sharp-eyed newsie spotted Asami attempting to disappear behind the ex-Firelord. "Avatar! Who is your friend? Tell us about your traveling-companion!" The flashbulbs began to burst again, as everyone tried to get a good shot of the young engineer; who looked panicked and as though she were going to be ill.

"Sure!"

Korra made a couple of quick steps and grabbed a shocked Asami by the wrist, attempting to pull her from concealment. The taller woman resisted at first, but complied when Korra shot her a look that said plainly: _trust me_.

The two of them wound up facing the reporters together, side by side. Korra reached around to encircle Asami's waist with her strong arm, pulling the astonished heiress closer; hips touching. As the flashbulbs began their fusillade again, the Avatar looked directly into the glare and smiled.

"I want you all to know Miss Asami Sato. We are dating." Korra said proudly. "She's my girlfriend!"

ROLL CREDITS

**Author's Notes:**

Welcome back, and as always: thanks for reading. Review if you would care to: no flames please but constructive criticism is always welcome.

So, Korra and Asami are barely back from their almost-idyll in the Spirit World, and already some real-world problems are intruding on their new romance! Sometimes the course of true love does run smooth... but who wants to read a story about _that_?

"**It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)**" is a 1931 composition by Duke Ellington, with lyrics by Irving Mills.

I have departed from canon in one respect: Ming Hua's arms (or lack thereof). Bryan Koneitzko said in an internet Q&A once that Ming-Hua was armless from birth as a congenital defect.. But to me the idea that Sokka had maimed her as one of his final acts was just irresistible, so I went with it.

The concept of the 'negative-pressure ventilator' goes back to 17th century CE, but the first modern version of the iron lung to see widespread use was developed by Professors Phillip Drinker and Louis Agassiz Shaw in 1928.

Stay tuned: CHAPTER FOUR: ALL THE GLOWING EMBERS should be up towards the end of March 2015.

I own no part of Avatar. Please don't sue me.


End file.
